WestSide Story From Hell
by The.Violent.Spazz
Summary: "I believe this is what Grimmjow calls flirting." He said. Quickly letting go of him,I felt my face burn, and I punch him in the arm."You must really like hitting on me, huh?" He continued. "YOUR UNBELIEVABLE!" I complained. Ulquihime, Ichiruki, GrimmNel
1. Chapter 1

© Ivy Jo Holt

**Westside Story From Hell**

**Chapter One**

There are two types of people in this town. The Shinigami, the supposed 'good guys'; the group I was apart of. Then there were the Espada, the supposed 'bad guys' of the town. When our town was divided, so was our high school. These were the things you learned about when you watched from afar. Sure, maybe a couple of your closest friends we're one of the few leaders of the group in your school. It didn't mean you'd be in the picture with them. No, not at all. In fact, you were their back-up, so-to-speak; but I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start over.

My name is Orihime Inoue, I was in high school, as a senior. I was the kind of girl that stayed in the shadows. Which helped greatly, considering I was the watcher. The person who watched every single movement of anyone. Normally though, since I was apart of the Shinigami, I'd tell them the movements of the Espada.

The Shinigami's main leaders of the school were Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. They were a team, one of the best on our side. You see, when we were in middle school, we were all friends. We, meaning: Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Rangiku, and I. It was decided that Ichigo was going to be apart of the inner circle in the Shinigami. Rukia, being his best friend, followed his lead; Probably just making sure he wouldn't get in too deep. It was decided there that Chad and Uryuu were going to join them too. So that left me and Rangiku.

Rangiku was childhood friends with Gin, he was apart of the Espada. The Co-captain of the mastermind himself. But Rangiku never thought Gin was going to hurt her, ever. So she took matters into her own hands, and left us. Well, them; she still talks to me.

Then there was me. I didn't have the heart to actually hurt someone. So I decided I'd watch from the sidelines. I'd pretend to be a wallflower or an outcast, whatever you wanted to call it. Like a chameleon, I would blend in, and I'd watch. Watch what their next move was, and how to counter it. Being their watcher wasn't the hardest job to do. I told them almost everything, at least what was battle related. Along the way, I had learned where a few of them lived, but refused to tell Ichigo that. It wasn't my place to give away the only safe haven they had.

Middle school came and left. High school,though, was right around the corner.

In our freshman year, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu joined the Shinigami. Rangiku began hanging out with Gin and the rest of the Espada. My life became dependent on books in the Library.

In our sophomore year, Ichigo and the rest took over the co-captains' spot. Rangiku started dating Gin and one day in the library, Nel walked into my life.

Nel told me about the Espada, how they weren't really that bad and how she, too, was an Espada. I told her that I was the watcher of the Shinigami. She didn't judge me or anything. She just smiled and said, "We're in for the ride of our lives then, huh?" She became my best friend.

In our junior year, I learned about Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Starrk, and Lilynette. I had known about them before, considering I watched them most of high school, but I only called them by their number, for they each had a number tattooed on them.

Ichigo and the rest started becoming closer to me like we were in middle school. Rangiku started talking to me, thus making Gin realize my existence. While Gin was trying to find out which side I was on, I learned how deathly afraid Nel was of Nnoitora; and how protective Grimmjow was of Nel. In the end, I also realized my match-making skills sucked.

Now in my senior year, I was working in the library talking to Nel.

"You know, for as long as I've known you, you've always been by yourself. Don't you get lonely?" She mumbled. Chuckling to myself, I thought about it.

"You know, maybe if you weren't here everyday, waiting for my shift to end, I would be lonely."

"But what about," she paused, "guys?" She whispered, as if guys were a disease of some sort.

"Before you get onto me about guys, what do you have to say about you and Grimmjow? What are the juicy details?" I said giggling. In the distance, I heard the bell chime that was above the Library door indicating someone came in.

"Before YOU start going on about my love life, what about your non-existent one?"

"I don't need a guy." At that statement, Nel snorted.

"Are you guys really talking about _guys_?" Rangiku whispered excitedly, conveniently butting into the conversation. Whenever Rangiku butted into our conversation, she and Nel would go into full force whispers. It was amusing to watch them. Especially when they started to bicker.

Looking around the library, I noticed nobody was in here. Sighing, I resigned myself from my post and started wondering around. Our Library didn't seem very big from the outside. Actually, it looked really tiny. But when you walked into, there was an endless supply of books. The book shelves were all side by side, up against every wall, in columns and in rows. Then there was an employee only door that led up the stairs, to the second floor. From the outside, it would be impossible to know there was a second floor. An attic maybe, but another floor? It was deemed not likely.

There was though, the owner of the library was never here; and after I got permission, she let me hold up the library by myself. The second floor became my home, and only my friends knew that. The owner of the library would send in my paycheck and a new stack of books for me to put up around the library every month, and since I didn't know any of my relatives, I really didn't have anything holding me back.

I walked through the maze of books to the center of the library, only to be greeted by the green eyed wonder. He hadn't seen me yet so I cowered back behind the safety of the selves. He was sitting there, reading the first book of the Hunger Games series.

I was watching him, how his green eyes traveled across the page, how his long, slim finger gently caressed the bottom corner of each page before turning it. I was watching his hair slowly move across his nose from the breeze of the air conditioner above him in the ceiling.

"Orihime! Where'd you go?" Rangiku's voice bounced off the walls. I slowly started backing up, only turning around to run back to them when I was sure I was completely out of sight.

When I got back to the counter, I was surprised to see Rangiku frantically looking back at me and Nel while talking on the phone. As fast as I arrived, she hung up.

"Orihime, we have to go." She turned to Nel, " You can come too, if you want."

"What's wrong?" I asked, then speaking into the intercom saying that we were closing early today.

"It's the Shinigami. Ichigo and Grimmjow are in the school parking lot, at each other's throat." She said, grabbing her stuff and briskly walking out the door. Nel and I quickly shared a glance. We needed to leave, now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back in the system today xD In a different anime, but nonetheless here. I named it that because my friend named hers Aizen like Purple Gummybears. You see, we're both not so good at coming up with titles. :] <strong>

**Her story is now named Bleach: The Next Generation by Strawberry-ChappyForever. **

**Bleach or any of the characters are owned by Tite Kubo. Not me.**

**And don't forget to review! A little Welcome Home gift in the New Year, wouldn't be so bad? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Westside Story From Hell**

**Chapter 2**

The Shinigami and the Espada have been rivals for as long as I have remembered. At the beginning, I told you about how Ichigo and the rest quickly became apart of the few leaders of the group. Not just anybody was allowed to be the top. You had to have a…special ability. In this town of ours, it wasn't that rare to have one. It's just nobody else knew that having an ability was real. It was rare for a normal human to find out.

Rukia was the first one to notice hers. We were in primary school, in the 3rd grade. Rukia could always predict when something was bound to happen. It was really cool back then, she was able to tell us when we'd have a sub, or whether or not the school food was going to be edible that day. We never really thought much of it, until 5th grade.

In the 5th grade, Ichigo's mom died. We didn't really know the details, but Ichigo was with her when she died. The week she died, Ichigo became really distance. It wasn't surprising, anyone would be like that.

The Monday following that week, Ichigo didn't go to school. We were in the middle of homeroom when Rukia had this dazed look in her eyes. After a few minutes, she got up from her chair and rushed out of the door. We all followed her without a second thought. It wasn't that we were nosy or anything, it was just that…she looked like she was about to cry; and Rukia wasn't one to cry. Never.

We had followed her out to the courtyard, running out of the school gates to the little bridge we all walked across every morning and afternoon. Instead of going across the bridge, she slid down the hill and came to a complete halt. Just standing there, watching the shadows under the bridge.

She stood there for awhile, before talking careful steps forward, whispering, "Ichigo, you can come out. It's ok." Not long afterwards, Ichigo came out. He was shaking, crying silently.

"He…he won't leave me alone." He choked out. It was that day, he got his…ability. Ability wasn't the right word but we couldn't think of anything else.

Ichigo had another person inside him. His name was Hichigo, and every time he came out, Ichigo's hair would turn to a whiter shade. It was his spilt personality, and it only came out when Ichigo knew he couldn't protect the ones he cared about.

Soon after Ichigo found his ability, Uryuu and Chad's ability came out. Uryuu became telekinesis and Chad had super strength.

In middle school, I don't remember what happened, but I have no recollection of the 6th grade. But somewhere in there, something happened that triggered my ability.

In the first week of summer, I woke up in a hospital bed. I still knew everything, everything except my family or my relatives. They were just shadows, black blobs in my memories. I had been released from the hospital a week afterwards and I was being escorted to a new home within the town limits by a police officer. We were driving past the library when one of their windows shattered. He pulled over, ran to the front of the library, and went inside. I could distinctly remember the gunshots, how every time I heard one, I'd whimper in the front seat.

Not being able to take it anymore, I had jumped out of the cruiser, and ran inside. I didn't want to be alone, and I wasn't the brightest at the time. The police officer was on the ground, and so was the owner of the library. There were two big guys dressed in black by the cash register.

When they noticed me, one of them pulled their gun out and shot at me. When the bullet was close enough, it was reflected. A yellow shield had materialized out of thin air, and blocked the attack. Coincidentally, the bullet was sent back and shot the guy in the leg. By the time, he was one the floor, his partner had run out of the library.

I had then rushed to both the owner and the officer, and I don't know how I did it, but I healed them. The officer was awake when I was healing them, but he didn't see my shield. My friends and the officer were the only people who knew of my healing power. The shield though, was my own little secret.

To this day, I still haven't remembered what happened during 6th grade; and everytime I asked, my friends would just shy away from the topic. If they didn't want to tell me, I don't think I wanted to know.

In my freshman year, Rangiku left us as she promised. During our childhood, she never found her ability. Whether or not she has one now, nobody knew on our side. Still, she was our friend, so she knew all of ours, but Rangiku was loyal. She'd never tell _them._ At least, I don't think she would.

And then there was Nel.

As I said before, Nel and I met during sophomore year. We both didn't really see why The Shinigami and The Espada were enemies. So we ignored the rivalry and became best friends. She knew about my healing powers, and I knew of her ability.

Her ability came to her in freshman year. It was that year that the rivalry between the two was at its worst. It technically felt like World War 2 in school. It was on one of those humid days, where it was too hard to breathe outside, and everyone was making it uncomfortable to breathe inside. She had accidentally ran into the corridor where The Espada and The Shinigami were bickering. It was there that the two co-captains were bickering and since they were both seniors, they both were making fun of who the other team was going to choose for their next co-captain. It had gotten seriously bad. Each had a few members backing them up. The Espada had Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow, whom at the time were freshman. The Shinigami had Ichigo and Rukia there, whom were, as well, both freshman. They were teaching them the ropes.

Nel had stumbled into the corridor. It was pretty much deserted except for them. Grimmjow and Rukia were the first two to notice her. They didn't act upon it, just stared. At first, Nel was stable. Or as stable as Nel could be. But as the voices got louder, the closer they got, the more irritated everyone else got in the corridor, the shakier Nel had become.

She had told me that soon after her legs gave out. Her ears had a ringing sound to them, making her clutch her head in pain; her vision had become fuzzy, and she was finding it hard to breathe.

She continued to watch them. The co-captains taking steps closer to one another, getting ready to make their first move. She said she had noticed that Grimmjow was smirking at her, he was going to turn around and continue to watch his co-captain until he noticed blood trickling down from her nose. He then started taking cautious steps toward her; and when the co-captains both made their move, finally making physical contact, she passed out.

Nel didn't really have a name for her ability. But she could feel the feelings of others, of things, and of places. She was an empath, you could say. Although, when the going did get rough, and the feelings of hatred and anger clashed with one another, her ability would go bezerk. Thus making her pass out from the strain on her body. Physically and mentally.

We all had our abilities. Although the Espada and the Shinigami were from different gangs, we both knew that each and every one of us had an ability. You see, no normal human was ever to know our existence, our powers. With the exception of Rangiku, of course. The Espada didn't know what our abilities were, and we didn't know theirs. At least, not until we got into a fight. When we fought, we would unleash our abilities onto one another. It was a fight until someone gave up, or was on the verge of dying.

When Rangiku walked out that door, I had started packing up; and when I was gathering my things together, hopefully the green-eyed wonder listened to me about the sudden close. With that, we both turned out all the lights, flipped the sign on the door and walked out.

When we had gotten to the parking lot, it was bad. Really bad, I even had to make Nel stay inside the car. Even if it did just dull the pain only a little. I was close enough to them to see that Ichigo looked extremely pissed and that Rukia had a giant bruise forming on her left cheek. The bruise came down from the corner of her eye down to the corner of her mouth. Her ear had a tiny speck of dry blood on it too. It was as if she was beaten with something extremely hard.

As Rangiku said, Grimmjow and Ichigo were at each other's throats. Grimmjow was looking like he was enjoying himself, I bet he really loved seeing Ichigo so riled up. Behind them, Ulquiorra had pulled up in his car and was now making his way towards them. His eyes flickered to where Lilynette stood, his eyes looked hateful. Lilynette was standing next to Starrk, she looked like she was having the time of her life, that is until she caught Starrk's eye. Starrk looked really bored but at the same time, he looked really disappointed at Lilynette. My guess is, Lilynette did the damage.

My guess was right.

Behind everybody, you could vaguely see Gin leaning against his car with Rangiku right beside him. She was talking quietly to him, under her breath. I could see her mouth moving, but there was no way to tell what she was saying.

I was close enough to see them, as I said before. So I was also close enough to hear them too. Although, they all couldn't see me, I could feel Ulquiorra and Gin searching me out in the shadows.

"You damn cat, can't you control that girl of yours?" Ichigo growled.

"Woah there big boy, no need to throw a hissy fit." Grimmjow sneered, and continued to laugh in Ichigo's face.

And on and on it went. I switched my gaze back at Rangiku, she wasn't talking anymore, she looked more like she was pouting. Waiting for an answer, the RIGHT answer. I saw Gin sigh, and nod his head quickly. Before I could blink, Rangiku was running over to where Rukia was, and pulling her towards me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow bellowed. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, he was too busy searching for what could possibly be lurking in the shadows. When his eyes found my form, he looked a bit wary. As quick as that emotion came, it went.

Not everyone could find my form, in the shadows I learned how to hide well. I learned how to blend in with the background so the only way someone could see me was to know it was me they were looking for.

Rangiku and Rukia started slowing down as they came closer to my car. As soon as they were right in front of me, I instinctively put my hand up to Rukia's face. It had become swollen in the short amount of time. Tints of dark blue were splattered diligently across her cheekbone. It was slightly horrifying that such a tiny thing like Lilynette could do this much damage. It made it almost impossible to stay calm when anguish was tagging along for the ride in my blood.

Looking back up to the scene, Gin seemed to have forgotten about my presence—no matter how unlikely that sounded. However, Ulquiorra had not. He was still searching, his eyes in the right direction but not getting the right person. His eyes were trained on Rukia and Rangiku as they walked towards my car, and he even knew Nel was there! But his eyes kept drifting past me, he knew something was there, although, he didn't know what.

A wave of frustration shimmered across his face for a split second; narrowing his eyes, he went back to watching the fight. Ichigo and Grimmjow were practically clawing at each other's throat, waiting for the first move, the first move to set everything into action. Grimmjow's eye's flashed; he widened his mouth wider showing off his canines. I needed to heal Rukia somewhere else, and I needed to get Nel out of here fast.

I turned slightly heading back to my car, but that little movement of mine set the trigger. As my first step was taken, Rangiku had decided that Rukia was safe with me in my car and walked out of the shadows back to Gin; It was also deemed that my movement was like a whistle, like I, myself, was yelling 'GO!'

Horrified, I watched as Grimmjow knocked Ichigo to the ground, before diving right after him to give one of those punches that basically are about trying to turn your brain to mush. I was only a few steps away from my car, and glancing back, I saw Nel shrivel up and whine against the seat. I ran to my car door, and quickly started the engine, my tires squealing against the pavement, I drove backward before I could turn into a quick circle to speed away. Before leaving the gate, I took one last glimpse of the fight.

Rangiku was there, playing with the hem of her shirt while leaning into Gin's side. Ulquiorra had taken a step forward, watching my car drive away. Ichigo had finally gotten the upperhand, and was now rolling around with Grimmjow in a somewhat decent fight. You could tell Ichigo was really trying to get a hold of himself, the tips of his bright orange hair were turning white, and his eyes kept flashing a slightly yellow-ish color. Everyone was preoccupied with the fight, they were all used to having people running away when a fight broke out. It was common sense, pure luck when you weren't involved. But Gin and Ulquiorra seemed to know that someone driving away _now_ wasn't having pure luck. It was being involved. What was worse than knowing that both of them were onto me, was that Gin had smiled. Smiled like he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, to change the title back to it's first original name, Westside Story From Hell. It was saved like that on my laptop and it made me feel horrid to change it on here. I'm sorry, fanfiction! I've broke one of your rules! <strong>

**I really appreciate those who have favorited my story or have set it on story alert. **

**I also really appreciate those who have reviewed. **

**fallenangel320: Why yes, it is finally here! After just sitting there in Microsoft since October, it has finally been brought to the system :D**

**Strawberry-ChappyForever : Thank you! After some alone time thinking with myself and my imaginary friend, I have changed the title of my story to it's rightful name instead of 'My life is NOTHING like Romeo and Juliet'.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come...after I finish writing chapter 6, I shall post chapter 3. :3**

**Don't forget to review!...and Good Luck with your homework, since if you are a student in school, you are probably on fanfiction with your homework in your backpack still unfinished...Like moi! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 3**

Despite being slightly freaked out, I needed to put my friends first. I pulled into my home, the library, and took Nel under my wing; and Rukia by the hand. Unlocking the door, I pulled them inside. Climbing up the stairs, I decided to try and ease the awkward tension.

"So, anybody want hot chocolate?" I asked opening the door to the second floor.

"Um, no. I mean, I think we're good." Nel said restlessly, trying to chuckle ever so slightly, under her breath. Smiling to myself, I watched as Nel settled herself onto my couch, grabbing the blanket hanging off the back. I turned my attention back to Rukia.

"Does it still hurt?" My fingers drifting across her face; The bruise seemed to get darker and darker by the minute.

"Not as bad as before." She mumbled back, her eyes looking towards the window. I put my hand on her face, and started the healing process. A soft yellow glow formed around the injury. Her eyes flickered back to me. "We haven't hung out in awhile, as friends, have we?" Her eyes showed sorrow, pain, and concern. She may have been asking me the question, but her question itself, was meant for another.

Shaking my head, I watched as the bruise started turning yellow, how it etched across her face, withering and moving back in together. To make the bruise in a circular shape, to make it smaller, less exhausting to heal.

"We haven't spent time together like we used to in middle school. But our lives aren't like that anymore, Rukia. I want nothing more but to stand by your side. I'll watch you grow, and I'll always be there to help you back on your feet. Our friendship is not lost, our link is still there. This war will come to an end soon." I whispered, saying the words she wanted to hear. I wouldn't tell her how much I hated how far we drifted apart. How I felt useless compared to them, how I felt so lost and alone. How I felt that Nel and Rangiku were the only ones left who cared for me. How pathetic and the want to be needed I'd felt when I realized I lost her and everyone else in the mist of madness. I wouldn't hurt her that way, I'd rather hurt alone than to bring someone into my heart only to be trapped in the dark hollow-ness of it.

Rukia left shortly after that, and she seemed better. Physically and Mentally, that is. Emotionally, her insides were buzzing. I walked her to the door, where she gave me a hug. Not a hug that said 'See you soon' but a hug that said 'Goodbye'.

I walked back to where Nel was, she was nodding off, fighting to keep awake. The blanket was falling off her shoulder, and she looked uncomfortable. I walked towards her, picking up the blanket and laying it properly on her, with her sprawled across my couch.

As I was leaving to go to my bedroom, I felt her hand grasp my wrist.

"You wouldn't lie to me like that, would you? You wouldn't lie to make me feel better, right?" Her voice held nothing back, fear was weaved in her words and her face showed panic.

"No, I don't think I would." She seemed calm by my words and drifted back to sleep. What she didn't know was, I was lying. If the truth hurt her, I'd rather lie to her face then to see her fall into despair.

By the time I woke up the next morning, Nel was already gone. Arriving to school that morning was a decision; instead of doing it involuntarily, I stopped before opening my car door. Thinking about Gin's smile, did I really want to go? It would be slightly suspicious if I didn't though.

And that my friends, is how I ended up here. Here being: Chased and cornered into the library, hiding under the table, all the way at the back of the library; the non-fiction side of the library, where no one else goes to.

You see, nobody on the Espada side could find out who else was in the shadows last night, and Gin had a 'feeling' it was important to know who. That ass. So, since I entered the school the next morning, I've been warned by Nel to hide, and so I've been staying close to her because she can pick up whose close, and if they're looking for me.

Somewhere after lunch, we got separated. Grimmjow had caught Nel by the waist, pulling her to the side, and at that moment, I noticed Grimmjow was being accompanied by Ulquiorra. When I saw Ulquiorra, his face was etched in shock. Which, of course, vanished in an instance.

I, being the complete idiot I am, just stood there. Like a rock. Grimmjow then proceeded to put two and two together.

"It's her?" His voice in disbelief. "She's the one that was watching us last night? My girl's best friend?"

"I'm not your girl, Grimmjow!" Nel shouted at him even though her eyes betrayed her. She really like how he called her 'his'.

"I don't know…" Ulquiorra muttered, slowly narrowing his eyes at me, sizing me up. I guess that was the moment that, I too, could put two and two together.

Meaning: I ran away.

I ran down the hallways, down to the library, with loud footsteps following me echoing off the walls, with the occasional "PUT ME DOWN!" from Nel. To be frank, sure, it was scary. But it was nice, I was having fun.

I rushed into the library, and running all the way to the non-fiction section, I went to the darkest corner where shadows hid the table so well, most people didn't see it. I got down on my knees, and crawled underneath, stopping to sit and hold my legs to my chest, letting my back rest against the wall. I was still breathing hard, when I heard them enter the library.

I was laughing under my breath when they, mostly Grimmjow, started chanting out that they wouldn't hurt me if I came out. That dope, did he think I would believe him? I've spent all my life watching both of our sides pummel each other to the ground, fighting all the way until it looked like someone would die. I wasn't that stupid, at least I wasn't anymore. I knew I could get hurt, and I knew not to trust anyone's word.

Of course, I guess I can't laugh quietly either because the next thing you know, BOOM! They're there. Right. In. Front. Of. You.

Of course, they can't see me. Well, Nel can, and Grimmjow is looking around, and Ulquiorra's staring at me. But he couldn't know I'm here, right?

"She's not here…" Grimmjow whined, slightly ticked.

"Since you know that, why don't we get out of here?" Nel asked, staring at me in horror.

"You can go; I know she's in here." Ulquiorra answered, walking towards my table; leaving Grimmjow to glare at his backside a few more seconds before shrugging and walking off with Nel.

"Why continue hiding, when I know you're there?" I didn't answer, maybe if I didn't answer, he'd realize how stupid this was and walk away.

"Are you afraid?" He asked reaching for the chair across from me, pulling it out, and sitting on the floor where it once sat.

"Your name is Orihime Inoue. You work at the library I go to after school. You're best friends with Nel. I know you. So let me ask again; Are you afraid?" I was the person no one ever saw, or considered to know. I lived that way, on purpose. So how could he?

"Are you afraid?" He spoke again, breaking my focus. I could sit here for hours and have more people try and hunt me down, or I could answer now, when there's only one of them.

"What do you want?" I whispered, my voice betraying me, showing how panicked I was.

"So you're afraid?" He asked accusingly.

"Why would I be afraid of you? Why ask a question you could find out without having to ask it?" I snapped back. My question seemed to take him off guard. Rage filled his eyes, boy; was he angry now.

"You, a mere normal human, know?" He spoke in monotone.

"Why, of course not. I mean, Ichigo can fire demonic strawberries out his fingers, and Rukia has the power to summon bunnies that look like her drawings! Oh, and don't forget Grimmjow; he's a super kitty!" My voice dripped in sarcasm and venom.

"A super kitty?" He asked. He didn't seem that mad anymore, in fact; he seemed quite amused. I cracked a smile. He was talking to me, the green-eyed wonder. "So, may I ask, if you could come out?"

Oh, no. That would be a bad idea. You could see me already; you were talking to me! That itself should be enough.

"I'd rather not," I answered shakily, "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Of course not. I don't even know what side you're on. If you know of our powers, you could be my ally or enemy. But I guess, you just have to trust me; when I ask, will you come closer?" He spoke in a gentle tone, but, there was no way I would trust him. So instead, I switched topics.

"I'm friends with Nel and Rangiku, an Espada, but," I paused, watching him quirk his left eyebrow, "I'm also friends with Rukia and Ichigo; and Chad; and Uryuu." He stayed silent. I continued. "This fight, war, thing, is useless. What do you get out of it? I help my friends, no matter what side."

"Do you sell us out?" He asked. That question, made me feel ashamed. I did.

"Well…" I didn't want to admit. I don't ever want to admit it. Not when I finally get to talk to him.

"Do you or do you not?" He asked again, slightly raising his voice.

"Yes. But only to be fair!" I yelled. "You guys are so cruel. You set up traps, you steal, and you took our innocence. I'd get information about your sneak attacks, your traps, and I'd tell them. But you're so cruel, you don't care if they die, if you hurt them, you make them fight back. On the other hand, I've helped you guys, too. You've made Rukia so hopeless, and Ichigo so cruel that even now as we're talking, they're falling down to your level. Your level of a fight. I've been able to convince them, what they're doing is wrong, but you hit Rukia last night. Ichigo, he may not know it, but he cares. He cares for her. And you, people, are turning him into a monster!" I moved from out under the table, clinging to the wall, out of the shadows.

"That's fair? Justifying your Shinigami friends? Do you realize why we hate them? Loathe them?" He shot back.

"I help you, too. Nel's a sensitive empath, I take her away from the scene. That time, Rangiku pushed Gin out of the way when Hichigo got control and took out a gun from who knows where and shot with intent to kill? I recovered her. That time Nel's ear, nose, even eye's started bleeding when everyone was so angry and tried to literally kill each other? I made her better. I help those who get hurt in the crossfire."

"And the taking away of your childhood innocence of your pathetic bunch of Shinigami?" He asked, seemingly having an internal battle with himself.

"This war we've created, took everything away from us. Ichigo lost his mom. Rukia lost her older sister. Nel lost the ability to be around people. Rangiku had to give up everyone who went with the Shinigami. Everyone was forced to grow up, way too soon."

"You think it isn't the same for us? Do you even know-no. I will play no worthless games with my emotions. Nor will I play with you," He paused, sighing. Getting up from his sitting position, he got up and walked over to me; towering over me. "What did you lose?"

I could've told him, I was telling him everything anyway. He made me want to talk, to share things I didn't want to even admit to myself.

"I don't have to answer that." I said softly, shifting my gaze from his eyes to the floor.

"You always talk about your friends, and never about yourself," he whispered while putting his hand under my chin, tilting it up for me to look at him, "Put yourself first, not others."

At that point, I wanted to cry. Everyone still had something to live for, I didn't want to care for something that didn't have something to live for. I wasn't the little girl who laughed, who experimented in the kitchen, trying to find something someone could enjoy with her, that girl died a long time ago; and I wasn't there to recover her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I realize this chapter is kinda fast-paced and odd. But it gets better! Especially the ending of chapter six, you'll enjoy that. <strong>

**Thank you those who have favorited or story alerted my child! You guys make me H-A-P-P-Y!**

**Thank you those who have reviewed as well!**

**Deyoki: Thank you! I can't wait for the continuation, too. Sometimes I'll just reread my story, and when I find the spot where I stopped, I'll sit there sulking about how this will never get updated unless I decide to get off my butt and update it :]**

**fallenangel320: I know! I got four reviews now! They make me all tinglely inside! But even if I decide to listen to you, I'm not going to change the ending...yet. Teehee^^**

**To those who read WSSFH, 'cause this is how I have it save on my Doc. Manager ;D, I hope you had a great week of school back from the holidays! **


	4. Chapter 4

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 4**

During my sophomore year, I met Ulquiorra Schiffer. A few weeks before I met Nel, I noticed him sitting in the back next to the window in history class. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but at the time, that was my seat. For the few times I entered that class, I would've sat there everyday. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen today. But I was tired of being walked over, I was fed up with high school, the separation, and that fact that nothing seemed real anymore.

So I walked over to him, having a total fit inside but trying to keep calm on the outside, and asked him to move. At first, he didn't hear me; so I repeated myself, over and over again. Finally, he looked at me; and I was captivated.

Cliché, right? I agree.

His green eyes were cold and endless, and I felt like my soul was being consumed. He stared at me for awhile, before muttering, "Women," under his breath and moving over a seat. "You can never read them." He continued, and then he glanced at me one more time, almost as if saying "You are the only one of _them._"

At the time, I didn't know what that meant, so I continued watching for clues. Which wasn't hard, after our first meeting, I began to see him everywhere. After I met Nel, and we began sharing our life stories, including information about the people in our lifes, I learned Ulquiorra was a telepath.

To be blunt, I would've guess that he meant he couldn't read me. But, I mean, come on! You're a telepath, and I could only heal people, maybe create a shield every now and then. How could you not know what I'm thinking? So I quickly ruled that out.

As time went on, I left the riddle unsolved and forgotten. I would see glimpses of him, but I would never really see him, and soon all thought of him vanished. I started focusing on everyone else, everyone else Nel warned me about. Like Lilynette and Starkk, they were shape shifters. They could change into anything, a gun, an animal, anything.

Or Grimmjow, he didn't have a specific power, he had strength at such an godly amount and speed, not as fast as Uryuu's teleportation, but he was fast.

Then there was Gin. Nobody knew what he could do, not even Nel, and that made him the most dangerous, besides their leader; which was still unknown.

But then by junior year, Ulquiorra came back into my life. I passed him in the halls on the last day of school that year, everyone had already gone home, and I was dreading going back to my 'home' to be awaited with nothing. So when I passed him in the halls, I was stunned.

Even more stunning was that even though I was slightly depressed to be alone for a few months, I could tell something was wrong. I grabbed hold of his wrist before he could leave my sight completely, and I walked up in front of him, inspecting his eyes.

His eyes were still cold and endless, but they looked so distant, so lonely this time. I let go of his wrist, and I reached up to touch his cheeks and pulled his head down a foot lower so I could see eye-to-eye. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he did nothing to stop me; and I took that as an invitation to speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to search in his eyes for the answer even though I knew I wouldn't get one. He closed his eyes, and shook his head; pulling himself from my grasp. He started to walk away, when I gave into temptation. I reached forward grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"There's something wrong, and I'm giving you a hug. I don't care if you have a problem with it. Everyone wants a hug when something's wrong, so I'm giving you one. Now shut up, and let's make this a little less awkward than it already is." I mumbled into his chest, squeezing my arms around him trying to emphasize my point.

"I believe this is what Grimmjow calls flirting." He said. Quickly letting go of him, I felt my face burn, and I punched him in the arm. "You must really like hitting on me, huh?" He continued, his voice sounded like he was smirking, but only if you looked close enough would you see that the corner of his mouth moved upwards.

"You're unbelievable." I complained, trying to hide my embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Since then, we haven't talked much. He seemed better, and, well, I'm socially awkward. Until today.<p>

I was still backed up against the wall with him towering over me. I bit my lip, and looked awkwardly at my shoes. Sure, maybe since the beginning of the year, I'd spied on him after school when he was at my library. Sure, maybe I enjoyed trying to give comfort, but I'm messed up like that. I'm damaged like that, I don't need to know how; I just know I am.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up before I realized what had happened. He closed the gap and hugged me; not the awkward half hug, nor those uncomfortable behind you hugs. He took me in his arms, and hugged me like he didn't want to ever let go.

"Someone once told me, that when there's something wrong, everyone wants a hug." He said, re-adjusting his chin to rest on my shoulder. We stood like that for awhile, listening to him take deep breaths when I finally draped my arms around him, too. When that action was made, he buried his nose in my hair, breathing really hard into my neck.

I don't know what time he left the library, but when the bell rang, I noticed that lunch was over and I skipped the next two hours after lunch.

I was feeling a little stressful, but kinda giddy, so I just got up and went home. I didn't want people right now, I wanted solitude and confinement. But my heart was torn, because I also wanted to go up to Nel and spill my heart out, telling her all the lies I've lived, and how much I hurt.

But honestly? Closure could come some other day.

That night, Nel called. She sounded excited, just dying to tell me something, but a little wary of talking to me.

"Come on, nothing happened. But you and Grimmjow, I must say; you have to tell me the juicy details." I cried, and that broke her wall of hesitation. She began to ramble; gushing about everything that happened.

I like listening to her, listening to her made me feel like I could talk like that again. To be able to gush and babble about silly things. I was able to leave my world, and wander into hers. She was currently talking about how Grimmjow 'forced' her to skip school with him and they sat on the roof until school was over. That they just sat there and talked; then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately getting up and walking to my closet getting my coat. I was insanely worried, what could've made her stopped?

"We…I…I talked about you." She responded. Leaning against the wall, I sighed.

"What about?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"About you, Orihime. About the Shinigami, you personally, you're…ability." This was getting really bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was talking about. He just made it so easy to be around, despite his…guy-ish comments. You're not mad, are you?"

"No…no. I can't be mad about that. I just have to be careful, but you do, too." In the end, I told her about me mentioning her in my conversation with Ulquiorra, and she wasn't mad. I guess, I picked the right person to call my best friend.

By the time we said our goodbyes, it was around 1 in the morning. I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock downstairs. Grabbing my baseball bat from under my bed, I went down the stairs into the library. I didn't hear the knocking anymore, and I saw the reason why.

Whoever they were picked the lock. The front door was wide opened, with adrenaline and fear pumping through me; I squeezed the bat tightly to my chest. Slowly doing a 360 around the area, I backed myself to the wall, trying to see through the shadows and watching the moonlight dance through the window. Breathing rather harshly, I started walking towards the front door.

Walking out the door and into the street, I still kept my back to the street and watched the library. Watching as the stairs that led to the upstair's light turned on.

"What are you doing?" Yelping in surprise, I turned around and accidentally dropped my bat. They stood before me with their cars; Starkk and Ulquiorra. Backing away, I yelped again when Grimmjow exited my home.

"There you are!" He yelled, and I ran. I ran down the street, and turned the corner with my orange hair whipping past me. I jumped over the bushes, into the park and ran into the flock of trees. It wasn't too big, but the trees were tall enough for me to climb and hide in. I heard their cars screech into the parking lot, and Grimmjow yelling at me in the distance.

When I was far enough, I made a grab for one of the branches. I wasn't able to get a hold of one until the 5th tree I tried. By the time, they came to the area I was in; I was already hidden enough by the leaves.

"Can't we just leave already?" Starkk asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"No! Where the fuck is she?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Maybe if you didn't cuss so much, we would've found her by now," Ulquiorra said, staring up at my tree, "I know you're there." He called out. As if. He was bluffing, there's no way he could've seen me.

"She's up there?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he made his way to come and get me down.

"No, let her come down by herself." Starkk said sighing.

"And why should I?"

"Because she's like Lilynette, even if you force her to come, she won't listen to us. So if she comes to us herself, this will be a lot easier." Starkk repied, slumping down next to a tree, knocking some sense into Grimmjow.

"Come down, we just want to talk." Ulquiorrra said, focusing back on me. The jig was up, they knew where I was; it didn't really matter whether or not I talked.

"Talk about what?" I replied.

"The reason why you know of our abilities; about your ability you didn't tell me about."

"You didn't ask."

"Oh, just shut up and stop being stubborn!" Grimmjow bellowed. Ulquiorra turned to glare at him.

"Just come down." He said turning back to me.

"So you can hurt me? I don't think so!"

"We won't hurt you."

"Oh, yeah. Like I'd believe that."

"You should."

"Fat chance."

"Can you just please, come down?" He said please, I thought; stunned.

"You…you won't hurt me. But what about them?" I asked trying to find a loophole.

"If you come down here, I'll make them go. You and me can just talk, if that makes you feel better."

"You can't order me around!" Grimmjow jeered at him only to be silenced by a glare again. His offer sounded better, but he was an Espada. We were taught that they lied, but what about Nel? Nel was an Espada and she didn't lie.

"If I agree to this, you promise to make them go away and not hurt me?"

"I promise." It was better than standing here all night, I was literally half-awake. Taking a look around, I tried to find a place to step onto, to get down. There was none that reassured me that I wouldn't fall.

"I can't get down." I was moe than several feet up, and falling sounded painful.

"Jump."

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"Jump."

"But I'd be falling and…."

"Are you scared of falling?" He interrupted me.

"Well, kinda. But it's more like, it'll hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Just jump, it'll be different."

"How?"

"Because when you jump, I'll catch you." He said, stretching his arms out. Taking a step forward, I readied myself. This was the only way down.

"Promise you'll catch me?"

"We just keep making promises, huh?" He said, having the tip of his mouth quirk up.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>This...was the chapter were my friend-editors said "THIS IS LIKE TWILIGHT!" at the beginning. Needless to say, I freaked out screeching "WHAT?" I really hope this didn't come across Twilight-y to you guys. <strong>

**I'm also sorry for not updating faster, I had a really bad writer's block on chapter seven and I really didn't want to update anything without finishing it first.**

**Thank you all who have alerted and favorited this story. Which is quite alot of you xD**

**Also, Thank you those who have reviewed :D**

**splitheart1120 : Actually, sometimes it really is. **

**metsfan101 : THANKS! :D You're review made me smile.**

**MissAleatory: Thank you!**

**SasusakuIslovelyy : You're excited already? This is only the beginning of the rollarcoaster ride. :]**

**Deyoki: You're spot on about that. Something big is going to happen, all in due time...all in due time xD**

**ulquihimefohever: Thank you! :D**

**Nightkill : Thank you! :D**

**fallenangel320 : Dear your real name that I shouldn't put on the internet, I actually might be changing how it ends. We just need to see how it all plays out, remember! The Characters are the ones controlling this story, I'm just the one writing it. :D**

**nicholee33 : Thank you! I like the plot, too. Although, the plot is going to go through tons of twists and turns, it's all gonna turn out just fine :D**

**And now I must take my leave, for I have 30 minutes to get to school before the bell rings :P Hehe^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 5**

I've read books, lots of them. I admit, I enjoy reading clichés. I mean, here I am; jumping out of a tree into the arms of a guy who promised to catch me. Maybe if it wasn't around 1 in the morning, I wouldv'e had my head on straight. But it wasn't, and I forgot two things my elementary school days taught me.

1. Fairytales don't come true.  
>2. The clichés that happen in books, never happen outside of them.<p>

* * *

><p>I was falling, and falling fast; and in the name the science of Newton's law, if an object is in motion, it will stay in motion unless stopped by an outside force, was working.<p>

I was having a few twigs slap me causing white scratches to appear on my already pale skin that wasn't covered. Meanwhile, some leaves were trying to get into my mouth. I could feel the wrath of nature, even my hair started hating me. Taking it's time for each strand to whip me in the face. The closer I got to the ground, the more fear decided to grow in my veins; making it hard to see, hard to breathe, and making my heart feel queasy. I started to curl up, as a reflex, but at the same time knowing it would make it harder for him to catch me.

I closed my eyes, deciding I didn't like how they stung when they were opened. I was expecting long, cold hands to catch me and set me to my feet. Instead, I felt someone on my right, place their hand under my bicep and pull me towards them; then placing their other arm under both of my knees. I went down a little because the pull of gravity still expected me to drop.

Opening my eyes, I realized that Starkk had caught me, and Ulquiorra was slowly pulling back his hands from when he was trying to catch me.

"You don't know how to treat a girl. As lazy as I am, and no matter how much I just wanna go home, you must realize this. You don't catch a girl like that; you'll break your arms and drop her for sure. You guide her towards you, and be careful about it." Starkk said exasperated.

"How would you know this?" Grimmjow sneered walking back towards us.

"Because I live with Lilynette, and she's a girl, isn't she?" Starkk said under his breath while putting me down. They continued talking amongst themselves, and I took a few steps back so I was standing by Ulquiorra. They were all familiar faces, but I trusted Ulquiorra more than I did them. Starkk had knowledge of the females, and knew how I was going to act most of the time. Sadly enough, he probably learned that because Lilynette can be slightly bipolar sometimes, so he would've seen different sides to a girl. While Grimmjow would most definitely beat me to death. Literally. Although Ulquiorra had both those traits, he didn't seem to show them off like they did.

Watching as they bickered (They, mostly meaning Grimmjow), I turned my attention to Ulquiorra. He was watching both of us, his eyes flickering between me and my movements, and them to see how far they would go with this argument.

"How long…do you suppose they'll last?" I asked him, watching in awe about how calm Starrk was being while Grimmjow was trying to keep his feet on the ground.

"A while unless Starrk decides to walk away," he replied putting all his attention back on me. I watched as his eyes scaled my body, watching how his eyes dilated slightly at every bruise and scratch.

"Worried?" I asked innocently, "Or am I just too irresistible?" Oh…the harmful damage caused by being up this late brings to the parts of our brain that monitors our mouth. Trying to think nothing of it, I felt my cheeks become warm as he bore his eyes into mine and raised his eyebrow. "Oops?" I mumbled shrugging.

"Oops is right." He said, raising his chin a little, showing authority, "Now, I must say, how did that thought ever come across your mind?" He asked, having a teasing tone weaving into his words. Grabbing my upper arm, he pulled me passed the bickering couplet, and back to his car.

"I….I…uh..," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks redden. Here I was, in the middle of the forest, halfway to his car, flirting with him! Wait…no…I wasn't flirting, I mean….."Gosh Orihime! Don't you know it takes two to flirt?" I hissed to myself, cupping my red cheeks with my available hand.

"Why, yes, I'm pretty sure it does takes two to flirt." Ulquiorra replied, picking up his pace a little.

By the time we were out of the forest, my face was flushed and I was stuttering and stumbling everywhere. He looked back at me with the sides of his mouth quirked up. Slightly frustrated, I smacked his arm. Withdrawling my hand back, he rose his, and grabbed my wrist. Now having both my arm and my hand, he tugged me closer.

"Don't." He growled.

"What?" I asked, wanting to take a step back from his tone.

"You're afraid to like me," he paused, staring at me, "If you want to touch me, then touch me. Don't hide behind those little girl slaps." I felt the little butterflies flutter at the pit of my stomach, and I felt the little itch in the back of my mind, telling me I've heard that before. Replaying his words in my head, it dawned on me.

"Don't go reciting Cryer's Cross on me!" I snapped at him. Partly because he was plagiarizing my newest reading obsession, and partly because I actually fell for it.

"What can I say? Lisa McMann's works are fascinating." He replied, dropping my hand, and looking at me. The butterfly feeling turns into raging daggers when I saw his eyes. He still had the teasing twinkle, but he also seemed hurt. I felt like tons of weight had been dropped on my shoulders, having my guilt suffocating me.

The rest of the way back to the car was cold, silent, and awkward.

* * *

><p>I stared out the window, watching all the lights from restaurants flicker on as the shimmer of the morning sun rose in the distance. It seemed pretty obvious that I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep tonight. Turning my head, I watched Ulquiorra. He seemed stiff; he held the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles white. His eyes had dark-bluish bags and were droopy. I continued watching him, him and his movements; then he flickered his gaze at me. Looking back to the road, he licked his lips.<p>

"You know, there's a difference from people watching to just flat out staring." He pointed out.

"And the difference is that people watching isn't all that flattering compared to staring." I replied. He shook his head, making his hair fall in a messy pattern, and let out a breath.

"When," he paused, looking in the rearview mirror, "we get there, don't try to provoke anybody. Gin wanted to talk to you, seeing as you're like us, and you're partly the reason we haven't gotten any good hits on the Shinigami."

I turned my head facing the window again. Maybe this really was a big matter, it wasn't just a little thing. Oh Gosh, I wish Nel was here. She knew everyone else's feelings better than they knew themselves. Should I be worried? Scared? Terrified?

"So, how's this going to go?" I asked. I wanted to know what was going to take place. All I knew is that Gin wanted to talk to me and that could mean a lot of things.

My eyes found their way back over to him; he shifted uncomfortably, but not so noticeably.

"It'll just be you and him. He just wants to talk." I sighed; everyone just wants a piece of me today, huh?

* * *

><p>He pulled into the apartment buildings named Huenco Mundo. We were just a little outside of town and the apartments looked worn out and dirty. Chips of bricks were missing on the side of the building, and it was quiet. Nothing moved at all.<p>

I gave him a glance before I pulled the car door open. I looked around; the only building with lights on was the lobby. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, thankfully. As I closed the door, I looked back towards the road. Two sets of headlights were speeding down the road, the one in front seemed to be getting faster and faster by the second while the other one was slowly decreasing in speed.

"Come on." Ulquiorra said, as he walked around the car, grabbing my elbow, and pulled me towards the lobby. I paid attention to my surroundings, with all the buildings chipped and weary looking, I was surprised to see how smooth the pavement was. It looked like it was just newly paved a few months back.

He went up to the door, and put a steady hand on the handle. He tilted his head back, and took a deep breath. Turning around, he looked at me. Really looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked under his breath. I was here in the middle of these apartments, being pulled along by an Espada, and he was asking me if I was okay? I was chased into a tree; Grimmjow broke into my apartment; I was cornered in the library and I had to hide under a table; AND IT'S LIKE 2 IN THE MORNING!

"N-" I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Too late." He whispered before he opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN!<strong>

**What will happen now? Will it turn out cliche or something mind-blowning? **

**FIND OUT BY REVIEWING! x)**

**Chapter Three has so many reviews and then Chapter Four : Four reviews. One chapter so ego-boosting and the other so deflating. Hehe ^^**

**I thank all who have favorited and alerted this story. I would probably mention your pen names, but there is...a whole bunch of you. **

**And to those who have reviewed, I thank you even more so:**

**nicholee33 : Yes! Ulquihime is meant to be! I've watched the japanese version and so when...Ulquiorra (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DONT KNOW) died, I literally replayed the scene and cried. Then my dad came in the next day and replayed it again. **

**splitheart1120 : Your reviews are so...they make you think. Every time I read your review, I'm literally stumped. I don't know how to respond. x) But yes, I guess she could've heal herself if I had let her pummel to the ground. **

**yashi14 : I agree. WHY DID I STOP? And you're right, something big is going to occur and nobody knows when or how it will happen. Except for my neighbor. She knows all. **

**the pink stripes : I'm glad you find it funny, I was starting to get worried that this story was getting really tense-like. I'm also really relieved that you didn't find anything twilight-y about the last chapter.**

**Goodnight, my fellow mid-night readers, for I have a geometry test tomorrow. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 6**

I distinctly remember of being afraid of the dark when I was kid. Whenever a bad storm hit and we had a blackout, I would crawl under the table and cover my ears. I would sit there; still and silent. I truly believed that if I didn't make myself noticeable, then the shadows that played with my mind in the dark, would leave me alone.

Soon after the memory of my family vanished, I realized that it didn't matter whether or not I decided to hide from the shadows. They would always haunt me. Day or Night, they were watching. They would always be there, knowing what I didn't want to remember.

* * *

><p>When the door opened, a blast of cold air struck my face. Above the doorway, I heard a little bell chime. Ulquiorra took the first step through the door, and moved out of my eyesight so I could take in the layout.<p>

The lobby itself was pretty big. The wall I was looking at had two loveseats against the corners of the walls with a plant behind each one hidden in the corner itself. In the middle of the seats was a regular couch, large enough to fit three grown adults, with a coffee table in front of it. There were two hallways connecting to room, the doorway of each hall were right next to one of the sides of each loveseat. The hallways were dark, giving the feel of danger and creating the gut feeling of fear and anxiety at the pit of my stomach.

Stepping inside the lobby, the bell chimed again as the door closed. Next to me was a large desk with piles of paperwork on it. Taking itty bitty steps towards the desk, I picked up the first packet of paperwork that sat on top.

Numbers. Listings of numbers with a name, a household, and their contacting information. Flipping the page over, I realized that this really was an enormous contact list.

"Those are our allies, including every member of this gang." Someone pointed out, interrupting my thoughts. I heard a cling sound, like a sound from a glass or a cup being set down on something solid, like a table or counter. Looking away from the contact list, I took in his appearance.

Gin Ichimaru was seated across from me, on the couch right in the middle. Just sitting there, smiling.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Goodness, no. Just relaying information, something for you to tell the others. I mean, you already planned to anyways, didn't you?" He said, very gently. But in a way, sounded so cold; raw. Even so, I looked away. These were things I was suppose to repeat to the Shinigami. It wasn't my fault that after having to do this for so long, that I just started to instinctively do it. Unbeknownst to me.

"You were?" Ulquiorra inquired in a tone of bewilderment rather than hate, neverr the less, it didn't calm my nerves, even if he wasn't mad at me. I kept my head down.

"Come, sit down, will you?" Gin asked, patting the seat next to him. "I just want to talk." I stared at him, why would I want to do that?

"I'd rather not." I declined, watching as he ruffled his hair with his right hand.

"That's too bad…" He sighed, "I'll get straight to the point then, since you seem to be in a hurry."

"No!" I replied, putting my hands up, over my chest in a defensive manner, "It's not that I'm in a hurry or anything…" I trailed off, biting my lip in the process. Avoiding his eyes, I felt his bore into me.

"I hear you've been through a lot today." He paused. "You're their watcher, relaying information about us every time you hear something. Correct?" He asked, daring me to answer. Raising my chin up, I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry, I don't answer rhetorical questions." I replied, secretly thinking, _not anymore…_

"Oh? Then answer this question." He said throwing down an old newspaper on the coffee table in front of him. Still holding the list of contacts, I walked towards the table, picked up the paper and read the headline.

** LIBRARY BREAKING AND ENTERING CASE!**

My mind was working on overload. This was the day…after the hospital. Does he know? I drew in a shaky breath, squeezing my eyes shut. I hoped that no one noticed.

"I hear you have an ability to heal people. 'A miracle' the paper says, but you helped them. But how could you fight off both of my men?" He asked out loud.

"Those were?" I exclaimed.

"Indeed. Remember the guy that ran out? I still have his contact information, and I learned something real interesting. That this little girl was able to reflect the bullet his partner shot. Which leads to the question. No matter how obvious it may seem, what is your other ability?" He asked.

Many colorful words decided to venture into my mind just then. It was that bad.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You do realize you're using it now, don't you? That ability is also making it hard for Ulquiorra to read you, and I really hate not knowing." Gin said, folding his hands together. I felt the lump in my throat grow, I didn't feel too hot. "Well, how about this one? How do you know of our abilities? Both us and Shinigami try not to use them a lot, what gave us away?" He smiled. He knew he had the upper hand and that it was making me really uncomfortable.

"So?" I shot back, fidgeting. "What do these questions accomplish?"

"They make your skin crawl, especially since I'm the one asking them." He answered, watching my every move. Watching how I froze as he hit the mark spot on. "Of course, I do realize that you won't give out any information to me, so I'll just have to watch you myself."

"What?" I asked, I was so confused right now…

"Ulquiorra will watch you. He'll tell me how you get the information and how you reel it in. Plus, he'll make it difficult for you to ruin our plans." He said calmly, getting up and heading over to one of the hallways. "Oh, and Ulquiorra? Take her home safely." He added before leaving the room quietly.

I stood there, waiting for him to come back out and say it was just a joke. With the eerie silence eloping the room, Ulquiorra cleared his throat. Sighing, I walked out the door and stepped into his car. Sitting on his leather passenger seat, I heard him open his door and start the engine. I was being watched now, by him of all people, I thought while cradling my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

Crying accomplished nothing and I didn't have the time to sit here, wallowing in self-pity.

* * *

><p>I walked back into MY library, my safe haven, only to realize that tonight, this was taken from me, too. I could feel his eyes watch me from his car as I opened and slammed the front door. Everything looked fine and dandy; no broken locks and no broken doors.<p>

I took each step one by one, making a chart in my head. Trying to find a loophole. Walking into my bedroom, I collapse onto my bed staring at the bright green numbers of my digital clock telling me it was a quarter past three in the morning. Turning over on my back, I thought of the numerous possibilities of why I didn't like this arrangement.

1. _I'm the watcher, it's not their job! _ It could've worked, but I really didn't care whether or not I was the watcher.

2. _I'm being monitored, followed around, no privacy. _It may have pissed me off, but no reason to throw a fit.

3. _You'll be rendered useless for the time being? _I've been somewhat rendered useless since the beginning of time.

4. _Ulquiorra makes you feel queasy. _Why would someone make me feel-WAIT. WHAT?

I angrily snapped. Curling into the fetal position, I thought about this. What did I mean by that? How can he make me feel queasy, safe, and reassured at the same time? Why does he make me feel? Oh..could I?

"_You're afraid to like me…_ "

Could he have been right? Could I be crushing over him? Oh…crushing is such a child-like word. I haven't used that…well…since elementary school! How could I have let this happen? I shot up into the sitting position, clutching my pillow, that had somehow got into my possession, to my chest. If I got close to someone again, wouldn't I just have to lie to them all the time? I didn't want that. I didn't want to do that to Nel, but some things were just better left…in a better positive able-to-process-in-my-head manner.

Falling back down onto my mattress, I was beginning to feel really anxious about my answer. Did I like him? Or not? With this question invading my head, I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep.

Walking to the kitchen, I realized how good steamed leeks sounded right now…or maybe just spinning them would be fine…that would calm my nerves.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning sprawled across my kitchen floor. I had leeks on the floor surrounding me. Giggling at the sight, I pretended that the leeks were real people.<p>

"Last night was crazy!" I snorted out at one of them, falling on my back in full out laughter.

"I watch you enter your home last night, and now you're ten minutes late for class." I heard someone say as they opened the door to the second floor. Trying to hold in my laughter, I ended up just snorting really loud several times. Embarrassed, realizing that Ulquiorra was inside my home and had heard me, I proceeded to snort again several times. Hearing him step into my kitchen, I couldn't hold it anymore. I looked up to see his face. Nothing, stoic, dead serious, an emotionless face just looked down upon me. "Are you high?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice. Giggling to myself one last time, I calmed myself. Picking up the leek right next to me, I nodded my head at it, pretending to have a conversation with it. I threw the leek at Ulquiorra, watching as it hit him square in the chest, I continued to roll over laughing.

"What-" He tried to ask as he stared at me, shocked.

"T-the leek said i-it had the hots for you." I told him, clutching my stomach because I was now entering the stage of: laughing-so-hard-it-hurts. Looking at me one last time, he tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked back down on me.

"I'll go wait in the car." He said, before exiting the kitchen, walking out of the second floor, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was passing around the next 4 chapters around for my five friends to edit. :D<strong>

**You like my leek spin reference? I was listening to it while writing this and even if it is a little OC, I just had to put it in there. :3**

**I thank everyone who has favorited or alerted my story :D**

**I also thank those who have reviewed:**

**splitheart1120 : Yeah, we all have to go with the flow in these kinds of situations. :| But that's okay, because sometimes that means you get to act on impluses :D**

**StarKiss666 : I'm sorry that it's slightly confusing. My friend, fallenangel320 , knows exactly how you feel. Ulquiorra can read minds, people can have more than one power for example: Orihime; But you can't use both at the same time (That will become important soon). When she first uses her shield, it was kinda like a fluke. So she's unintenionally using it right now. I never actually thought about what they wear, so thank you for pointing that out to me. **

**You will learn about her brother soon :D And the look Ichigo gave her, I'm actually curious about that because I don't remember that... :D**

**ladycifer : I wish Tite Kubo brings him back too. D: I write these chapters before-hand. Like for instance, I'm currently writing Chapter Ten right now. BUT I did make a really fluffy chapter after I read your review. It's just...a few chapters away?**

**nicholee33 : It was sad. Ulquiorra will forever live in our hearts and our memory...Which is really true for me because I have all his lines memorized :D**

**the pink stripes : I'm glad I can make you laugh in the middle of the night :D Your not alone, it happens to me all the time. **

**fallenangel320 : Yes, thank you for reviewing my fellow friend. I appreciate you for going over my grammar mistakes. My grammar mistakes are quite bomb worthy. :D**

**Strawberry-ChappyForever : Thank you for reviewing as well. YOU BROKE MY YOUTUBE! I replayed that song over and over again, and now youtube is having a problem with it's player. I'm now forever alone and youtube-less. Teehee^^ See you tomorrow...while we stuff our faces with cookies at the book fair. :D**

**Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read my story. I must now wash the dishes that have been glaring at me for awhile now... ^^"**


	7. Chapter 7

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 7**

I sat there, slumped over the table during lunch time. I watched as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow joined our table. Nel, not noticing my curious eyes, ignored me; watching Grimmjow in shock as he pulled a chair out and sat next to her. Ulquiorra, who was not so discreetly grumbling to himself, pulled out a chair on the other side of Nel, and glared at me. Was there really any harm in sitting across from my best friend?

"Neliel, what is WRONG with her?" He snapped, clearly emphasizing the word 'WRONG'. Nel, snapping out of her trance, gave worried glances between the both of us.

"What did I do?" I replied crankily, I was tired and I really didn't need him being cranky with me.

"What did you do?" He huffed out. "You threw a leek at me, and do you remember the car ride?" He replied in disbelief.

"You don't have to get so worked up." Grimmjow interrupted, earning a mild glare from Ulquiorra.

"Wait, one minute." Nel blurted. "What happened in the car?" She asked curiously at Ulquiorra.

"I come to pick her up to bring her to school, she enters my car, starts nodding off, and then smiles at me; and you know what she said? She giggled and said, 'Aren't you my little honeybunches of oats'." He replied, throwing me an icy glare.

"What's the problem?" Grimmjow inquired with his mouth full, trying to stuff a hand full of fries into his mouth.

"She obviously must've finally broke down after not being able to handle anything last night! She's intoxicated. It's the only explanation." He roared.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Orihime? Intoxicated? She would never touch that stuff. She's probably sleep deprived or something." Nel said, tilting her chin up showing authority.

"You're trying to tell me that without sleep she becomes a mentally unstable psychotic child?" He deadpanned.

"I object!" I intervened.

"Before we get into details, when were you going to tell me what happened LAST NIGHT?" She screeched with her face contorted in excitement. I looked around; almost everyone was staring at us now. Oh Gosh, Nel. Did you really have to say that out loud? Eyeing people around the room, I stared at Nel.

"W-we…should finish this conversation sometime else." I said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. I was tired, and I really didn't feel like having someone other than Nel, confronting me right now.

* * *

><p>It was 7th hour, history. I sat closest to the window with Nel right next to me. She kept fidgeting and shuffling her feet. Finally giving up, she took a piece a paper and passed it to me.<p>

'_Soooo…..what happened last night?' _ It read; I looked up and raised my eyebrow. Were we really passing notes in high school? Then again, we used to do it all the time last year…

'_NOTHING happened last night :P' _ I wrote down before I passed it back to her.

'_The conversation at lunch implies other wise ;3' _ ….gosh, darn it.

'_Really, nothing happened!' _I replied back, emphasizing with the exclamation points.

'_Then I wonder what has your panties in a twist ;D' _Sweet mother of marshmallows…

'_You and your empathy' _I write as I lightly glare at her.

'_It comes in handy. So why all the butterflies? Teehee x)' As_ I read the note, I could feel my face heat up and my ears felt like they were on fire. Blanking out, I stared at the paper. What should I say? Mentally groaning, I began to realize how horrible the idea of letting my guard (my mental block) down around Nel was.

'_Derp' _I wrote. What could I say? I had a brain fart. Watching her pick up the note and put it in her pocket, she smiled at me.

"Being able to feel everyone else's anxiousness is just a dead give away that the bell is going to ring." She said, obviously noticing me looking at her with a curious eye.

Glancing at the clock, I noted that she was right. The hand ticked by once more before signaling class was over. Most people had another class before their next class, but for students who had S.O.A., like me and Nel, that bell was a signal for us to leave. Grabbing my binder, I caught up to Nel, who was waiting for me by the door.

After throwing my stuff in my locker (and watching how Nel gently put hers in there), we walked to her car. I was kinda surprised that Ulquiorra wasn't following me right now.

I got to the passenger side and sat down. I looked at her, waiting as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Even though they know, we're still going to move on like normal, aren't we?" She asked , hesitantly. I eyed her for a little bit before nodding. Looking out the window, I could only imagine that big smile of hers on her face now.

We drove back to my 'home' first. Running upstairs, I changed out of my clothes. Pulling back my hair into a ponytail, and changing into a pair of matching sweats and a sweatshirt. Once back downstairs, I gave Nel the go ahead. I watched as she pulled out of the library parking lot and into the road. I walked down the steps and started my way to Urahara's shop of wonders.

I was right around the corner of the shop when I called Nel's cell phone. Letting it ring for a while, she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I'm here, what's the status?" I asked, getting a bubbly and anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could feel a smile beginning to stretch across my face.

"I see other Espada members, there are no Shinigami in sight." And with that note, I closed my phone and walked to the store.

I had most of my hair under the sweatshirt and some lonely strands in front of my face. Opening the door, I met the eyes of the girl behind the counter. I waved to her, her name was Ururu. She was a kick-ass teenager still in the last year of middle school. Walking up to her, I leaned across the counter. A group of guys were crowded around a table. Eyeing them, I tried to reel in information.

"They're planning on having another fight here soon." Ururu said to me, when she noticed who I was staring at. It wasn't uncommon for her to help me; I started coming here way back during middle school.

"Yeah, but when's it's gonna be?" I asked under my breath.

"Probably, if they find something to fight about –within the next day or so."

"But why so soon?"

"Something must've happened. I agree with you, normally these fights aren't as close together in time." She said with a sigh.

"How are they doing?" I asked softly. I didn't talk to them much, but I liked to know if they were okay from time to time.

"Who? Ichigo and the rest?" She paused. "I saw them here a few days ago. They seem to be holding up pretty well." Nodding, I watched the groups of guys. I saw how their eyes glowed, how their mouths were opened in these wicked smiles, and how their backs and shoulders became tense.

"They're up to no good." I told her, pointing to them with my chin.

"Most teenagers aren't, you know." She replied back with a little smile. "Live a little, why don't you?"

"To live a little, I would need time. I don't have time." I muttered. Feeling a buzz in my pant pocket, I took my phone out.

'_ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT, ABORT MISSION!' _

A text from Nel read. That would only mean…

"What are you doing here?" His voice rang through my head, interrupting my thoughts. Taking a step back to turn and face him, I crossed my arms. "Defensive pose? Are you working? Getting your information right now? Do you want me to leave?" He taunted. I raised my eyebrow; he was making me a little peeved.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked. Watching as he inwardly fumed, he yanked my arm and pulled me towards the door. Quickly, I yelled a quick goodbye to Ururu. I was pulled to his car and shoved into the passenger seat. He got into the driver side and started pulling out. "You didn't answer my question." I grumbled.

"Normally, people are bothered when people get ridiculously unaware and lose their self control."

"Are you still going on about this morning?" I whined. "Look, I was just tired, there's nothing wrong with messing around." I said. He stayed quiet. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked him, watching how his eyes flickered to mine through the rearview mirror.

"Why should I not care?" He asked in monotone.

"Because I'm just your assignment." I said, truthfully. He wanted a question answered? I wasn't going to hide from it or lie this time. I really felt stressed out by my feminine over-thinking qualities that they were beginning to eat me alive, and since he asked. I might as well tell him.

He had shut up after that. We drove in silence until we got to the Library. I got out and headed inside. Groaning, I realized he had followed me. I climbed up the stairs and held the door open. Walking into my home, he stood there. Analyzing every detail that he probably didn't analyze this morning. Leaving him, I walked up to my couch. I really needed to sleep, with him or without him here. I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how did that go? Hehe^^<strong>

**I thank everyone who has favorited/alerted this story. I also thank those who have sticked with me so far. **

**I thank you for reviewing as well!**

**Nightkill : Sorry for not responding earlier! I'm glad it didn't seem twilight-ly to you, your example made me laugh .**

**Strawberry-ChappyForever : MY YOUTUBE WORKS AGAIN! But my history won't show me what i've listen to on youtube...**

**StarKiss666 : You might be thinking of a different story about the Tasuke thing. :D And she lives above the public library, the school library is the place where she hid from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow that one time. :D **

**ladycifer : Orihime wasn't high, she was kinda nodding to herself lol. Gin is co-captain of the Espada. I have yet to show you who the real leader is x3 I'm excited to see your reaction to chapter 10, too! I think it's my favorite chapter I've written so far :D**

**splitheart1120 : Oh yes, indefinitely xD**

**nicholee33 : Thank you! :D See, these things happen when you're writing around 1 o'clock in the morning :)**

**Don't forget to review on your way out, and hopefully I'll finish Chapter 11, so I can get Chapter 8 up...but I have an infection...so...I'll try :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**WestSide Story From Hell **

**Chapter 8**

As soon as my head hit the arm of the couch, I was out cold. I was having one of those dreams again; the cold-hearted ruthless dreams again.

_The setting was simple: a house, filled with plain white walls that had a cold feeling to it, a unwanted feeling. I'd always be the watcher in a play; the only audience. I would sit in the corner, and wait. I would watch how every time I blink, a body would appear before me. One would be sprawled across the stairs, in a position in which one would guess to be climbing up in fear. Another would appear behind it, with arms stretched outward in a protective stance. Then finally one more would appear, next to the front door shoved against the wall. Their story was laid out in front of me. Husband and wife killed on the stairs, and probably their son, or someone close to them, tried to save them only to be shoved against the wall and killed. Their bodies were pure black, no face, no color. _

_When the color would start to show, you could make out the bright orange hair of the lady and the light brown hair of the two other males. Before you could make out their faces, the door would slam open. Two men would appear before me. One with long white hair and another wearing pink having his brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. That's when the feeling took over. _

_Every time in this dream, I would feel empty and numb. My eyes would be sore, my limbs would feel heavy like lead, my hands would be covered in blood and I would be shaking. When the two men opened the door, my head would begin to pound and I would hear myself sob. The pain would hit me like thousands of needles, each one stabbing me, going deeper and harsher than the blow before. Hitting me again every time I would let my tears fall. I would hear them curse and come towards me. The white hair one would gently brush his fingers against my skin, checking for bruises. While his hands felt warm, I could feel my core become cold. _

_And before the scene would change, they would whisper "I'm so sorry, we didn't make it in time."  
>Then the man wearing pink would place his fingers against my temples and everything would darken.<em>

_The next part of the dream was always the kindest. The calmness before the storm, they say. It was held in 8__th__ grade, during lunch time. It would be just me and Rukia, sitting under the tree waiting as the rest of them were getting their lunch. At first, we'd be laughing, and then she'd really look at me. She'd smile and say I was a lot like my brother; then she would gasp because she would have forgotten that I didn't remember anything of my family. I remember asking her to keep going, to tell me more about him. For a short time, she'd be reluctant, but like always, she caved. _

_She'd tell me how protective he was of me. How every time she saw him, he'd have that kind, brotherly look in his eyes that her older brother didn't. She'd tell me how she used to envy that, and how my brother showed her that her brother did care for her as much as he did for me. She would get that glazed over look, and you could tell how broken she felt talking about my brother. I asked what he looked like and she told me. I told her that I wish I could remember him and she would respond saying "If you were to remember, you would remember everything and no one wants that." _

_I remember how when I got home, I had started to cry. I cried not because I couldn't remember him, but because everyone else did and the pain that came with it. I cried because I couldn't cry with them._

_And then the scene would change again._

_It was pitch black and I had my arms around my knees, pulling them closer. Chills would come over me and I'd shiver. I'd shiver at how a man with purple eyes would smile at me. How he'd say, "I couldn't wait for you to come home." How his hands would snake around my neck and squeeze. How he'd say, that I was beautiful when I was blue. How he showed me a piece of glass and talk of ways that could hurt me. How he would warn me that he'd be here, from now to forever._

I woke startling not only myself, but also the man in front of me. He had apart of my hair in his hand and his green eyes glowed in the dark lit room. I was sweating and breathing a little louder than usually. His eyes bore into mine, never wavering unlike mine. Every time I blinked, I would see purple. After the recurring dream I just had, I didn't want to be touched so I tried to cower away from him.

"What bothers you?" Ulquiorra asked, breaking the silence the room had held. My mind was disconnected. No matter how much I wanted to be here, I couldn't find my way back to the present. What did this dream mean? Who were these people?

"Why?" I choked out; _I don't want to be in your presence_, I thought to myself. He wrapped my hair around his hand and brought it closer to his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, I gasped. The once solid green pools were weeping. He wasn't crying; no, far from it, but his eyes looked in such pain. He was not showing me the man he said he was; he was showing me the boy who dressed in men's clothing.

"Because you're not just my assignment," He spoke gently, trying to persuade me to believe him. "I'm here not just to watch you; I'm here to take care of you," He kept quiet for a little while before starting again. "You were tired this morning, I'll take it. But tell me, what bothers you?" He said exasperated.

I kept quiet. What would I say? A man with purple eyes that haunted my dreams? He raised his hand and brushed his thumb in circles against my cheek. His action made tears spring to my eyes. I took his hand in my hands and wrapped my fingers around his four fingers. I brought his hand close to my eyes feeling hot tears streaming down my face. I brought my knees closer to me, crying even harder because he was seeing me cry.

"What's bothering you?" He asked again.

"Everything," I breathed out with a hiccup. "Everything with a heartbeat and everything that doesn't beat."

"Why?" He asked.

"Everything with a beat haunts me and everything without, watches. I can't handle this anymore, Ulquiorra. I really can't." Pulling his hand a little more, I moved it in front of both of my eyes.

"Then don't. If you don't mind, and before you ask, I feel fine. But I'll curl up and die with you." He said with a smile. Sniffling, I let a smile shine through as well.

"What is up with you and copying my obsessions? Really? Relient K?" I choke out, still trying to keep my smile intact.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but your eyes are my book. If you can't hold a smile, don't give me a smile in pain," The smile dropped and fresh new tears threatened to fall. "If you can't handle it anymore, then don't. Forget it, Orihime. Let it go." I bit my lip.

"I have too much to lose if I let go." I said letting go of his hand and cowering into the back of the couch.

"Like what?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"You wouldn't understand." I whimpered.

"Then make me understand."

"I can't!" I whined sobbing.

"Fight for what you believe is right. Make me understand." He persisted.

"I'm a coward, not a fighter. That's all I'll ever be." I said, opening my eyes and staring at him. We sat there, staring at each other before he spoke.

"I don't believe that." He whispered to me, before placing his mouth against my forehead and leaving.

As soon as the door closed, more tears fell. I was a pathetic coward.

The next morning, I woke up tired from the night before. My insides were buzzing, with vicious ninja butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Today was Saturday, I noted. I sat there on my couch for a while, staring as sunlight shone though my windows, showing little pieces of lint in the air. I watched as they danced in the sunlight, slowing moving away.

I heard a knock on my door in a rapid firing notion. Whoever they were, opened the door and walked towards me.

"Hey!" Nel said, as she popped in my line of vision. Her eyes widen as she took in my appearance. "Rough night?" She asked. Sighing, I threw my head back. "How about we go shopping or something? We both know you need more pots and pans since your old ones mysteriously exploded." I smiled at the memory; the meal just wouldn't cook for me. So I tried a more explosive method of cooking.

"Ok." I said, nodding my head to her. I went to the bathroom with some clothes to change into. I stared at the shower contemplating on whether or not I should bathe now or later. I decided on the latter, I changed. I gripped the counter angrily. Did it have to be today of all days? I asked myself while staring at myself in the mirror. Blowing a piece of hair out of my face, I yelled at the mirror.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HERSHEY CHOCOLATE! CHRISTOFERSON XAVIER GEORGE JUST HAD TO COME TODAY!" I roared. Pointing out what I already knew. But you know, it felt much better to say things aloud. Folding my arms across my chest, I raised an eyebrow as the door opened a little bit, and Nel's head popped out. Smirking at me through the mirror, she spoke.

"Your period, I'm guessing?" Obviously giggling at the name I called it.

"What?" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Old habits die hard."

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid infections -.- <strong>

**I was sick all last week so I couldn't come downstairs and touch the laptop AT ALL -.- Meh...thankfully I already had chapter 11 written out before I became useless xD**

**At least I feel better ^^ With the occasional, run to the bathroom and blow your nose only to find out it's a bloody nose...yet again :D**

**Thank you who have stuck with me through this long week of nothing -_- **

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting/and reviewing my story too! It really means alot to me :]**

**ShikallllTema : Haha, actually there's a funny story on how this story got it's name :D I've thought about the ending, and I've changed it alot since I started writing this. Whether or not you'll end up liking it, I'm not for sure. But there will probably be a few more changes as it goes on. **

**ULQUIHIME MUST LIVE FOREVER. I MUST BE ABLE TO SHOW MY CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN ABOUT THE GLORY OF THIS LIFE.**

**Well, I'm glad you'll keep reading, and I'll try not to, but you never know :3**

**ladycifer : I think the fact that you reviewed twice on one chapter made me die a little inside with happiness. I hope your final went over well :]**

**I'm glad I made you laugh :D I think Aizen is going to their ring-leader...yes...that could work just right :D**

**splitheart1120 : Yes, that is indeed Ulquiorra there at the end. I'm sorry if I'm slightly or more than slightly confusing. I apparently write the way I talk...and that's not a good thing :D**

**fallenangel320 : Oh yes, the infection is totally a writer's block -_- Although you did have a good laugh when you came to school and realized I had no voice :D AND THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME CORRECT THE GRAMMAR ATOMIC BOMB I CALL A STORY. But you know, you'd have nothing to do in your spare time if I wasn't here ;)**

**the pink stripes : Thank you! :D **

**And that my friends is the end of this chapter, and I think you'll really like the upcoming chapters ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Westside Story From Hell**

**Chapter 9**

After a few laughs and giggles, I decided to come to a conclusion. Our conversation we had last night was a fluke. I was being a generic female and I wanted comfort. But no matter how many times I told myself that, my chest would become heavy. It made me question myself. Was I lying to myself finally? After all these years of lying to others?

Sighing to myself, I watched as Nel slipped her shoes on her feet and stared at me from the door. Trying to keep a hold of my insides, I took a step to follow her out the door. Her eyes glowed and a smile stretch itself across her face. She took my breath away. My eyes that saw such dark things seemed to be blinded as her child-like innocence shone through her skin. Flashes of Grimmjow at lunch, in the hallways, and during battles whipped past me. His secret glances at her. His red tinted ears with a dumb struck face whenever she said something Grimmjow didn't expect. No wonder he was in love with her. She was the light at the end of the tunnel who knew how to wait.

I felt my skin glow as she giggled about how stupid my face looked a minute ago. I smile,a real smile and walk up to her, ruffling her hair with my fingers.

"You lucky girl!" I exclaimed before taking the keys out of her hand and walking down the stairs, out the door, and into the parking lot.

"Hey!" She yelled as she caught up to me. "I'm driving," she said while taking the keys from me. Smirking at her, I nodded and went to the passenger side.

Settling myself into her car, I stared straight ahead. My body was left in the care of Nel, but my mind was being held on to by Ulquiorra.

"_I'm a coward, not a fighter," _ I heard my words echo in my head.

"_I don't believe that," _ His response resounded in my ears soon after.

Tell me Ulquiorra, why do you believe in me? What do you see?

What do you see that I don't?

* * *

><p>Nel decided that instead of going to a normal shopping center, we would go to the mall.<br>A mall, hence: something that has billions of people in it. Which wasn't really my kind of crowd.

Soon after she had found a parking spot (which, mind you, took a lot of time), we proceeded to go in. We walked quite a few ways before we reached the railing that let us look over the bottom floor. Stopping there, Nel began to zone out into space. Leaning my back against the railing, I crossed my arms and started listening in on other people's conversation with my eyes closed. Call it invasion of privacy; it was something to pass the time while Nel was trying to get her head back out of the clouds.

I picked up on a couple of girls that walked by gushing about a few guys at their school. Which was completely normal, I'd be surprised if I didn't hear any of that. The next group to walk inside my hearing range was a group of teenage boys. Normally, I would think they'd talk about video games like skyrim, or girls they saw around the area, or if they went there, some inappropriate…things that should not be repeated. OR EVEN VIOLENCE. No, they did not talk about that. They didn't say anything actually. I heard the squeaky sneakers come to a stop in front of us.

I lazily opened my eyes to stare at them. They stood like statues in front of me, just staring. They were gawking a little bit at us, and then I realized that they weren't looking at us. It was something behind us. I turned around, looking at the people at the other side of the mall. It took me a minute before I could register what I was seeing, but when I did. Boy, I saw red. Bright Red.

Grabbing Nel's hand, I dragged her along so I could stand in front of the scene. In a little space filled with nothing between two shops stood Nnoitra and Hanataro Yamada. Nnoitra stood over Hanataro in a dominant stance against the wall while Hanataro was trying to do all he could to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at Nnoitra. I didn't like him one bit, not now, not ever. I rested my hands on my hips, while Nel, who finally pulled out of her trance, tried to cower behind me. Which, quite frankly was more than likely impossible, considering she was taller than me by a few inches.

"We're just talking. There's no reason to be upset," Nnoitra said, straightening himself so he wasn't leaning over Hanataro anymore.

"Talking my ass," I grumbled to myself, but also loud enough to be heard by others. The tips of Nnoitra's ears turned red and his sickly sweet smile was thrown off this face.

"Don't talk to me like that, little girl!" He threatens. My eyes traveled to the little finger-printed bruises on Hanataro's neck and my anger begins to boil.

"You're the one that looks like a girl who hasn't gone through puberty yet!" I shout. He stands there looking flabbergasted for a second before regaining his posture.

"Look, you don't want to mess with me." He says in a low voice while taking a step closer in my direction and leaving Hanataro an open escape route behind him. I feel Nel shiver against my back.

"Orihime, come on. Let's go." I hear her whisper. Suddenly, reality rushed back to me. Nel was terrified of him and she was an empath. Her being here with me in this situation wasn't a good thing. But Hanataro was being physically assaulted and nobody tried to help him; I couldn't just sit back and watch.

"Please?" She asked, and my resolve broke. Reaching over, I grabbed Hanataro's wrist and held Nel's upper arm in my hand getting them out of there. Turning around back to look at Nnoitra, I sneered.

I didn't like the way I felt around someone who could physically hurt anybody.

But I also didn't like the way I felt, letting myself put Nel in that kind of situation.

I was ashamed.

* * *

><p>Today, we didn't end up getting any pots or pans for me. I also wasn't able to forgive myself for causing Nel's pain. We had left the mall soon after the incident, putting both Nel and Hanataro in the back seat, I drove off to my home. I had healed Hanataro's bruises while he told me that Nnoitra was just trying to get some information about the Shinigami. He had said it was normal for someone to actually torture someone for this kinds of information.<p>

When he left, it was just me and Nel. Nel had sat herself in the couch, creating a nest of blankets around her while she let her mind wander. I leaned against the wall and watched as emotions sped through her expressions 100 miles per hour.

If I had let my anger taken control of me, would Nel pass out from the stress on her body? Was she mad at me? I would be mad at me. What was going through her mind right now?

I walked up to her and sat down next to her on the couch. Twiddling with my thumbs, I set my elbows on my knees.

"So…" I started awkwardly. "I guess I shouldn't have done that?" I asked her.

"No," She paused, staring into space, "This is who you are. You defend people, sometimes for stupid reasons and most the times, in reckless ways. You were doing what you thought was right."

"But I put you in a difficult situation, " I sighed.

"Us being friends is a difficult situation. I think I can handle what comes our way." She responded, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I could hurt you." I whispered, suddenly having the truth of my words hit me like a tidal wave.

"So can Grimmjow," she responded with a slight smile. She raised her hand and rested it on my head, petting me like a little dog with its tail between its legs. "You can't protect me from everything. There will always be things you can't control." She trailed off, letting her hand fall.

At this moment, she was beautiful. Nel was before me, in all her glory. Eyes filled with pain, a bittersweet smile; her skin shone with a fire, not to be touched; her hair was matted to her face with sweat; her fingers shook with nervousness; the gentle wings of an angel were broken.

Nel was beautifully broken.

She was not upset with me for putting her up against Nnoitra. She was glad. Her far-away looks? She was realizing the answers that had always been there. Today, she accepted the fact that she was broken. Broken into millions of pieces that she wouldn't let anyone pick up. She had shoved everyone away telling herself that she could do it herself, but in the end was too scared to start the process.

The slight smile she wore when she spoke Grimmjow's name? She realized that though she had fallen for him, she has yet to tell him the truth; that she wasn't all that innocent. That instead of being that cheerful, carefree little girl that she pretended to be, she was actually a ghost. A ghost of a girl who used to be; a girl forced to walk in her own shadow for she couldn't fill her own shoes anymore.

We were alike, me and her; In more ways than one. But while she put up a façade, she was still willing to let people in. While I put up wall, drew myself a circle, and despised anyone willing to enter.

Soon after our conversation, she got up and left. I continued to sit there; I needed to reorganize my life. It was getting out my control, and my control was my wall to lean on. My conversation with Ulquiorra the other night, and my conversation with Nel today relayed in my head. For someone to believe in me and my will to fight, was something different. For someone close to me, to will themselves to start the healing process, scared me. I remembered a time when I reached out to her, and she refused to heal. So why now? Why change your mind? What was your gain? Was there ever something to gain? Who were you doing this for? Were you doing it for yourself? Your family? Your friends?

If you healed, what would become of us? Would we still be friends? Would you still want someone as damaged as me? Was I even damaged to begin with? My eyes widen as I tried answering the last question. Of course I was damaged. That's how damaged people meet. We seek out broken people.

If Nel wasn't broken anymore, would she still be my friend?

Why did I need Nel? Was I selfish?

No. I needed Nel because she taught me.

What did she teach me?

She taught me what it felt like to have a friend who understands. Completely understand what it felt like to actually have someone to be there for you, at all times.

Was I ever there for her, at all times?

No.

Does that make me horrible? Does she understand I can't be?

But why can't I be? Did I not understand her like she understood me?

"I don't know." I said aloud, hearing my voice in this empty room. This home of mine, was not a home. My voice, so weak and pitiful, compared to others I knew. I was nothing. It was disgraceful, for a friend to wish unhappiness on another. I wanted her to stay broken with me. To not heal.

These thoughts were dangerous, and I didn't like them at all. I curled up into a ball and covered my ears. These thoughts were hateful and spiteful. To wish suffering on another being wasn't right.

But who cares what's right anymore?

I care.

Why?

I don't need a reason.

Why care without a reason?

I needed something to take my mind off of things. Anything, anything would be fine. I clutched my shirt trying to cool myself down. It was getting extremely hot in here, and my chest ached. My throat began to hurt, to swell every time I tried breathing in. What was wrong with me? My stomach started to filled with anxiety.

I was panicking. I didn't know how to deal with this.

I didn't know how to deal with the thought of being alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Looking back in this chapter, I start to wonder if I was in the right mind... :]<strong>

**NOTE FALLENANGEL320 AND MY FRIEND _RISSA_ MADE ON MY PAPERS AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER:**

_Was I ever there for her at all times?_  
><em>No.<em> -**OF COURSE NOT**  
><em>Does that make me horrible? Does she understand I can't be?<em>  
><strong>Yes, your horrible.<br>**_**Grammar ERROR. Yes, you're horrible.**_

**That made me giggle in the middle of French class. ^^**

**Thank you all you have favorited/alerted my story, and to those you have reveiwed as well. :D**

**ShikallllTema : Because of you, I have now put down "Make sure the guy that marries me, offers to die with me first" on my bucket list x)**

**RandomStranger and RandomStranger2 : Hello : Allie, Rissa, Maddie, Morgan, Amber, Jay or Wyatt. I'm pretty sure this is allie since you have "CHANGE THE FREAKIN ENDING" in caps. Teehee^^ All in due time my fellow friend, all in due time. **

**ladycifer : Ulquiorra being sweet really does bring a permenant smile to our faces, doesn't it? :)**

**splitheart1120 : Your review made me laugh because of how ironic it was. Her problems do keep piling up, and in this chapter, I think she fell over... ^^**

**TIME TO FINISH CHAPTER 12, YOSH! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 10**

I remember a time in middle school, where we would joke about being forever alone. Or perhaps we'd play truth or dare; or even would you rather? But what happened to those days?  
>Why are games so harsh now?<p>

* * *

><p>I was being childish. Rubbing my sweaty palms on my face repeatedly; folding my legs close to my chest; my erratic breathing; switching my gaze from the door to the wall to the floor. I knew I was being irrational.<p>

I needed something to get my mind off this. I couldn't call Nel, and Rangiku was probably up to something right now. The only other person that I could talk to was Ulquiorra, and I didn't even have his number…yet. Putting 'Find out Ulquiorra's number' in my to-do list, I stood up and shakily walked over to my phone, which was all the way on the other side of the room because I was too stubborn to remove the corded phone off the wall to a table.

Grabbing the phone and pressing it to my ear, I was left to one other option. Rukia Kuchiki.

Pressing the numbers, I waited as the ringing started. Back in 5th grade, Rukia started a tradition in our group. If we were to call, we'd have to count how many times it rang, for it was in a code.

If one answered after the first ring, they were bored and would agree to do something together.

The second ring, they were busy and they can't talk right now.

After the third ring, they weren't in a good mood and weren't going to answer the phone.

I took a deep breath and held it. I counted quietly as the ringing continued. As it started the third ring, I started twirling a piece of my hair with my fingers. The fifth ring was now entering its stage; biting my lip, I heaved out a sigh. With the seventh ring ending, I removed the phone from my ear and put it back in its place.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I walked over and crawled into my bed. I just needed some time, I thought to myself. Some time would put everything into a better perspective.

I woke up the next morning a little after 5. Groggily sitting up, I looked at the calendar that hung behind my bedroom door. Today….today was a Sunday. I sat there stunned for a moment; I've spent the last four nights and three days juggling this drama.

I removed my welcoming comforters off of me and brought the unwelcoming cold air to my body. Climbing out of bed, my feet met with the cold hard wood that liked to creak as I shifted my weight out the door and into the kitchen. Today was a cappuccino day, I thought as I took out the container that held the French Vanilla powder. Taking a mug out of the cabinet, I made myself a cup of warm deliciousness. Leaning against my counter, I thought about everything. About Gin, Ulquiorra, Nel, and this useless fight between our kinds. I could imagine Renji's face when he found out I started talking to Ulquiorra. He'd yell at me in disbelief, saying something along the lines of, "STOP FRATERNITIZING WITH THE ENEMY!" Or some crap like that.

I chuckle softly under my breath, my friends really knew how to put a smile on my face. They weren't even here with me. Finishing my cup, I felt a surge of energy flow through me. Walking to my bedroom, I took out a pair of gray sweats that hugged my thighs and flared out towards the bottom only to have a elastic band enclose itself above my ankle. Taking a shirt off a hanger, I pulled on one of my 'Rocket to the Moon' tees. Stuffing my now socked feet into my converse, I headed out the door back to Kisuke's shop; nothing feels better when you're down than some company….sometimes.

Deciding to take the car instead of walking, I turned the radio on, only to have We The Kings blare out of my speakers. After turning the volume down so my ears weren't bleeding, I began to make out the words.

"_Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me."<em>

"Oh, mother of meatballs. Are you trying to tell me something?" I spoke out loud while resting my head on the steering wheel at the stop sign. Sighing, I picked myself back up and continued my way to the shop.

Walking through the door, the little bell chimed; letting others know I was there. I looked around for Ururu after realizing she wasn't at the desk. I took slow and silent steps while letting my right hand lightly touch everything within reach. I wondered if I should call out, perhaps she was here, just not _here_.

After looking around the shop, I decided to head back to the counter. Leaning on it, I placed my chin on my hand while my elbow was balanced on the counter.

"Oh! Inoue-san!" I heard Kisuke's voice call out from behind me. Turning to face him, I gave him a polite smile.

"Urahara-san." I said, nodding my head a little towards him. He came up to me and placed his hand on my mid-back and guided me behind the counter and through the doorway where murmurs could be heard from.

"Shhhh….they've been talking about something interesting for a while now." He said softly, with a slightly crazy smile attached on his face. Being a little irked by his smile, I concentrated on the murmurs.

"I don't like it." I heard Rukia say almost in defeat.

"You don't have to like it, but you know? You may be wrong." Uryuu replied, slightly annoyed.

"But her visions are never wrong." Renji grumbled.

"Says the person with brawns and no brains." Uryuu said wittily. Probably pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You're not only insulting me but Chad too, you know." Renji replied back in a mocking tone. A short silence ensued afterwards.

"I'm not in this." Chad finally said, breaking the slience.

"Come on, guys. Be serious here." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Says the ginger." Renji muttered quite loudly.

"YOU'RE REDDER THAN ME!" Ichigo yelled at him. I smiled to myself, I really did miss these guys. "Anyways, what did you see Rukia? Not what happened, everything that could've caused it." Ichigo said lowering his voice.

"I told you, she just saved _one of them_. It was just that scene. But how could she do this to us?" Rukia said with an uneven voice.

"I'm sure she has a reason." Ichigo said, his voice getting softer and softer.

"It still doesn't make it acceptable." Renji interrupted, voicing out his opinion.

"Shut up." Uryuu snapped.

"You have to remember, it's just like Orihime to help someone in need. No matter what side they're on." Ichigo said, obviously ending the conversation. I stared with wide eyes at Kisuke, like a deer in headlights. What did she see me do?

After over-hearing that conversation, I decided it was best to not say anything. Walking back to my car, I pulled out my keys to unlock my door, only to drop them. I stared at them for a second before bending down to get them. Standing back up, I tried again.

"Ahem." Someone fake-coughed, trying to get my attention; making me drop my keys for the second time. Turning my head, I checked out the person in front of me. From his shoes to his face, I realized Ulquiorra was there, gracing me with his presence.

"Like what you see?" He said with a slight smirk and a tilt of the chin.

"There was nothing _to _see." I said with a smile, patting his shoulder. Shrugging off my hand, he bent down to pick up my keys. Moving me away from my door, he unlocked it, and looked at me.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." He said, pretending to tip his hat at me and climbed into the driver's seat. As he closed the door, I threw my hands up.

"Why does everyone like driving my car?" I asked out loud. Grumbling to myself, I walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in.

Once he started the car and backed out of the parking lot, a slightly awkward silence started to develop.

"You seem better." He pointed out to me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I feel better." I said, actually surprised that I really was beginning to feel better. His finger started to tap against the finger, apparently he must've been insanely curious.

"Why?" He asked moments later. Such a simple question, but holds a loaded answer.

"I just feel…a little more emotionally stable." I replied after thinking it through.

"But something still bothers you?" He inquired, not caring about how much he was poking around.

"Well, I never said anything about being mentally stable." I pointed out with a witty tone.

"Orihime, you weren't mentally stable to begin with." He said, raising his eyebrow, daring me to question him. He pulled into the public library parking lot, and turned off the engine. We stayed like that for a while, just sitting there in the car. We didn't move; we just continued to stare out of the front windshield.

"What are you doing in my car?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sitting here."

"No, _what _are you doing in my car?" I asked again, emphasizing the what.

"I'm always watching." He stated, shutting his eyes and folding his hands over his stomach.

"How does that have to do anything with my car?" I asked, becoming insanely curious.

"I'm able to hear almost everything."

"This isn't ringing a bell, you know." I said in exasperation.

"I know what's going to happen and I'm sorry." He said, unfolding his hands to play with the tips of my hair.

"What?"

"You should stay home tonight." He spoke softly, opening his eyes to stare at me and move some of my hair behind my ear. I watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and leaned close to me. He moved his hand to cup the area where my neck and jaw met; and put his forehead on mine. My heart began to flutter even though we weren't doing anything. I raised my hand to touch his cheek, but he pulled away before I could touch his face.

"Be careful." He said before getting out of the car and walking back in the direction of Kisuke's shop. I sat there dumbfounded for a while, before realizing he took my car keys with him. A little frustrated with all these riddles and my now abducted car keys, I headed inside.

Outside the door of the library was a box that had my name on it. Bringing it inside, I sat it on the counter right next to the cash register. Spotting a note on it, I read it out loud.

"Orihime, you should enjoy these next few books. Our library is growing." Of course, she, the _real _owner of the library, would send me books. I kept forgetting that I worked here. Breaking open the tape, I took a look inside the box and pulled them out. I pulled out everything ranging from the _Touch_ Novels to _Immortal Beloved _by Cate Tiernan, but then I picked up THAT book.

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead _by Julie Anne Peters. Smiling to myself to have another one of her books in my hand. Taking the book with me, I took a stroll around the library finding a seat next to the window. Opening the book to the first page, I allowed myself to be sucked into the world of Daelyn Rice.

The night soon came, and the street lights began to come alive. Taking a breather, I sat the book down and marked my page. Looking out the window, I watched the flickering street light across the street finally die out. Slowly, an outline of a body started to become visible. It walked out under the dead street light. Stepping away from the window, my body began to tense up. Their eyes were glowing. Their _purple_ eyes were glowing.

"_Pale skin, soft to the touch. Bright red hair, but it's not too much. Your eyes show fear, your blood is my pleasure. Soon enough, you will be what I desire." The purple eyed man said while wiping the blood off the glass and slowly swiping it across my throat._

Blinking away the flashback, I tried to find the person that stood under the dead street light only to find out that they were gone. Flopping back into my chair, I held my head by its temples. This was too much, far too much, and I didn't even know what it meant.

Jumping out of my chair by the sudden ringing of my phone, I put a hand on my heart_. It was just the phone_, I told myself. Walking back to the counter where I left my phone, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Orihime? Please! Please get down here quick, I don't know what to do!" Rangiku yelped out with a few sobs here and there.

"What? What's wrong? Where are you at?" I asked frantically, putting my coat back and face-palming realizing that I didn't have my car keys anymore.

"Ichigo…he's losing control, and Rukia's having an emotional breakdown, and Nel..she collapsed. Grimmjow's about to go and try to kick Ichigo's ass, but Orihime, that's not the problem. Rukia, she and Ulquiorra….it's not looking too good." She said with her voice getting softer and softer. Walking to the front door, I locked it shut.

"Where are you at?" I snapped. Ichigo was going out of control and Rukia wasn't trying to settle him down. This wasn't going to be good, if it lasted any longer.

"The Karakura Town Park." She said sniffling.

"I'll be right there." I said, snapping my phone shut. I wasn't that far from the park. Almost about ten minutes away from here, in a car. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my typos my friend pointed out : Grimmjow's about to go and try Ichigo's ass.<strong>

**I'm not sure how it got there, but it was there. Believe me.**

**THANK YOU ALL YOU HAVE FAVORITED/ALERTED/REVIEWED.**

**splitheart1120 : I don't think facades were ever something meant to last...maybe they were made for someone to hide behind even for a little while?**

**ladycifer : You have your externs, I have my assessments coming around the corner. We're all testing right now, aren't we? :D Poor Hime, it's never good to be confused about your friendship.**

**Nightkill : Ururu's descriptiong was amazing clear, wasn't it? Hehe^^**

**AND BEFORE I GO! Here's a note Strawberry-ChappyForever made for you guys.**

**Never gonna give you up,  
>Never gonna let you down,<br>Never gonna turn around and desert you.  
>YOU JUST GOT RICK-ROLL'D! x)<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 11**

I had a voice nagging me at the back of my mind. It kept telling me all the possible things that could happen if I didn't get there in time. Adding in the horrible air my lungs kept bringing in, I was starting to get a headache.

With my feet pounding on the cement, I tried pushing myself faster. My legs felt like lead and my feet were cramping. It felt like my lungs were about to burst and my face was being attacked by cold air. I could see the park in the distance, I just hoped I would be there in time.

* * *

><p>I stood behind a tree trying to calm my breathing. They stood in front of the sign, next to their cars. Gin had Rangiku behind him, glaring at Ichigo. Beside Gin was Lilynette and Starkk; who were both injured. Starkk was holding onto his arm, which was bleeding, and Lilynette had dried blood under her nose while clutching her hand to her chest. In front of them was Grimmjow and Ichigo, who were battling it out. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were decked out in bruises and cuts. Grimmjow was wiping his mouth on his sleeve when Ichigo started shaking. Rukia, who had cuts all over her clothes and her bloodied hair sticking to her face, held onto his shoulder trying to calm him down. She turned to Grimmjow and started yelling at him.<p>

One of the car doors opened from the parking lot, and Ulquiorra walked out. He started talking , trying to calm them down. Ulquiorra had a huge bruise on his cheek and a scratch over his eye. Rukia, forgetting about Grimmjow, turned to Ulquiorra and started screaming at him.

Getting out from behind the tree, I tried getting closer to them. Once out of the safety of the tree though, everyone seemed to realize that I was there. They all turned to look at me and I took it as a invitation to be in it.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra asked me in monotone, when I got close enough.

"Rangiku called me." I replied softly. He turned to glare at Rangiku, only to have Gin glare at him.

"Where's Nel?" I asked Rangiku, who looked ill.

"Ulquiorra put her in the car." She spoke softly as if scared to have her voice heard.

"Is it true?" Rukia asked, interrupting the staring contest me and Rangiku were having.

"Is what true?" I asked bewildered.

"What I saw! What's about to happen! Is it true?" She asked on the brink of tears.

"I can't answer you, if I don't know what you're talking about Rukia!" I replied, slightly irritated.

"About you…" She trailed off to look at Ulquiorra, "and them." She finished with a sneer.

"What about them?" I asked hesitantly taking a step closer.

"Are you…?" She asked, holding her temples.

"Am I what?"

"Do I really need to spell this out for you?" She snapped at me.

"You're totally spot on about whatever you're going on about." Grimmjow interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you ever know when to shut up?" Ichigo snapped at him, his hair losing its orange color –turning into white. As Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, Ulquiorra put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you working for them?" Rukia asked me with utter serious-ness in her eyes.

"No? Rukia? Why would I–?"

"Of course she is, didn't you know?" Grimmjow interrupted with a smirk, only to be shoved by Ulquiorra.

"No! It's not like that!" I said, hoping she'd believe me. "Think about it. Would I really turn my back on you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, Rukia," Grimmjow said, drawing out his 'yeah', "Would she turn her back on you? On someone who's almost never there?"

"Stop it, Grimmjow!" I shrieked. I could see it in her eyes, she believed him.

"Hey, the truth hurts." He responded with a shrug.

"But that's not true!" I whisper as I grab onto her hands. "It's not true." She stares at me for a second, before pushing me away.

"Not true? I don't care if it's not true. You're going to prove it, right now." She said in a serious tone, as she clenched and unclenched the sides of her shirt.

"How?" I ask shakily, before turning my eyes to Ichigo. He was holding his now white haired head.

"I don't care if you're siding with them, but Grimmjow? You're working with Grimmjow. That's makes me so sick, and then I realize. Orihime, working with someone that despicable? That can't be right, they're forcing you. It's the only explanation. What are they holding against you?" Ichigo yells at me with his voice slowly getting softer.

"I –," I choke out, "I… they're… it's not… I'm sorry…" I say, I don't know what to say. "I'm really not working for them though, you've got to believe me." I whisper, glancing at Gin. He sits laid back up against his car with Rangiku –who's furiously wiping her eyes.

Movement catches the corner of my eye, Grimmjow runs towards Ichigo with a big smile. Ichigo, seeing him, stands up a little straighter, giving me and Rukia a glance. I take a step back in fear; that wasn't Ichigo…his eyes were yellow. Rukia, realizing this too, runs to Ichigo and stands in front of him with her back to his front.

"Stop it, Grimmjow! He's not –," She starts yelling, only for Grimmjow to throw her to the ground, where she lands on the gravel part of the playground –having multiple stones assault her , especially one relatively sharp rock that pierces the soft spot of her arm on the other side of her elbow and taking some gravel right above the eyes and the temple. Grimmjow, not caring at all of what had just happened, proceeds to tackle Ichigo. Rukia rolls over and cries at in pain. Her left arm is bleeding and is completely limp, I note as she stands up. Ichigo, finally letting go of his body, lets Hichigo take over. He smiles wide, and wrestles a little bit with Grimmjow before straddling him and punching the daylights out of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow, trying to deflect his punches, tries to knee him, only for Hichigo to pin his leg with his foot. Hichigo goes in for the throat, and starts strangling Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolls on his back, pulls Hichigo's shirt closer to him, and propels him off as he does a backwards summersault.

"This is your fault." Rukia tells me, grabbing my attention. She's bleeding really bad and is stumbling. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls a gun out. "My vision, told me everything. What would happen tonight, that I would have a gun." She says, her eyes blurring. "I listened to Ichigo and the others, thinking maybe I got it wrong. But I still brought it, just to be safe, you know? I didn't think I'd use it." She continues, her voice breaking. "It's time for you to pick now." She raises her voice. "Are you going to help me and Ichigo?" She yells, pointing the gun at Ulquiorra, "Or him?" She pulls the trigger.

Ulquiorra, who at the time was watching Grimmjow and Ichigo, notices the gun right as it goes off. He moves a little bit, but it still hits him in his chest. He holds onto his t-shirt before dropping to his knees and falling.

_I was going to regret this decision_, I think before running to him. I didn't turn around to see that look of betrayal on Rukia's face. All I knew was the gun was still ringing in my ears, and I wasn't going to let Ulquiorra die.

Pushing him over on his back, I take a look at the wound. It was close, really close to killing him. His eyes were dilating and his breaths were short, quick, and harsh. I push his t-shirt up, he was losing too much blood. Folding my hands over him, I close my eyes. Would this work? The bullet was still in there, would it stay in there? Should I get it out first?

Opening my eyes, I looked at Rangiku. Her face was drained, and her eyes lost their light. The yellow glow formed around the wound, slowly getting bigger to cover his whole body. Would I be able to heal it in time?

Suddenly, everything around me was quiet. Grimmjow and Hichigo were still at each other's throats; Rukia had dropped to the ground from blood loss as well. Lilynette, Starkk, Gin, Rangiku –they were all in shock, it seemed. But everything was quiet; I couldn't hear any angry roars, Rangiku's sniffles, even Ulquiorra's breathing. I could only hear myself. I looked down at Ulquiorra, his wound was slowly sealing itself up, and the bullet was rising –it looked like. The blood had stopped too. My eyes traveled up to his tattoo on his chest, the giant number 4. Resisting the urge to trace it, I continued upwards, meeting his eyes. He was looking at me, but not _at _me. His eyes were blurred and in a trance. I watched as his eyes widen before he blink and came back to reality. My healing yellow glow soon was out, but I stayed still as he continued to stare.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead I was met with a loud crash. It was like something banged against my temples, before having all the sounds come back to me.

"What was…that?" I asked him, hoping he'd have the answer.

"I could do it." He tells me. Next to me, I hear someone gasp.

"Come on, let's go." Rangiku says while pulling me up to my feet.

"I could see it." He tells me again, as he tries to sit up. Shaking Rangiku off of my arm, I try and walk back to him.

"See what?" I asked, genuine-ly curious.

"Everything." He whispers as he gets up to his feet. Taking a step forward, I was pulled away again from behind.

"Orihime, we have to leave now." She says and she shoves me towards her car. My eyes flicker to Rukia, who was laying on the ground.

"What?" I try to ask her, before she opens the car door, and shoves me almost on top of Nel in the back seat. She comes around the car to the driver's door, and before I can speak, she speeds out of the parking lot and away into the night.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Nel in the back seat, she was sweating up a storm and her nose was slightly bleeding. Reaching over her, I put her in a more comfortable position and dabbed at the blood with my sleeve.<p>

"Why the rush?" I asked Rangiku as I glanced over at her in the rear view mirror. When my voice reached her ears, she sat up a little straighter.

"You heard him, didn't you?" She said, trying to even out her voice to sound confident.

"Yes, but how does that –?"

"When you healed him, he was able to read your mind." She pointed out bluntly. _My barrier must've went down_, I thought to myself.

"So?" I inquired.

"So he saw your memories from back in the 6th grade. He reached into the deepest reaches of your mind and put two and two together." She finished with a sigh.

"But if he reads my mind, he'd only be able to see the things that I see. I don't remember anything. What would he have there to read?" I asked, feeling the combination of anxiety and curiosity swirl in the pit of my stomach.

"He could've gone off of anything. A dream can be a hidden memory, or a desire. A past conversation, maybe he saw something you didn't notice before." She said, turning into the library, tapping the steering wheel with her pointer finger.

"I did have a weird dream the other night," I mumbled to myself. "If he saw something, I want to know. I want to know what he saw." I said, sitting up straighter as well to get my point across.

"No."

"But–," I started.

"No buts. If we wanted you to know about what happened before, we'd tell you."

"It's my memories, and I'm tired of not knowing." I said suddenly feeling tired.

"Well, it's going to stay that way." She said with a don't-defy-me attitude. She stopped the car, and turned around. "It's for your own good, Orihime. Some things are better off not knowing." She said gently.

Sighing, I got out of her car and walked to the library. Turning around, I watched as her car backed up and left me alone in the night.

Opening the door, I went back to the table were I left my book. Stopping in my tracks, I stared lazily at my seat. _My book is gone_, I thought to myself. My chair was pushed in, and the only thing left there was my bookmark. Everything but the book was there.

Shrugging it off, I headed upstairs. I wandered into my bedroom, to get my pajamas. Grabbing an old shirt on my stretchy pants, I headed to the bathroom. Something shined in the moonlight on the coffee table in my living room. Thinking of nothing it, I continued my way to the bathroom.

Right before entering the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder. My grip tightened on the door knob, and it soon became hard to breathe.

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead _was in the middle of the table, glaring at me. Why was it up here? I wasn't sure, but someone had been in my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...So, a little heads up! There probably won't be any updates next week at all -Spring Break and everything. Oh, and you probably won't like how the beginning of chapter 12 starts, because of it's..non-happiness? BUT IF YOU LOVE ULQUIHIME, which you probably kinda already do, YOU WILL EITHER WANNA STRANGLE ME OR HUG ME TO DEATH WHEN YOU READ THE END OF THE CHAPTER. <strong>

**That all being said, if you are wondering why this has become more of weekly updates than every 3-4 days, I have soccer, tech for the play, and my band trip going on. Not that I'm complaining, I'm loving all this non-free time. I finally have something to do with it instead of glaring at my laptop for giving me unwanted writer's block after an hour of writing. :3**

**Thank you all who have favorited/alerted/reviewed. :D**

**splitheart1120 : Ulquiorra certainly is always one step ahead :)**

**StarKiss666 : Oops :3 This chapter didn't come fast enough at all... :D**

**ladycifer : I hoped I did good on them too. But my geometry teacher decided to surprise us with a Algebra assessment -the one math class I literally bombed, and got a...not so great score :) I like it when he flirts with her, too. It's adorable! :D**

**nicholee33 : Yeah, being left out of the group doesn't seem like much fun...**

**I SHALL WRITE A REALLY AWESOME CHAPTER 14 AND 15 TO MAKE UP FOR THE KINDA...disappointing?...CHAPTER THAT 12 IS.**

**Have a Happy Spring Break :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 12**

Opening the door and slamming it shut, I leaned my back against the wooden door_. I locked the door_, I thought to myself. _I know I did!_ I locked the door to the library, and I had to unlock it to get back in. Why was my book there? Was someone just trying to scare me?

I scanned the bathroom, making sure there weren't any notes on mirrors like in the movies. Slowly sliding my hand down around the knob, I clicked the button and locked the bathroom door. Setting my clothes on the counter, I took my own little time walking over to the bathtub before closing my eyes and throwing the curtain back.

Holding my breath, I opened my eyes. I heaved out a sigh, holing my hand over my heart. A nice long hot shower would do me wonders. Walking back in front of my mirror, I started shedding off my clothes. Taking a glance at the mirror, I looked at myself. There was only one. Tiny, but there none-the-less. Bringing my hand to my neck, I traced the light scar I woke up with at the hospital. It was just a pale white straight line across my neck. Not many people actually noticed it, I even forgot about it until earlier today.

That…that thing I had earlier, that poem, whatever it was. _What was it?_ I asked myself, shaking my head and double checking the lock on the door.

Getting into the shower, I turned the knob on full blast, jumping a little bit by the sudden rush of cold water but slowly relaxing as the water turned warm. Letting my head hang, I watched my hair fall over my face and start clumping together. Running my fingers through my wet hair, I watched as it separated in parts, still clumped together.

Easily amused, I turned around and flipped my hair around so it wasn't in my face anymore. What would happen tomorrow? I asked myself. Would I been shunned by them? By Rukia and the others?

Stopping my thoughts about tomorrow, I thought about now. Did Rukia take care of her arm? How was Ichigo doing? I whacked my hand against the shower wall welcoming the pain that came from my bones hitting the tile wall. They were hurt, by themselves, cornered by The Espada and I was here worrying about what they think. What kind of friend was I?

What kind of friend wished suffering upon another? Left them when they were in need? Practically backstabbed them...No…it wasn't that. I turned around, faced my friends and stabbed them; staring right at them and felt nothing. I was sick.

Turning around, wiping my face as the water sprayed me, I glared at the knob that controlled the temperature. Reaching over to the knob, I turned it to hot, burning hot. If they were in pain now, I'll be in pain with them too.

* * *

><p>I had gotten out of the shower a few minutes after that. My now red skin stung and ached. Grabbing my clothes, I tried to slip into them. Already having my pants on, my shirt was a little more painful. Raising my arms made my skin stretch and even the cotton of my shirt touching me made me aware of how much harm I had done to myself.<p>

From my pale flushed cheeks, to the red skin of my arms, legs, and back; I didn't look too good. Of course, I didn't expect to look alright when I came out. Picking up my dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper, I unlocked my bathroom door.

Looking over to where the book was before I hid in the bathroom, I stood there stunned. Walking into the living room, I stared at the coffee table where the book was _supposed _to be at. It was gone, like it was never there.

I could've imagined the whole thing, and was just being paranoid, or someone came into my house while I was in the shower and removed it. Why would they do that? I'm not quite sure.

Wandering around the room, I stopped in front of my phone. I could call Rukia and see if she got home alright. Then again, if she was really hurt about me choosing to help them instead of her, the wound would still be fresh and me calling would just be a slap in the face.

Sighing, I turned around and started walking to my room. The home was quiet in the night, and everything echoed, and my feet made creaking noises with every step I took. Glancing at the front door, I went over to make sure it was locked. Walking over to the door, I locked the door knob, the lock above it, and the chain that was probably no use considering I never had to use it before.

I had to be careful now, at least for the next few nights, since these random disappearing acts of my book and the person that stood outside the library earlier. Laying my head on the door with my eyes closed, I listened to the sounds of the night.

_I was in that house again. The one with white walls and shadowy people. Why was I here? What was this place? I asked myself. _

_Looking around me, I realized that the shadowy people weren't here yet. Nobody was here yet. This was…like a dream, and weren't people in charge of their dreams? Instead of just sitting there in the corner, I tried to stand up. The first few tries were in vain, but I finally I stood on my own two feet. Walking over to the stair case was torture, my feet felt like lead and every move I made felt twenty times slower; like gravity was trying to pull me into the ground and hold me there. _

_Grabbing onto the railing, I pulled myself up every step until I got to the top of the stair case. Huffing and puffing, I bent over on my knees and tried to calm my breathing. The higher up I went, the harder it was to breathe. Taking a new look at my surroundings, I spot a bedroom a few steps away from me to my right. _

_Using the wall as my support, I make my way to the room, pushing the door open, and staring quizzically on how familiar the room was. A bed laid in the middle with baby blue sheets, and on the dresser was two hairpins that looked ridiculously like mine. But that was not what drew my attention. What drew my attention was the wall of pictures across from me. Dragging my feet across the room, I raised my hand and touched one of the pictures. Pictures of me were scattered around the room, ones with Rukia and the others, some from past birthdays, even the annual pictures we took every first day of school. Was this my room? I asked myself, turning my head and looking around me. _

_For a moment when I looked around, I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled back into the corner I started out in. Trying to push myself off the ground to get back up, I felt my hands being pulled to the wall and pinned over my head. With my hands now restrained, the thought of ever getting up vanquished. Looking up, I accidentally banged my head on the wall._

_The air in front of me shimmered and soon hands were holding my wrists to the wall, the purple eyed man crouched in front of me with a smile._

"_So beautiful." He whispered, completely memorized. Rearranging his left hand to hold both of my wrists to the wall, he stretched his right hand towards my face. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched not liking the way his eyes made me feel. His eyes widen and his grin slid off his face; a flare in his eyes sparked and he raised his hand to slap me. I watched as if we were in slow motion as his hand was coming down to strike me._

"Orihime! Open up!" Someone shouted through the door as I took a step back to and tried to grab a hold of reality. Still a little freaked out by what just flashed before my eyes, I unlocked my door and stared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice very timid. Ulquiorra stood before me, staring me down.

"Are you ok?" He asked, not moving to come into my home. Letting out a laughing breath, I cross my arms over my chest.

"I feel like I'm in a little story book. My supposed enemy knows the truth and yet I know nothing. Right after the incident, he comes up to my door to make sure I'm alright and –wait. How did you get into the library? I locked the door." I asked him pointedly as I caved my shoulders in.

"You're in a town where most of us have some kind of skill. Most of us will sometime in their prime, learn how to pick a lock." He said scrunching up his eyebrows together.

"That…makes sense." I mumbled, with the scenes of what happened a little over an hour ago, flashing through my mind. We stand the silence of my doorway little while longer.

"I'm going away." He says breaking the silence, "Just for a few days though. I need…I need to check on something." He finishes, avoiding eye contact. My mouth goes dry instantly, and I stand there shifting from left to right.

"Am…am I allowed to ask why?" I asked him, trying to make eye contact.

"No…not now." He said, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. "I've…I've got to go. See you soon." He spoke with such hatred, practically spitting out the last sentence like he was being force to put a spoonful of cinnamon in his mouth.

_Did I do something wrong?_

My instincts took over. He turned his back to me, and my mind went on overdrive. Soon, didn't sound too soon. Before either of us could react, I reached my hand out and gripped onto the back of his shirt.

We stood like that for a second, frozen. With my brain working on overload, I became a babbling idiot.

"Your bruise, the bruise on your cheek, it's, uh, gone!" I said, mashing my words together.

"What?" He asked, glancing behind his shoulder giving me a cold stare.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter, having an odd sensation of betrayal course through me. What was wrong with me?

"Hey…don't worry. I'm fine; I just need to check something." He said softly, turning around to face me. I stared up at him, looking into his furious yet guilty looking face. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Just be careful, okay?" He asked, breathlessly. I nodded, closing my eyes and letting his scent smother me. "Promise?" He asked, tilting my head up and bending his knees.

"Promise." I whispered, with my eyes half closed. His forehead left mine and his hair tickled me as he trailed his lips down to my jaw. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, turned his head to bury his head on the other side of my neck, and started coming back up to my jaw.

Every spot he touched felt like he was burning my skin. He sent tremors down to my toes, and made the butterflies in my stomach fly into my rib cage. My heart felt like it was bursting out of my chest. He rested his forehead back on mine, and if I just moved a little bit towards him, our lips would meet.

I raised my hands, letting my fingers trail up his chest. I sighed and smiled as I felt his body tremble. I slid my hand behind his back midway into my adventure of his chest, looking at him under my eyelashes.

Still on my forehead, he removed his hands from my shoulders to grab mine in his hands. Squeezing my hands a little bit, he moved down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm not going to kiss you yet, Orihime. Not yet, but I will." He said, raising his voice at the end as he took a step back and full on smiled at me.

"You'll just have to wait for me to get back." He said, before raising my hand to his lips and kissing it.

As I watched him walk out the door, I could care less about him not kissing me just now. I was too entranced on my extremely warm hand, and how hot my face felt.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter...is a little rough? -Only had 2 out of 5 people edit it. Possibly displeasing, but the end is quite nice<strong>

**I thank everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed.**

**Strawberry-ChappyForever : Yeah...Rukia's spontaneous bleeding arm was rather...out there.**

**StarKiss666 : Haha :) I like how you spelled his name, it makes it all...hipster like? Yeah, she may have been over the top. And Orihime's one of those people who tries to understand people before herself, so she obviously won't see it that way. :D**

**splitheart1120 : Hehehehehe :) That IS the question now, isn't it?**

**ladycifer : It was a book she was reading and Thanks :)**

**Chibi-Dears XD : I'm glad you find this addicting x)**

**Nightkill : HANATARO'S ADORABLE :3**

**Good Night guys! And if any of you were in Branson, MO last week, you've might've saw me. With a bunch of other people in green and white band uniforms :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. My limbs were sore and my head felt like it had a pulse. I groggily pulled myself out of bed, already dreading the morning. After what went down last night, I don't think anything would be the same between me and Rukia.

Shaking my head, I put my foot down. I wasn't going to worry about Rukia or the others and what they think. My attention was on the people who were really there for me. Nel, Rangiku, _Ulquiorra_…

With the new thought of Ulquiorra in my head, I felt my face heat up. Did that really happen last night?

I pulled my knees to my chest and cupped my cheeks. My ears were beginning to heat up and my heart was thumping out of my chest. I closed my eyes resisting the urge to scream just because I could.

Slipping out from under the covers, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Pinching my cheeks, I watched as the smile never left my face.

Perhaps, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

Of course, I would just have to be wrong. Everything would be fine actually; if it weren't for me finding out I still didn't have my car keys. Not only was I late to class, but when Rukia saw me in the hall, she full out ignored me. I couldn't help but stare at the arm that was now in a sling that I was supposed to heal.

The only response to my worried mind? Her cold shoulder.

I didn't expect anything better than that to begin with, but it kinda just hit me that this was actually happening. I could talk about it all I want, but when it happened, it made me feel like crap.

Then when I opened the classroom door, some of the students straightened up in their seats –most of them were probably apart of the Shinigami and what happened last night most likely went around. Surprisingly fast, considering it pretty much just happened; and that was pretty much how my day went. Being ignored by others, but at the same time, knowing they were right there, waiting and watching you to see what your next move was.

Even in this silent pain, I smiled knowing I taught them something along the way.

Halfway through 3rd hour, the stares and the silence were getting to me. I was beginning to feel tired and a little irritated. Shifting in my chair, I noted again for the 5th time this hour that someone behind me jumped back a little bit, making their chair slide backwards. Not many people would notice it, but after becoming slightly paranoid from that amount of people who kept reacting weirdly towards me, everything was just getting my nerves all jumbled up.

Rolling my head back, I sighed. How long was it going to be like this?

"Inoue?" My teacher called out my name. Quickly turning my attention to her I responded.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my fingers underneath the desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clasping her hands over her arms with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine. Really!" I started saying with enthusiasm, but began to trail off. "Actually, can I go to the nurse? I don't feel too good." I said in a soft voice, rubbing my arm. Wondering if she would say yes after hearing me try to pass it off.

"Yeah, go ahead. Let me write you a pass." She responded after a pregnant pause. Collecting my stuff, I walked up to the front of the room and stood a little ways behind her as I waited for a pass. Awkwardly shuffling my feet, she handed me a pass and I hurriedly walked out the room.

Closing the door behind me, I let out a breath, it was becoming suffocating in there. Stuffing the pass in my pocket, I decided to take a little detour before I went to the nurse's room.

Wandering the halls around the school opposite of the nurse's room, I played a little hide and seek from the teachers that were walking around. It was fun for a while, until I accidentally turned around and banged my head on a locker –obviously not realizing that I was close to them.

Shaking my head, and laughing slightly in embarrassment because of all the endless scenarios that could've happened if someone saw that, I didn't seem to notice the approaching footsteps I should've been slightly wary of.

"Hey, Orihime." Someone said, really close up to me. Turning around, ramming my back into the lockers, I put my hand over my heart, but instantly calmed down when I realized it was just Gin.

"Ah, Ichimaru. Hi. How are you…uh…doing?" I said, aimlessly trying to make a conversation. Slightly concerned for my well-being since he appeared in front of me.

"Have you seen Ulquiorra by any chance?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"You don't know where he is?" I asked curiously. Why did he tell me he was going somewhere and not his higher ups?

"Not exactly, but I have an idea." He said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Tilting my head, I decided to go along with it and pretend I didn't know.

"Well, I haven't seen him. Where do you think he might've gone?" I asked, maybe, perhaps, possibly curious to where he was heading last night; with my keys.

"I think you're lying to me. You have seen him, haven't you?" He accused. Correctly, but it's not like I'm gonna tell him that.

"No!" I huffed at him. "When would I have seen him then? Do tell me?" I asked, bringing back sass and crass into my non-existent social life.

"Last night. At any time, you guys are practically glued to the hip now." He said, trying to snarl at me but failing.

"Gin, you have too much of a permanent happy face to make that expression." I responded, smirking.

"You seem a bit too innocent to have an attitude with me." He said, straightening his back in dominance.

"You have a tendency to conclude too much." I said, crossing my arms.

"You never denied being glued to the hip." He pointed out, waving his finger in the air.

"If we were glued to the hip, wouldn't he be with me right now?" I pointed out in response, putting my hands on my hips. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes zeroed in on my shoulder. Slightly confused, I turned to look at my shoulder when I realized some of my not yet healed skin from last night's shower was showing. Frantically adjusting my shirt to cover the spot, I smiled hesitatingly at Gin.

"You didn't get that last night at the park." He stated, reforming his playful face to his serious I-mean-business one. Slumping my shoulders, I shook my head. "Did you purposely hurt yourself?" He asked, bewildered.

"No! I–," I stopped trying to defend myself as he glared at me.

"I…I felt bad; guilty. Horrible even, and I just couldn't take everything all at once…" I mumbled, getting quieter and quieter.

"If that's how you handle a situation, so be it. But you have to get that checked," he said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me in the direction of the Nurse's office. "Ulquiorra wouldn't like it too well, if he found out you were hurt. Even by your own self-punishment." Letting him drag me by the arm, I indulged myself in thinking about my "self-punishment". When he spoke of it, I felt as if I had done wrong.

So why was it that in my head, it didn't seem wrong?

Gin dropped me in the infirmary and soon left me alone, after once again asking to make sure that I hadn't seen Ulquiorra. Sitting on the white bed, I stared at the ceiling wondering where the nurse was. Shouldn't the nurse be here all the time, in case some klutz hurts themselves and needed immediate treatment? Losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone enter the room.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, the nurse isn't here right now, she was just –wait. Orihime?" They started blabbering nonsense before realizing who they were talking to.

"Good morning, Hanataro. Are you the stand in nurse?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Uh..something like that," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to talk to you!" He shouted, jumping at least a foot in the air.

"Oh no, you're fine." I said chuckling, waving him off. "It'll be our secret."

"Oh well, I suppose…" He said, still slightly nervous.

"Good." I said, nodding to him.

"So, uh, why are you here?" He asked, looking at his hands.

"Actually, I–," Stopping myself, I thought about what I wanted to say. I could tell him about my back and have him check it out, or just say I didn't feel too good and lie down and sleep. Thinking about doing the latter, I looked at him when his eyes flickered to meet mine.

"My back." I said immediately, caught off guard because I went with my impulse.

"Your back?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Yeah, um," I started out, scrunching my eyebrows together. "I got hurt last night, and it's been sore, and…stuff?" I finished my sentence, slightly confused about what possessed me to tell him the truth.

"Here, let me take a look at it." He offered. Staring at him, I nodded my head and agreed. I laid down on my tummy on the bed and let him lift my shirt up to see how bad the damage was.

"What were you doing last night?" He asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giggling nervously.

"Your back is so red, and peeling. This isn't a normal wound. How? How did you get this?" He asked, gently letting his fingertips graze around my skin.

"Accidents happen?" I wondered out loud, hoping he'd take it. I stared at him with hope he'd let me off the hook.

"Accidents are scraping your knees when you fall. Not beating yourself even harder once you reach the bottom." He said in all honesty. My throat clenched and closed up on me. It was sad, wasn't it? Having an underclassmen put me in shame when I knew he was right. Burying my face in the pillow, I tried to calm down. "You know, it's okay to not be okay, right?" He asked me. "The hardest part about not being okay is admitting it to yourself." He continued, rubbing some kind of ointment on my burns.

With my head still buried in the pillows, my eyes started betraying me and my self-control broke. I really thought I was okay with everything.

With Nel entering the healing stage,

With not being able to remember anything,

With the fact I had to choose between Rukia and Ulquiorra,

That I had to leave one behind,

That the one I saved left me behind

I really thought, in all honesty, that I was okay with it all.

* * *

><p><strong>With Orihime all emotional and all, I wonder if she made any of you cry yet. Just a thought. :)<br>I thank everyone who has alerted/favorited/reviewed this story!**

**ladycifer : You really know how to make me smile! Oh, and you're gonna to enjoy the next few chapters about where Ulquiorra is heading. They're fun to write!**

**BlessedRain : Thank you! Sorry, I'm a little late with the update though, I kinda lost the edited packet I got back... :D But I found it!**

**Nightkill : Oh yeah! Grimmy's totally gonna kick Ichi's butt! Thank you :)**

**Happy Easter Everybody! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 14**

I must've dozed off when he was rubbing my back, because when I came to, I was alone in this white room that was meant for healing. Sitting up, I fixed my shirt a little so it wasn't all wrinkly. I felt much better than I had at the beginning of school, but I also knew that right now, I was feeding off of impulses.

Going with the flow, I let my feet carry me to wherever my destination was. Hearing chatter in the cafeteria, I pushed opened the doors. With my eyes zeroing in on Nel, I walked towards our table. Sitting down in front of her, I felt her not-very-discreet stares at me.

"Where've you been?" Grimmjow asked cockily, before trying to see how much of his cheeseburger could fit in his mouth.

"I fell asleep in the Nurse's room." I said giggling, tilting my head a little to the side. Turning my attention, I caught her eye.

"So…about yesterday?" I asked her as soon as our eyes met. Her eyes seemed to widen before answering my question.

"We're okay, silly." She said, with a smile.

"What happened?" Grimmjow intervened with his mouth full. Nel glanced at him and had an expression of disgust and amusement. Elbowing him on his side, I watched in silent laughter as he began to choke with Nel laughing beside him while trying to wipe the continuous flow of mirth from her eyes.

I smiled, knowing that perhaps I had just fixed whatever patches I had created in my relationship with Nel. It's just like they said, if you wanted it done right, you do it yourself.

Satisfied for clearing this up, and ending my turmoil that seemed to probe my mind, I turned my attention to Grimmjow.

"So, Grimmjow," I said, getting his attention while crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk. I watched as he stiffened a little bit when meeting my eyes before composing himself. Nel, oblivious to Grimmjow's slight discomfort, gave me questioning stares. "You and Nel, huh?" I ask, answering Nel's unspoken question.

"W-what?" Nel asked with her voice raised and slightly squeaky. The obvious embarrassment for questioning her relationship between her and Grimmjow showed through how much blood could make it to her face.

Grimmjow, glancing between the two of us, was deemed speechless. The rest of his food was now tasteless and his throat began to constrict even with bits and parts of his burger still stuck in his esophagus.

"Orihime! You can't just ask that." Nel said, trying to blow off the question.

"Why? Don't you want to know? I bet Grimmjow's confused as well. With all these signals." I said, waving my hands around for the effect.

"What signals? I'm not sending mixed–," Nel stated promptly before being interrupted.

"Actually, what are we?" Grimmjow asked turning to Nel, hesitantly licking his lips in confusion.

"And this is why we need to have this talk." I pointed out.

"We are…we are…"She trailed off, biting her lip looking at Grimmjow. "I don't know what we are." She admitted. Grimmjow, who seemed a little ticked by this answer, opened his mouth to speak in slight rage.

"You don't understand, do you?" I intervened, asking Grimmjow a question. Grimmjow turned his attention from me to Nel as he shut his mouth and gave a discreet nod of the head.

"You won't come out and say you like her. Therefore she doesn't want to assume you like her and get her hopes up only to have them plummet to the ground. But she also doesn't want to say that you're just friends, just in case you actually do like her." I explained smugly. Getting them together OFFICIALLY would be a piece of cake, after the slightly awkward confrontation.

"But then how will I know that she likes me?" Grimmjow replied rudely with a snort.

"You just have to take a chance," I said softly, propping my elbow on the table to cradle my face. "Both of you." I said, with my eyes drifting down to look at the table.

Silence ensued shortly afterwards, and it stayed there for quite awhile.

The lunch bell rang telling us to go to class, and Grimmjow or Nel hadn't spoken a word to each other.

I guess waiting for one of them to get off their high horse by themselves wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day was uneventful. With the occasional glares from Rukia, with her arm in a sling, to the worried glances of the rest group, I gave up. If I went up to them now, it would be like me trying to feed them a white flag and let it be a war between us friends, or this raging war between our groups. I wasn't going to give in to the pressure. I wasn't going to surrender but I wasn't going to fight back either.<p>

Walking back to my home, I also began to thank Ulquiorra for taking my car keys away from me. If I drove with my mind clouded, I couldn't ensure my safety. Plus, it gave me time to think.

_Perhaps I should listen to my own advice as well_, I thought._ I_ _needed to take a chance, too_.

If I thought about it, Ulquiorra had been there for me a lot. Since high school started and I became the watcher, we'd seen each other a lot. We even talked to each other that one time on the last day of school, and he remembered it. If that moment was unimportant to him, he would deem it worthless and forget about it, wouldn't he?

Though, we actually started talking to each other as friends about four days ago and it was only because Gin assigned him to me as a mission because he was an Espada. I mean, we both knew of each other's presence, but never acted on it before.

_There's no way he could possibly like me in that time frame, _I thought to myself in the mist of walking. Four days was too short, it would be labeled a fling if anything, and I didn't want to be just another girl. I sighed, knowing that my inner demons were trying to make me doubt his feelings for me.

He may have not said them out loud, but the way he touched me spoke loud enough words. The gentle caresses, the way he worried, the way he stared, how he tried to smile for me, the words he spoke. They had to mean something.

_I'm not going to kiss you yet, Orihime. Not yet, but I will."_

"_You should stay home tonight." He spoke softly, opening his eyes to stare at me and move some of my hair behind my ear._

"_Like what you see?" He said with a slight smirk and a tilt of the chin. _

"_I don't believe that." He whispered to me, before placing his mouth against my forehead and leaving. _

"_If you can't handle it anymore, then don't. Forget it, Orihime. Let it go."_

"_But I'll curl up and die with you." He said with a smile._

"_Because you're not just my assignment," He spoke gently, trying to persuade me to believe him._

"_What bothers you?"_

"_You're afraid to like me," he paused, staring at me, "If you want to touch me, then touch me. Don't hide behind those little girl slaps."_

Feeling slightly out of it suddenly, I picked up my pace and tried to get home as fast as I could. A few long minutes with me battling my mind on what I should ponder about, I made it to the Library. Unlocking the door, I flipped the sign to open, and started turning the lights on. After setting my stuff down in my bedroom, I came back down the stairs and began rechecking the books that were dropped off, back in.

Finishing the easy chore, I could feel my anxiousness course through my veins. I wanted to move, to do something, but I had nothing I could do. I could only wait. Running my fingers through my hair, I began to loiter around the Library, unbeknownst to me; I had led myself to the spot where I spied on Ulquiorra a few days ago. With a smile on my face and an ache in my chest, I shook my head.

_Ulquiorra_, I thought to myself_, you weren't just invading my mind without permission, you seem to have already made your mark in my heart._

I could only hope that he wasn't stringing me along.

Later that night, after I had closed up the Library, I walked into the bathroom and went to take off my shirt. Sliding my cotton shirt off, I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder at my back.

My eyes widen in slight horror, my back was still red, and if you looked close enough you would be able to tell it was dry as well. Stretching my arm muscles a little bit, I watched as my skin tried to move with my muscles only to have them create little stretch marks. Much to my relief though, I had no blisters.

I stood there with my back to the mirror staring in fascination and horror of what I had done to myself. I watched my bones rub under my skin and how my muscles tried to move my skin as much as it possibly could.

Pulling my shirt down, I mulled over the idea of having a shower tonight. Opening the cabinet behind the mirror, I reached in there to get some ointment for my back. Not bothering to look up, I let my hand feel around the selves, only to have them touch something flimsy and plastic.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I pulled it out.

I froze. My heart stopped. My fear was back again. I was scared.

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead _was in my hands.

**Soul Society Correctional Facility; 11:43 pm.**

A young seventeen year old boy opened his car door, and leaned his head back on his seat trying to cool his head. He had been thinking of what he could say when he came face to face to the man inside the facility. Even after several long hours, he still came up with nothing.

Sighing, he got out and slammed his car door. Making sure he had locked it, he walked towards the facility. The facility was, thankfully, located in a rural area; with no traffic for miles, he was able to relieve some of his stress by speeding on the dirt roads.

Taking in his surroundings, he headed towards the fence just outside the facility. Stopping before it, he stared at the electrical wire at the top and the password keypad to open the gate. He closed his eyes, and tried to purge himself into the eyes of others, inside the building. He started with the ones whose abilities were to hop from mind to mind, knowing that mere humans wouldn't be able to feel the little probe he made in their brain.

Following the signals of all the brain waves, he trailed the one that kept going towards the last floor in the rear. He slowly removed himself from the wave and tried to move into the mind that lay inside the cell. He had his brain right in synch to the person, before Ulquiorra's mind began to be bombarded by thoughts.

_What are you doing here, boy?_

_You really shouldn't be so far away from her._

_If Gin finds out you've come to me, you won't be able to protect her._

_How does that sound?_

_Would you like to be there to hear her scream?_

_Perhaps beg my name in mercy?_

_Or shall she beg of yours?_

He released himself from the man inside the facility. He angrily slammed his body against the fence, yelling angry profanities. Huffing and puffing, he turned around to walk back to his car. He had gotten what he wanted to know.

He yanked his car door opened only for it to be stopped instantly by a frail pale hand. He froze altogether, wondering who could've snuck up on him without being able to hear their thoughts.

He faced the direction of the owner of the pale hand. Two adults stood before him, one with long white hair and the other wearing pink.

"Now, what might you be doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So..what...two weeks without an update? A little lazy on my part... *cringe*<br>I thank each and everyone that has favorite/alerted/reivewed. :)**

**tanakaL : Thank you! :D**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever : Hanataro is pretty deep if you think about it. He's a, unfortunately, minor character, but when he says something, he means it.**

**BlessedRain : I hope he comes back real soon too! But he may be over there for awhile...it's all apart of the big picture :) I'm quoting Maximum Ride now :D**

**splitheart1120 : That, my friend, is a good question.**

**ladycifer: Poor Hime, indeed. It's a terrible feeling...**

**MusicBeyondHorizons : I would go with that feeling :) It's on the right track.**

**Nightkill : Hehe :D**

**katlove78 : Yeah, I changed Hime just a little bit. In the anime, she's more withdrawn probably because she's not there all the time. And then in Heuco Mundo, you get to see that little spark in her. So if she actually has some backbone she wasn't showing us, maybe this is how she really is when she's alone? Plot twists are so much fun to write :)**

**I'll probably be updating again this week so look for it! :D You know, to make up for leaving you guys hanging for two weeks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 15**

My breath was stuck in my throat, and my eyes were producing tears. Was someone trying to scare me? They obviously were doing a good job of it. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. Did they feel accomplished making me feel this way?

Letting out a shaky breath, I took my book and walked out of the bathroom. Paranoid, I kept glancing back to make sure no one was following me as I walked to the kitchen. Gripping the book tightly in my hand, I opened the freezer door. _No one must ever find out about this. _I thought, burying my book under all the ice.

I walked into the school the next morning, still slightly jumpy. I had bags under my eyes from the many times I woke up until I finally gave up with the idea of sleeping around 5 this morning. My back was starting to ache even more and every time something touched my back, it would burn like crazy.

Walking to my locker, I dilly-dallied with my combination. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"HIME!" Someone yelled at me as I slammed myself against the lockers and cowered. "Are…Are you okay?" They asked under their sniffles of giggles.

Realizing it was just Nel, I relaxed. "I'm okay." I responded, slowly getting back up on my two feet. I really needed a distraction.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

"Do you think Grimmjow likes you?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, but don't change the subject on me!" She whined.

"You're the empath here, answer both of these questions." I pointed out, trying to push these haunting thoughts to the back of my mind.

"I could but I like being told it in person, instead of having to on rely on myself to find the answer when they can just tell me." She said, pouting.

"Why don't you just ask him then?" I pointed out.

"Because I'm talking to you now, and it's kinda awkward between us." She finished her sentence by glaring at me.

"Awkward? You guys are just too scared to try anything." I said, smirking. Slowly, last night was going to be nothing but a dream.

"I'm not scared!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Opening up my locker, I grabbed my things and gave her a look. "I'm not!" Slamming my locker shut, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Then here's your chance, he's coming over here." I said, watching Grimmjow walk towards us with his eyes on the ground.

"What?" She whispered, panicked. Sighing, I took her by the shoulders, and turned her around to face him. Irony of the situation? That was the exact moment he looked up. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and continuing on his walk over here.

"I think I should leave." Nel whispered to me, trying to pull out of my grasp and run away.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't get very far." I whispered back creepily into her ear.

"But Orihime! You don't feel what I feel!" She responded in a hurried voice, still trying to get away.

"Is it what the empath in you feels? Or what your heart is trying to reach out to you and say?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't just talking about her when I spoke those words.

"Hey." Grimmjow said, finally coming to a stop in front of us. Even though, 'hey' was addressed to both of us, his eyes remained on Nel's form. Nel, realizing this and obviously picking up vibes, tensed up and gave him a cheeky smile. I let go of her shoulders, and relaxed when she didn't run away but instead stayed put. In slight fear, I might add, but continued standing there nonetheless.

"H-hey…?" She replied in a shaky voice, still trying to keep her smile intact, looking visibly nervous. Grimmjow, not being the utter fool I thought him out to be, noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

And so the two love birds stood there. One in fear and the other aiming his glare.  
>So thus, I fled away from the scene.<p>

_This was going to happen sometime, _I thought to myself as I walked to my homeroom class. They were going to confront each other about their feelings sometime.

Setting my stuff down on my desk, I settled myself down in my seat. The tension was still in the air, and everyone was still giving me the cold shoulder. Therefore, in this amount of chaos, I sat there staring at the door, waiting for something to happen.

In the midst of my silent plea for something to happen, the heavens had to answer my calls with Rangiku steadily opening the door. She let her eyes roam, before resting them upon me.

Those pretty blue eyes of hers, full of anguish, fear, and worry, bore into mine.

That was the last thing I remember before I blanked out into that house again.

"_Why must you always be so difficult?" Someone said, having their words echo inside my head but not being brave enough to show me their face. I tried standing up, only to be pulled back to the ground as handcuffs began appearing around my wrists leaving me chained to the wall. _

"_Let me go!" I yelled out loud, suddenly feeling angry instead of scared._

"_All in good time, my darling. All in good time, I will set you free." The voice whispered. I shivered feeling the breath of the person talking to me, leaving me frustrated because I couldn't see anything. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I growled under my breath, feeling cold fingers trailed up my legs._

"_You will be mine someday. When he is gone, when she leaves, and when the others are finished off." I froze, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Shaking my head, I tried forgetting the thought. This…this person could never hurt them. "Think what you may, little one. But you will be mine, for you are mine to claim." It finished with their voice slowly fading out, and my eyesight going back to normal._

I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to nonchalantly feel around to make sure I was back in the classroom. My chest felt heavy and I was beginning to feel weak. Blinking a couple of times, I noticed that Rangiku was still in the room.

Finishing off our staring contest, I relaxed when she left the room. Bending over, I went to look at my legs that felt _its _cold fingers trail my skin. Gasping, I tried to calm myself down.

Purple finger prints were scattered around my ankle and then a light straight line climbed all the way up past my knee. I was officially fed up with this. I didn't like feeling like this and I didn't know what was going on.

Getting up, I rushed out of the classroom. When in doubt, talk to Ichimaru.

Fast-walking down the halls, I frantically searched for Rangiku. Gin would be with Rangiku, wouldn't he? I mean, they weren't always together, but it was a 50/50 chance, wasn't it? Plus, she couldn't have gotten that far away, she was right there in my classroom only minutes ago.

Turning the corner, I quickly put my hands out to catch me as I rammed into something solid.

"Well then, what do we have here?" The person spoke tantalizingly at me. Tensing up, I realized how much of a mess I was in. I looked up, hoping that I was wrong, only to be proven differently.

Nnoitora, stood before me, smirking as if he knew everything in this world.

**Soul Society Correctional Facility; around 4 am, the morning before. **

The seventeen-year old boy sat back and rested his head on the wall. _How did this happen? _He thought to himself, remembering what had happened outside the facility only a few hours before hand.

_He yanked his car door open only for it to be stopped instantly by a frail pale hand. He froze altogether, wondering who could've stuck up on him without being able to hear their thoughts._

_He faced the direction of the owner of the pale hand. Two adults stood before him, one with long white hair and the other wearing pink. _

"_Now, what might you be doing here?"_

_He stared for a second, contemplating on his next move._

"_I…I needed to check something out." He responded trying to stand taller to look more at ease._

"_Now boy, how do you suppose you check something out, out here?" The pink man said, giving off a goofy smirk in the boy's direction._

"_The gate IS closed." He pointed out, slowly becoming more and more suspicious of the two._

"_I suppose, you're not from around here." The long white-hair one replied, putting his hand behind the boy's back and pushing him back towards the gate. _

"_We'll just have to show you around." The pink man said, before coming around the other way and placing his hand on the boy's temples. The boy's eye widen as he tried to break free from their hold, but ended in vain, as now they had submerged him in unconsciousness before he could even blink._

The boy rolled his shoulders, and walked up to the door. When he had awoken, it had come to his attention that he was being held in a cell. Standing there, he felt his face become hard and expressionless before knocking on the door.

"We're not letting you out of there, boy."

"We are not too blind to see that you're on their side." Another one replied right after the other from the other side of the door. He was beginning to feel rage from deep within him. Just because **he **was in here, did not make everyone else on his side like him.

"I just needed to make sure of something." He spoke forcefully, hoping to get his point across.

"An Espada, come on our turf? Just to make sure of something?" One of them inquired out loud.

"As we said boy, we are not that stupid." One replied back just as forcefully.

"Orihime Inoue." He spoke in a clear voice, pausing to hear any objections to the name. "I come on the welfare of Orihime Inoue."

And so, the door opened and he felt the slightest bit of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Ulquiorra? FEELINGS? How can this be?<br>Why yes, Strawberry-Chappy Forever. I stole what your review was going to be before you even reviewed ;)**

**I thank everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed.**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: My chapters aren't that short. I make sure each one is at least 2,000+ words or it feels unworthy to be on fanfiction. **

**Tuliharja: It's a long review...a long review...WOOHOO! I'm planning to have some of the background of this rivalry they have soon. ANOTHER GRIMMJOW AND NEL COUPLE LOVER? HIGH-FIVE ME! Thanks for the review, it really made my day :)**

**splitheart1120: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**BlessedRain: I was originally planning on updating Thursday but my friend wasn't quite done with the packet yet. Hehe :)**

**ladycifer: I'm glad to have made your day :D**

**lovely smile: Thanks! I really like that smiley thing you did :D**

**fallenangel320: Thank you for reviewing! I'm slowing adding in the comic relief...hopefully it'll be enough. **

**Thank you for your time! Now..I have to go figure out what I'm supposed to do with a Dihedral ratio? *bangs head on desk* This is gonna take awhile...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"N-noitora…ah...hi." I stuttered trying to back away from him. He stood towering over me, coming closer and closer.

"It sure is nice to meet again now, isn't it?" He spoke, drawing out every word.

"Yeah…" I responded hesitantly, becoming more and more wary. Perhaps I shouldn't have let myself get cornered in a hallway.

"Surely, we have time to finish what we started right?" He asked, smiling widely down on me.

"I...I don't think that would be a good idea?" I answered, my voice getting tinier and tinier by the second.

"HIME!" Someone yelled down the hallway. Watching as he lost eye contact to look down the hall, I took the opportunity to turn and run to the person. Running down the hallway, I could feel his eyes bore holes into my back. Looking up, I tried focusing on the person who had just saved my ass.

"Nel…" I trailed off, coming to a stop in front of her. "How was…Grimmjow?" I asked, hopefully trying to change the subject from Nnoitora, considering how pale and frail she looked at the moment.

"Nothing happened." She answered curtly. Watching as Nnoitora turned the corner, finally turning her attention to me, her face began to color. "Right, someone said you ran out of the classroom, and I was worried something happened and –what is on your leg?" She babbled before looking down in horror at the bruises scattered across my leg.

"Oh this? It's nothing." I said coolly, trying to play it off. Before I told her anything, I would need answers first. "Anyways, did you see Rangiku or Gin anywhere?" I asked. A look of confusion passed across her face before answering.

"Um…no? What are you talking about, Orihime? They didn't even come to school at all today." She said, in a questioning tone.

"What?" I asked, they never missed school. Gin, especially, needed to be here to keep his men in check.

"Didn't they tell you? Gin got caught up in something last night, Rangiku got worried when he didn't show for the Espada Annual Monday meeting, and took off after him." She said, dragging me by the hand back to class. "I thought you knew."

"Oh." I said, as she opened the classroom door and took her seat. If they weren't here, who came to my class?

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by without any disruptions. Nnoitora was out of sight, and the mystery of Rangiku was still left unsolved. It wasn't until lunch time did the day take a wrong turn.<p>

I walked into the lunchroom, accidentally walking into a war zone in the process. I had seen people filing out in a hurried fashion down the hallways away from here, but I didn't think too much of it. Now? I wish I had.

Food was splatter in some areas, and yelling was seen everywhere. Almost every Espada and Shinigami were here; yelling at each other; invading everyone else's bubble. It was outrageous, down right humiliating to find them in this mess. I watched in silence as their combined voices just got louder and louder. Suddenly feeling a little fed up by this, I spoke up.

"This is pathetic! Are we seriously doing this now?" I screeched at everyone, trying to get my voice heard. There was a slight pause before the yelling continued.

"Who said you could tell us what to do?"

"What side are you on anyways?"

"You have no room to talk."

"This is school property!" I replied back angrily.

"And we were your team mates." Rukia said, coming up behind me. "But that didn't stop you then either?" She finished, sending me a glare.

"I didn't–," I started.

"Save it. I don't need your excuses." She replied, waving me off like I was nothing. "Shinigami! Fall back." She yelled over the yells and cries of everyone else. "We don't need to be mingling with these," she shot me a glance, "losers."

I had to admit, her words slightly stung. But it didn't hurt that bad compared to the pain I felt when I realized the Espada were giving me pity looks. Being the complete emotional wreck I was, I turned and left. I didn't want pity, I didn't want pain. But if I didn't have either, only a few knew how that would end.

The bell had just rung signaling that lunch was over and I was still sitting on the roof top. I didn't want to get up. I didn't even feel like moving. Slowly coming to the realization that I'd have to go to class sometime, I stood up and walked to the fence that blocked me from jumping off the roof. I held onto the fence while I nestled the top of my head against it.

This wasn't fair. This treatment. I didn't even do anything wrong. All I wanted was to follow what I thought was right. I didn't mean to hurt anybody, and I made it clear to them that I'd only be the watcher. I promised I wouldn't get in the way and I wasn't going to even be in their little brawls.

Even after all this, they thought they had the right to be angry at me? I thought to myself. Gripping onto the fence even harder, I raised my head.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why must all you of be so complicated? I haven't even done anything wrong! Everyone…why can't everyone just see that?" I muttered, falling to the ground on my knees.

"Inflicting self-pain, are we?" Someone asked as the roof door came to close. Turning around to glare at the one that invaded my privacy, I bit my tongue before lashing out some not-so-kind words at an innocent bystander.

"Grimmjow." I muttered. "Of course, you'd be the one to find me. You always skip class to come here anyways, right?" I babbled loud enough for him to hear, as I walked back to the middle of the roof, away from the fence.

"Who else would be the one to find you?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders, throwing a wolfish grin my way.

"Nobody and that may have been the point." I pointed out, warily.

"You say you want to be left alone when in all reality, you just want someone to listen." Grimmjow spoke softly as he came to sit down next to me. "All we needed was someone who could listen." He mumbled, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"Listen to what? Us complain?" I snorted. "Okay, so we find someone who's willing to listen and what? They don't want us to complain about how miserable we are, or what's getting thrown our way. What's the point of burdening someone else with our own problems?" I ended, frustrated.

"The point is that we can admit it to someone else. Whether or not they're really listening or if they even care, at least they were there when we needed them the most." He replied back, calmly.

I stared at him for a moment. His head was raised to the sky with his eyes half-closed. He was being really down to earth right now, and it wasn't…Grimmjow? It was different. Not that it was bad, but I guess I never really knew him.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked suddenly, feeling a sudden urge to understand.

"She listened to me. We'd have our little quarrels but they were never real. So how? How could something that seemed like it would never fall apart become so awkward? So distant?" He asked me with such passion in his eyes. Passion for her.

"Things happen, Grimmjow. If you don't like how it is, change it. You have a choice. Now go make a choice." I said, sternly. I gave away my freedom to make a choice when I started to put others first. Grimmjow was still an arrogant kid at heart that only knew how to follow what he desired. He had the right to go after what he wanted and not be damned about it.

He stared at me for awhile before scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Orihime. You speak like you know what you're doing, but when you think about it. You're as lost as I am." He stated before glaring at me. "Why don't you take care of yourself for awhile before trying to pull someone else back up?" He asked hoarsely.

"Why not?" I shot back in a puny voice. On the outside, I stood my ground; but inside, I felt like cowering and running away fast from this confrontation.

"Because," He started and paused to think, "if you try pulling someone out of the hole when you're already sitting there next to them, won't both of you fall back down even harder in defeat?" I bit my lip and covered my face with my hair. He was right, I had to admit but it didn't make me feel any better.

"You know what they say! The more times you fall, the stronger you get." I tried saying cheerily, only to choke mid-sentence.

"No. The more times you fall, the easier it is for you to get pushed down again." He pointed out, not even bothering to realize how personal this conversation had gotten. Still slightly petrified on how close he was getting to striking a cord, I reached over and tried pulling my legs against my chest, only to flinch at the physical contact between my hand and the scattered bruises.

"Ow…" I whispered, trying to carefully avoid touching that spot again.

"What is that?" Grimmjow asked, in rushing alarm.

"It's nothing really, just some–," I paused and stared at him for a minute, "I've been having these random black outs of a man with purple eyes. Today, I thought I saw Rangiku and I blacked out. I woke up with bruises where he traced my leg with his fingers." I spoke quickly, watching his eyes as a fire arose within them. He jerked up and stalked off, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I sat there a little while longer, trying to fit everything together and see how they connected.

What I didn't know at the time, is how soon everything would fall into place and completely crash into everything I was working for.

**Soul Society Correctional Facility; Present.**

The young man walked towards his car with a victorious air around him. He was going to keep her protected, the lone man inside wouldn't ever be able to get outside. He would be forever stuck in there, never to see the light of day again.

He opened his car door and climbed in. Starting his engine, he jumped a little noticing that his phone was vibrating louder against his leather seats. Picking his phone up, he answered the incoming phone call.

"Hello?" He called into the phone as he drove in reverse to turn back around to town.

"Ulquiorra? It's Rangiku and Gin's been out of whack as of a few moments ago. I mean, last night, he didn't seem normal but now? He's not listening to me or acknowledging me. I don't think he even remembers that I'm in the car with him. His eyes have a blank look to them, and he's speeding down the road. I don't know what to do." Rangiku said nervously into the phone. Ulquiorra held onto his phone tightly, muttering obscenities along the way. He held his foot harder into the gas pedal, becoming paranoid about the timing of this all.

"What road are you guys on? Where is he heading?" He spoke urgently into the phone, trying to get Rangiku to hear him over all her non-stop babbling.

"We're going down the road to the correctional facility, and–," She said, rushing out her words. Her voice becoming louder in panic.

"Shut up, you wench." A monotone low voice echoed on the other line, cutting Rangiku off. Ulquiorra sat up straighter as he drove over a hill. He eyed the fast moving car coming from the other side.

"Was that Gin? Put him on the–," He stopped speaking and slammed his foot on the brake. He listened to Rangiku scream into the phone, and watched as the car he was eyeing swerved around and crashed into the tree. The front of the car was now battered and looked almost split in half, if it wasn't for the fact that the tree only came halfway into the hood.

Hanging up the phone and dialing 911, he jumped out of his car and ran to Rangiku's aid. As he spoke to the dispatcher, he began to try and pull Rangiku out. After the first few failed attempts, he managed to pull her out and lay her down on the grass, a few yards away.

Going back to the car, he froze. He opened the driver's door and stared at the empty seat. The seat had no indent and when he felt it, it had felt cold. It was like nobody was even there to begin with. How did Rangiku manage to get down here if she was in the passenger seat the whole time? He asked himself.

Cursing loudly, he took a step back and stared at the direction he was coming from. He felt as though it was all _his _doing.

* * *

><p>A man with purple eyes sat in a chair, smiling in delight. He smiled at how easy toying with them was going to be. Rangiku was now half-dead in the middle of nowhere, Gin wasn't anywhere to be found, Grimmjow –now realizing the danger lurking ahead had became angry, and Orihime was so confused, that she didn't even know she was in the middle of this.<p>

Everything was coming together perfectly, only a few more little games of letting the loose ends go and he would have her. Oh, he would have more than her in his possession. He would have so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I have no excuse for why it took me so long. I truly am sorry it did though. It just got kinda hard to concentrate on our beloved WSSFH, I couldn't will myself to publish this chapter. Until now, now that school's out, perhaps all this alone time will be good. :)<strong>

**Thank you those who have favorited/alerted/reviewed.**

**BlessedRain: And now, I've left you with a bigger DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! :) Hopefully, now that summer's here, my chapters will be longer because I'll have more time to sit and write. **

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: It'll all come together soon...hopefully...I think...maybe? :)**

**lovely smile: Thank you! :)**

**ladycifer: All in due time, as for the appearing marks. Perhaps these visions aren't just visions? But also, perhaps something else?**

**Tuliharja: I know! Finally, I got them together. I wanted to build them, and now I'm doing it. :D**

**megan9669: Thank you! And I wouldn't not finish this, it is sad. When you have that one story you're following, and BOOM. No more. Completely devastating :)**

**splitheart1120: I love your little side note thingys. They can just make me sit here stumped for a little while :)**

**Don't forget to review, because you know. Everything's coming together, for better or for worse :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 17**

Grimmjow walked down the hallways with an angry look on his face. Many other people in the hallway stole a glance at him before turning away in fear. Most people at this school thought that Grimmjow had cooled down. He hadn't started any fights or any verbal brawls in awhile.

But did they realize how much he wanted to? Oh, he wanted to really bad. To see someone shiver in fear, to have their eyes water as he put them down, to have physical contact, to release all this stress that seemed to be growing by the hour.

Walking to his locker, he yanked it opened, only to be pulled out of his thoughts by a barely audible whine.

"Ow…" Nel whispered, as she held her nose. "Really? I just come up to ask you something, and you slam your locker door into my face." She whined while rubbing her eyes to remove the tears that hovered on the rims of her eyelids when sudden pain came to her face.

Grimmjow looked down at her. He liked her, he admitted to himself. But this was really a wrong timing. "What do you want?" He asked her, trying not to sound heartless, only to wince on how much harsher he sounded.

Nel, slightly taken aback from how cold he sounded, stared up at him. She narrowed her eyes, before letting her mind wander. She evened her breathing, drooped her eyelids, and let her arms and legs become like lead to her. Bits and pieces of different emotions flooded into her. Let it be fear, anger, discomfort ; it all came down to the fact that it was because of Grimmjow. All these feelings were being pointed towards him and only around the area he was at.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently, still in the midst of reading the emotions in the air. She stretched her mind out towards Grimmjow, wanting to feel what he was feeling. She tilted her head in confusion when she realized no matter how many times she felt like she had him, he'd always slip away.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfectly fine!" Grimmjow answered her, slamming his locker shut. He crossed his arms, feeling his anger seep through his skin. He watched as she changed from alert and alarmed to completely defenseless. Shaking his head, he felt his stress level rise. "Are you trying to feel me?" He yelled at her. Nel, snapping out of her trance, took a step back.

On the other side of the hallway, Grimmjow heard someone sniffle and whisper, "That's what she said." Completely tired, he turned to the person and shoved him against the wall.

"Do you really want to mess with me right now?" Grimmjow growled, under his breath into the kid's ear. Grimmjow could feel the kid tremble with fear, and it made him shake with pleasure.

"Grimmjow, stop it." Nel mumbled, as she came close to him and gently tugged on his arm. She could tell how terrified the kid was, and how much Grimmjow was enjoying every minute of it. It made her feel sick.

Disgusted.

Grimmjow, losing all care in the world, shoved the boy back into the wall and pushed Nel away. He could feel his smile growing on his face._ Release_, he chanted in his mind. _Soon, I'll be able to release all this stress._

"Grimmjow! You're hurting him." Nel says, raising her voice, trying to be heard. She wraps her arms around her body when she watches him ignore her and stares into the boy's eyes. He looked so happy, doing something so wrong.

"This isn't the Grimmjow I fell for. He wasn't a mindless beast consumed by anger," She whispered angrily to herself. It seemed like time had stopped. Grimmjow had let go of the boy, who was collapsed on the floor gasping for air, and stared at her.

His eyes seemed angry and his body language just screamed at her to go away. She held her breath in fear, not knowing whether or not he actually heard her. What would she say to him if that was the case?

"Out of all the times you could've told me, you tell me when I'm completely mad." He points out as she begins to quiver. He takes one long last look at her before turning his back and walking away.

She didn't know whether or not if she was supposed to feel gratitude because she could not feel him or disappointment that she couldn't feel him because her affections got in the way of his.

All she knew was that in that one moment, she really wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>I lingered outside the door of my next class. I could turn around and even forget trying to act as if nothing happened, but I was curious. What could've made Grimmjow run out like that? Why was he so angry?<p>

Shaking my head, I pulled the door opened. The room was still empty from the hour before. I guess my class wasn't in a hurry to get here. Walking over to a seat next to the window, I dumped my stuff on the desk.

Leaning back on my chair, I brought my leg up on my knee. I lightly pressed my fingers on the bruises. It was all a big mystery, wasn't it? These visions I was having. Having actual physical things happen to me. If these were glimpses of my past then it shouldn't affect me in the present. Unless, of course, someone had an ability to make things like this happen.

Snorting, I dropped my leg back to the ground and looked up. I watched as Nel walked in through the door with her head down. She walked to the seat next to mine, collapsing in her chair. Slumping over, she casually let her head hit the desk. Positioning her head to look at me, I stared.

Her face was left completely expressionless with blood-shot eyes.

She looked tired, tired from everything. Of dealing with things. I couldn't read her mind like Ulquiorra could, but I just knew. It was all in her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away.

_I walked into the girl's bathroom, ready to sit on the toilet and cry. I walked all the way from the other side of the school to come to this bathroom. The bathroom with the always "Broken. Don't use." sign. No one ever entered this bathroom, and if they did, it was usually to relieve stress. To vandalize the walls; telling the walls your secrets, your new lie, your newest crush, or just hateful messages you can't say to their faces. The wall would always be there to listen, and could never judge you for it. _

_Pulling the handle to the bathroom door, I froze. Little sniffles could be heard inside the bathroom. Should I go in? Or should I leave? Others needed this bathroom and I would hate it if someone interrupted my me time. But I would also hate being so alone when feeling like that. _

_Making up my mind, I turned around ready to go back to class. I could always come back later. Only a few steps away from the bathroom, I heard the door squeak open. _

"_D-did you need to use it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and holding the door open for me. I took a look at her, and cringed. I recognized her; she was one of the former Espadas. Holding my hands behind my back, I crossed my fingers in hopes that she wouldn't recognize me. _

"_No, I'm okay." I said, nervously. Nodding my head in thanks, I turned around ready to leave her alone._

"_Just because I'm an Espada and you're a Shinigami doesn't mean we can't mix. It's obvious you need to use it." She insisted. I bit my lip, Espada's were known for deceiving people. _

"_No, really. It's okay." I said, waving at her to go back inside._

"_I can feel it, Shinigami. I can feel you and with that heart of yours like that, there is no way you can be okay." She said, forcing confidence into her voice. _

_She was an empath, I thought to myself. _

"_It doesn't matter what group or clique we're from. In times of need, we should have someone who can listen." She said softly and I began to wonder if she was saying this for my sake or hers. "Join me?" _

Blinking a couple of times, I smiled down at her. It seemed like so long ago when we first met and to think the reason we began friends was because we were both hurting.

Laying my head down across from hers, I gave her a tiny smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and I began to watch as she started to unravel.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stalked through the hallways aiming to go no where in particular. He cursed under his breath, and banged his fist against every other locker. Anger was flowing through him and everyone could feel it.<p>

He ran his hand through his hair. He messed up and he knew it. He let his anger get the better of him, and he shoved it right in everyone's business. He even scared Nel, and that thought made him resent himself even more. If only, _he _wasn't acting up. If _he _just stayed quiet and left the people of this town alone, this mess wouldn't of happened.

"Why now?" He whispered into the empty hallway. "Why now of all times? What's your plan?" He continued, slowly letting his hand cover his eyes. The hallway was quiet, and the light shining through the windows painted a serene picture of protection.

Jumping a little bit, he tensed up and patted down his pockets. Pulling his phone out, he scoffed while reading the caller ID.

_Ulquiorra_

"What do you want?" He snapped into the phone. Did Ulquiorra think he could just get up and leave without telling anybody and getting an earful from him? He was sadly mistaken if he believed so.

"Where is he?" Ulquiorra answered slightly out of breath. Grimmjow could hear the sirens in the background. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he let his anger die down a little.

"Who?" A simple question.

"Gin." A simple answer.

Grimmjow snapped his phone shut, and ran in the direction he came from. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the lesson when the door opened. There was no knock, no warning. I saw the white hair before I realized who it was. I watched as Gin and my teacher conversed for a bit.<p>

Looking towards Nel, we shared a look.

"I thought you said he wasn't here today." I pointed out to her in a low voice.

"He wasn't. He left town last night with Rangiku." She replied, obviously as confused as I was.

"Then…where's Rangiku?" I asked under my breath. I looked out the window searching for her car. "Can you feel her?" I asked Nel, who just shook her head.

"She's not at school." Biting my lip, I slumped down into my chair. I had a funny feeling about this. I continued watching as my teacher nodded her head, and Gin turned to look at me; proceeding to wave me over.

Hesitantly, getting up from my desk, I followed him out into the hallway. Closing my classroom door, I kept my distance and looked at him. He smiled down at me and leaned against the wall.

"Well, Orihime. You should feel relieved today." He started. I raised an eyebrow asking the universal why. "You're off the hook as of today."

"I'm off what?" I asked, still not understanding.

"My men won't be bothering you anymore. We don't need to watch you anymore. No, more along the lines as we don't want to pursue you any longer. I have bigger things to deal with and you're not on the list. So as of today, I'll be taking Ulquiorra back and you can go back to your…friends." He said in a business-like tone. I felt pressure build behind my eyes. I had forgotten. The real reason why Ulquiorra had been following me around.

I swallowed and stared at my feet. Slowly, I heard him walk away from me. When there was finally no one else left in the hallway, I sank to the ground.

Now I couldn't ask why these bruises were appearing nor where these visions were coming from.

I'd no longer be able to communicate with Ulquiorra easily.

And in a sense, I believe I just got rejected from the only other people who tolerated me at that point in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital on the Outskirts of Karakura Town<strong>

A young man sat on the chairs outside the E.R room. He held his head in his hands and gave a shaky breath. He steadily got up and closed his green eyes. Clenching his fists, he tried thinking of ways to cope with this. He crushed his teeth together, and swung his arms around like a little kid throwing a fit.

"It could've been her." He muttered to himself as he leaned his back against the wall. "It's all connected to her and I can't even help Rangiku." He continued raising his voice just a notch. Suddenly, the doors opened. He steadied himself on the balls of his feet. He realigned his facial expressions and walked in the path of the doctor.

"How is she?" He asked. His voice was cold and his face, stoic. The tense vibes of stress were reeling off of him like dandriff. The doctor spoke in hush tones, relaying everything that happened in the E.R. Ulquiorra's face started to crack and soon his facade fell off completely. The doctor walked regretfully away, leaving the young man to stand alone in the hallway.

He began to shake violently before falling to his knees. A loud buzz resounded in the hall. Rubbing the back of his neck, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Yes?" He spoke, trying to cover up his emotions back into a bottle.

"Ulquiorra, my man. I've been trying to get to you." Grimmjow said, desperately into the phone.

"What do you need?" He replied, slowly coming back to his emotionless tone.

"What happened eariler? I went to find Gin, and he was here alright. He revoked you."

"What do you mean by revoked me?" Ulquiorra asked, getting back up to his feet. He slowly started walking towards the door to the E.R room.

"I mean, Orihime is no longer your assignment. It's been revoked." Ulquiorra layed his palm on the door and held his breath.

"I'll be back, Grimmjow. Until then, make sure she stays away from harm."

"Harm from wh-," Grimmjow started to say before Ulquiorra ended the call. Sighing, he looked gravely into the room where Rangiku lay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this took so long to get up. I've had this chapter ready for about a week now but sadly, I'm also in the midst of moving so I didn't really get the time. Plus, I've seem to noticed that I start falling for someone every time I start writing fanfiction O.O How weird is that?<strong>

**Thanks to everyone whose favorited/alerted/reviewed. You keep me going! :) I appreciate every single one of you. **

**Thank you to who reviewed:**

**lovely smile: Sometimes, I ask myself that. You see, I actually had this all planned out, but now? It keeps changing on me :) And this guy? We all know who is he, but...will he be the one to put everything together? *cackles***

**Tuliharja : Things are speeding up, my friend. Gin...Gin is just as deep in this as Orihime is. Heavy protection, indeed. :)**

**BlessedRain : Maybe the last line was..? I asked around before I put it up and they said it was very...creepy? Haha :) This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't keep going without using some of the climax. :)**

**ladycifer: Is it sad that I'll sit here after every update and wait for your review? Haha :) Yeah..Grimmjow was a little out of character, but if you think about it, Grimmjow's actually pretty deep. The last fight he had with Ichigo before Nnoitora intervened? True colors were showing. Perhaps the evil guy isn't in love with her..but more on the game he's playing? O.o**

**splitheart1120: You may or may not be correct ;) Though it's very obvious that he's the mastermind, you never know who'll put everything together. **

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: Now, if only I published this when we still had school. You'd yell that at me in Band class xD Speaking of which, depending on the day and hour I have when you have band, we could skype :D**

**unknown: Bro. You haven't been to my library ;) We have cash registers because we're legit. :D **

**Nightkill: If you ever see this message, Hi! I like how your spacing yourself from each update. It's like if you want to, you could continue reading, but you want to wait so you don't get the horrible week-long wait cliffhanger. :) **

**Don't forget to review! I hope your lives are having a good change for the better this summer :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 18**

I didn't know why being abandoned like this made me hurt this much but it did. I eventually got back up and walked back into the classroom. Ignoring all the stares, I managed to get to my desk with a straight face. Slowly, I crashed into my seat. I could hear the voice of my teacher but I couldn't understand her. I could feel the stare of Nel, but I couldn't look at her. _Not yet, I'm not ready_ _to be read,_ I thought to myself, shaking my head miserably.

"It's just Ulquiorra. We wouldn't have been able to work out anyways." I whispered to myself. Glaring angrily at my desk, I bit my lip. Did I really believe that? For that moment, did I really think that way?

Self punishment. That's what I was giving myself right now. I was making myself feel worthless and lower than dirt because I had just been thrown to the crub. But did I really need to do that to myself? I had Nel and Rangiku by my side and Ulquiorra wouldn't let this all be for nothing -he'd make it right if I really meant something to him.

I wasn't lower than dirt, I deserved much more than to feel like this. Gin was just being a jerk. The rightful way as the co-leader of the Espadas. They had a reputation to up hold and I did as well. Just because I was kicked out by both teams, didn't mean I'd leave this game into their hands. No, I was going to play and get answers. Whether they let me or not.

* * *

><p>By the time the last bell had rung, I was out the door before anyone could get in my way. If I wanted answers, there's only one place where I'd get them. Urahara's shop.<p>

"Orihime!" I heard Nel bellow out behind me. I was able to avoid her picking up on my feelings, but I really wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to second guess myself and not follow through with my decisions.

"Hey..." I choked out, raising my hand to wave a little bit. A queasy smile made it's way to my face as she came closer.

"Hey...what...where are you going?" She asked nervously. She stood there staring at me slightly stunned by my sudden change in attitude.

"I just...I need to do something, Nel." I started avoiding the truth before becoming straight forward with her.

"I can help?" She offered with a shrugg. I shook my head, watching as she became chestfallen.

"I appreciate you asking," I started out, trying to word this nicely, "I kinda want to do this myself, you know?" I said, trying to get her to understand. She nodded slowly and shook her head.

"You have something you must really need to do right now." She spoke softly. "All by yourself, too." Sighing, she came closer and ruffled my hair. "You grow up so fast." She ended with a smile.

Laughing softly under my breath, I smacked her hand away and smile at her. Turning my back to her, I ran in the direction to his shop. I had to get there fast. I needed to do this before _they _get there.

* * *

><p>I crouched behind a car in the parking lot as I saw <em>them <em>pull in. Rukia and the others slowly got out and piled in the shop. They were already here and I really needed to talk to Kisuke. If Gin was no longer on my side, and Kisuke really couldn't care less about who he talked to, he'd be the one to anwser my questions. But could I really go in there when they were there? For all I knew, they could be waiting to pounce on me for my betrayal.

I needed to do this though. I needed to do this now. Quickly gathering up my courage, I stood up from behind the car and started walking to the shop. With each step I took, I could feel my new found confidence draining from me. My instinct to cower and take punishment was kicking in, and it wanted me to flee. Grabbing the handle of the door, it was now or never.

Stepping inside the shop, I searched for them. I wanted to know where they were at if I happen to encounter them. I looked around before realizing that they probably went around to the back. Walking over to the counter, I nodded at Ururu.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Did you run here?" She asked quizzically, noting how out-of-breath my voice sounded.

"What? No...no...I'm just a little nervous." I said trailing off. _How should I put this?_ I asked myself.

"What do you want?" She said, getting straight to the point. I looked at her, giving her a sly smile.

"I...I need to talk to Kisuke." I started, holding onto the counter. "I know I might not be allowed to anymore, but I really need to. It's important." I spoke softly. I wanted answers. I needed them before anything gets worse. I looked up at her, only to find her beckoming me to come behind the corner around back.

All that I needed to do now was have this talk and avoid the others. Easier said than done, if I might add.

* * *

><p>Nel watched as Orihime turned around and ran off. She fiddled with her fingers until Orihime vanished from sight. Rubbing her face, she turned around to go back inside the school. With no one waiting for her at home, and Orihime not around to keep her company, she needed to stay in a environment she was familiar in.<p>

She pushed opened the doors, and shuffled through all the other teenagers rushing out. She could hear the buzz of all their voices coming together as one. It was comforting to say the least. Silence would've been a little too lonely.

Opening her locker door, she gently picked up her book and set them inside her bag. _Perhaps_, she thought to herself, _tomorrow everything will be okay_. Slowly shutting the door, she waited to hear the satisfied click of the lock. Turning around, she began to walk in the direction to the roof before bumping into someone. She stumbled a little bit before catching her balance.

"S-sorry." She stuttered out, trying to hold onto the person she bumped into so they wouldn't fall. "I wasn't looking where I was going. It was my fault." She said, squeezing her eyes as she apologized. She felt them shrug off her hand, and walk away.

Looking over at the person, she noticed he was in a group of people and didn't pay much attention to their collision. Sighing, she scolded herself for making a big deal out of nothing.

Holding her bag tighter against her shoulder, she began to walk to the stairwell. She stood there for a second before pushing open the door. If she went up there and he was there, what would she do?

"Ignore him." She told herself as she gathered her insides and started climbing up the steps. She stared at the steps, of her feet hitting each other while concentrating on calming her heartbeat. There was nothing to nervous or anxious about.

Before reaching the very top, a shadow loomed on the steps in front of her. Debating on whether to ignore it or not, she flicked her eyes up to see who is was. Taking a quick intake of breath, she stood up straighter and held onto the railing like her life depended on it.

"Nel…" Grimmjow trailed off, staring longingly at her. With her head still down and her ability useless towards him, she didn't see the signs.

"Grimmjow." She said curtly. Grimmjow winced inwardly before putting on a straight face.

"Do you know where Orihime is?" He asked as her eyes began to water. It was always about Orhime, wasn't it? She thought to herself harshly. Clenching her teeth together, she shook her head. Grimmjow sighed and stared at her a while longer. Anyone could see he wanted to say something, everyone but her.

Grimmjow left the stairwell a few moments after.

Nel sanked to the floor, sitting with her head between her knees and her hands cradling her head.

Even with all the misunderstandings between the both of them, she sat there with her head in her hands, wishing they were in his.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in a chair, watching the heart monitor. Every now and then, the monitor would stop beating, arising panic, only to start going again. He was the only one in town who knew of what had happened and while he planned on keeping it that way, he knew it wouldn't be possible. It wouldn't be fair.<p>

"Rangiku…how did you get caught up in this?" He asked out loud to himself. She was alive at the very least, her body was healing, and recovery was hopeful for her. But waking up? There was no way. Not with her mind in a panic when the car crashed. She had tensed up, sitting in the passenger side. Some said it was a miracle to not be dead. Some said it was a curse to be a vegetable.

How would he break the news to her?

Rangiku and Nel were the last few remaining friends of hers that had been there when they were needed the most. Having to lose her support system back then because of _him _and then losing another one now for the same reason. How could she handle that?

He closed his eyes, and laid back in his chair. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to show her that not everything was lost. That there was always a way.

He remembered her always being so cheery before the accident. Telling all the sad and angry childish peers that it was no use to be sad. He remembered asking her why she thought that. At first, she didn't answer him. Actually, she didn't even acknowledge him. He shrugged it off, and didn't bother her again. About a week before the accident, he saw her walking towards him, saying she had the answer.

_"The reason why it's no use to be sad. Is because no matter how sad or lonely you are, everyone else keeps moving along on their path, and barely no one stops to look besides the ditch to the people who've stopped along the way. Being externally sad is like asking for attention. If you wanted attention, you shouldn't be sad because no one is willing to ask what's wrong." _

Shaking his head, he cackled a little. She had a mature way of thinking that she didn't show at such a young age.

_Maybe...Maybe tomorrow, I can return and see her_. He thought to himself before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Ururu led me to the back, silently opening each door to check to see which one Kisuke was in. I began to feel nervous. My palms started to feel sweaty and I felt like the back of head was just getting banged against wall repeatedly. The bruises on my leg started stinging and I didn't know why.<p>

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, I covered my eyes as they began to water. With my other hand, I tried to grab something to keep me upright, only to accidentally knock something over.

A loud crash was heard, with following footsteps.

"What is she doing here?" Rukia asked bitterly.

"I see that it is no longer your concern on what she does." Ururu replied smoothly. Although I was giving Ururu a mental high-five, I could feel myself slipping.

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that." Rukia snapped at her. Uncovering my eyes, I looked around. The lights above me kept flickering, and my eyes kept unfocusing making it hard to see.

"Oho? What do we have here?" Kisuke asked, finally showing himself behind a closed door.

"I need to talk to you." I choke out, loud enough for my voice to carry over to his ears. I fell against the wall, trying to steady myself as the room began to spin.

"Why, of course. But of what, Orihime?" He said playfully, but at the same time, giving me the all knowing watchful eye.

"It's about the bruises and the visions. That guy!" I started, only to stop myself when lights kept getting brighter and my ears began to ring.

"That guy?" Kisuke asked before looking down at my bruised leg. My leg was scorching by now, for reasons I didn't know. "Is that?" He trailed off. I vaguely remembered hearing him start.

The lights flickered again and in those few seconds of darkness, Orhime vanished.

There was no trace of her except for the broken glass that she had accidentally knocked over.

It wouldn't be until days later, would they dare enter her home. There, they would find a book.

Open, faced down. Laying in a puddle of water on the coffee table, with a little purple marker smile face on its cover.

* * *

><p><strong>WHY ARE MY UPDATES SO SLOW, YOU ASK? <strong>

**I'm...not really sure. This is not edited at all. I couldn't find anyone, I'm been searching for someone to send it to since Tuesday and no one had the time, so if you find any mistakes, please point it out so I can fix them! Thank you. **

**I thank everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed:**

**fallenangel320: I can see that..you..you should correct this chapter in your next review since you know..YOU ARE MY EDITOR :P Lol :)**

**Tuliharja: What do you mean? Like...a filler? Well, Grimmjow's probably the only one Ulquiorra can depend on since they are...slightly close? Poor Nel, indeed. I understand what you're going through, Nel! You're not alone :) TO THE ONES WHO CAN RELATE TO HER, WE FEEL YOU!**

**BlessedRain : Nope. ;) Btw, you are my 100th reviewer, you have gained the title! Hazzah! Funny part? I haven't finished the movie at all...**

**ladycifer: Still had to wait :( Sorry...and aww...Thank you! x3 We both shall find out soon...soon, I don't know if you'll enjoy the next chapters though, they're very interesting though. :D**

**splitheart1120: Because your feelings are right..**

**Nightkill: Have you came across these future messages yet? :) Nnoitra is...very much out there, isn't he?**

**Thank you for reviewing! Don't be shy! Keep them coming! :) Only Fanfiction understands... ;)**

**ATTENTION ANYONE WHO LIKES GOING TO ANIME FESTIVALS! If you live in the US, and you live in Kansas(I'm moving soon anyways, so it doesn't matter if I tell you), and you plan to go to the Anime Festival on July 30th. I will be there. Probably as Nel again. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 19**

**Two hours after disappearance.**

"She just disappeared." Rukia said out loud, leaning back against the couch. Ichigo stood against the wall across from her.

"I don't think she just disappeared." Ichigo said softly, running his fingers through his hair. Chad and Uryuu had went out to inform Nel of Orihime's disappearance. They wanted to avoid any confrontations about it at school where anyone could listen in.

"You mean she wasn't here to begin with?" Rukia questioned him. It was an outrageous idea, having someone there but not there in the first place.

"The bruises she had. Where did she get them?" Ichigo pondered out loud, ignoring Rukia's question.

"It's something Kisuke probably knows." Rukia grumbled.

"It's something that'll be kept secret until the very end, too." Ichigo sighed. "Weren't you mad at her?" He asked curiously.

"Well. Yeah." She started, crossing her arms. "We were friends since the beginning and then he comes along and she chooses him over us. We've been there for her the longest. I just don't understand why she would leave us like that." Rukia vented at him.

"Maybe it's because you went psycho on her?" Ichigo openly suggested. He didn't see her coming with marker in her hand. She glowered and right when he looked up, she jumped on him.

Ichigo was finally able to have a mustache.

* * *

><p>Nel sat in her living room in shock. She was gone? Only minutes ago did she hesitantly let them inside her house and then they spewed out this…this nonsense?<p>

"You're messing with me." She said softly, grasping onto her elbows in terror. "You want her back. All to yourself, right?" She said louder, accusation after accusation forming in her head.

"No. She's really gone." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was getting irritated. Why couldn't this woman understand? What was there not to understand?

Chad stood in the doorway watching this interaction. He didn't want to get in the middle of Uryuu's frustrations and Nel's denial, but he still wanted to help her.

Shinigami or Espada.

Right now, those were nothing but mere memories.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled angrily at the sky outside of the Huenco Mundo apartments. She wasn't at her home and she wasn't with Nel. The Shinigami's wouldn't take her back in without some kind proof that she wouldn't turn against them and Gin had threw her at the curb only hours ago.<p>

Slamming his car door, he sauntered towards the office where Gin would be at. He was already pissed that he couldn't find her and he was fed up with being in the dark.

Slamming the door opened, the bell that was supposed to chime, flew off and rolled on the floor several feet away from him. Turning his attention to the desk next to him, he glared down at Gin.

"What brings you here at this time?" Gin inquired, his tone filled with malice and an overbearing cheerfulness.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow yelled at him no longer able to hold in his rage. He walked to where he was sitting and flung everything off the desk to the floor. Putting his weight on his hands, he crouched over, towering over Gin bearing his canines.

"Now. Now. Calm down, Kitty." Gin responded with a sly smile. "What is this 'fuck' you speak of?" He asked, leaning forward, challenging Grimmjow to do something in spite.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Grimmjow sneered. Gin chuckled under his breath, still smiling at the tempered cat.

"Why, I do believe that is my question."

"Don't fuck with me, Gin. I want to know what's going on!" He roared, slamming his hands repeatedly down on Gin's desk. Gin watched in amusement, he flicked his eyes to the phone that had miraculously survived Grimmjow's rampage and was still on the desk only by a few inches. His fingers made his way to the drawer as he continued to watch Grimmjow throwing a fit.

"What is going on?" Gin said, continuing to get on Grimmjow's nerve.

"I'm not here to PLAY GAMES!" He bellowed, reaching over to lift Gin up. As soon as he made the move to grab at him, Gin had already placed the gun he held in his drawer upon Grimmjow's shoulder, right above the pressure point.

Grimmjow froze as he felt Gin's finger graze the area behind his ear. The barrel situated itself on the pressure point of the arch of his shoulder and neck. One wrong move and it would be over.

"Now, Grimmjow, why don't you sit down?" Gin said, waving at the chair behind Grimmjow that somehow made his way over to them.

"How?" Grimmjow mouthed as he sat down watching the gun that was now just pointing at him.

"Useless question for another useless day." Gin replied, before turning to the phone.

"Waiting for a call?" Grimmjow asked, still wary of the person behind the gun. Gin raised his finger to his mouth, and picked up the phone right when it went off. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, _How did he know when to pick it up?_

"Speak." Gin instructed into the mike. His finger still laid on the finger with his eyes going into a distant state. If Grimmjow wanted to, he could've made a move. But he stayed still, knowing not to underestimate him.

Gin's eyes turned a darker color as the he listened into the phone. Flaring his nostrils, he eyed Grimmjow. He didn't know what to do with him. Grimmjow was one of his prized possessions on the squad, but he kept pestering him. Pestering is what kitties do and if he kept it up, he'd find the rat.

Sighing into the phone, Grimmjow decided that that was the right time to catch his eye. He gripped the handle of the gun tighter. Grimmjow sat up straighter, staring into the barrel of a .45. Sweat trickled down his neck as he watched Gin's eyes light up. The simple task of talking was now lost to him. How was he supposed to get out of this?

Gin cackled in delight as he set the phone down. It had happened. All he had to do was get rid of the loose ends.

"Grimmjow." Gin said, rolling his name of his tongue.

"Gin." Grimmjow said sternly, still trying to look tough. He'd get out of this. He would.

"It was a success." Gin said cheerfully, before getting up and standing behind him. Grimmjow rubbed his hands together nervously as he felt Gin put his fingers on his shoulders. "A success." Gin whispered into his ear.

"What was a–," Grimmjow started only to be interrupted by the ringing in his ear. Intense pain shook through him as the bullet fired from the gun lodged itself into his foot. Writhing in pain, he crouched over and fell onto the floor. His eyes are blurry with tears while silent screams came out of his mouth.

"I missed any vital organs. You no longer have a foot, though. Completely shattered your bone and if no one comes and find you, you'll die of blood loss." Gin muttered, standing above him.

Grimmjow started hyperventilating, staring at his foot in shock. How was he supposed to walk? To fight? Fighting was his passion.

Gin stared down at Grimmjow for a few more moments before walking out the door.

Little things happen. Things happen for a reason. There's always a reason, they said.

An Espada was rendered useless in the fight that had yet to come. There was no given explanation for that luck.

* * *

><p>Nel watched the two Shinigami's leave her house. How could they do that to her? Arrive out of nowhere and spew out this nonsense. Orihime wasn't gone. There's no possible way for something to just disappear. They were hiding her. They set this up. They were taking her away from <em>her.<em>

Angrily, Nel started screaming at the walls. Locking her fingers in her hair, she roared. Anger blinded her vision as she started ripping apart her living room. Flipping the coffee table, ripping the cushions off the couch, throwing her school papers and books out the window. Her vision became blurry as tears threatened to fall.

Sinking to the floor, she cried. Cried for the friend that was missing. Cried because that was the last person that was left for her.

Roughly wiping her eyes, she looked around. Her living room was in pieces with walls already stripped bare from the years of having nothing on them. Empty picture frames hung from in the hallway, she had removed the light bulbs from the hallway years ago.

Getting up, she started to walk around her home.

The kitchen had no color, the cabinets holding only two plates, two bowls, and two cups. All consisting with the dull color of white. The island was empty except for the aroma-therapy candles that she collected.

The hallway down to her bedroom was a dark corridor. Empty picture frames hung from the wall. Some frames had the glass so clean and pure that it was almost like a mirror. Others had broken glass holding onto the frame for dear life.

No photos. No knowledge of anyone ever living in that house until you got to her bedroom.

Pushing her bedroom door open, every corner was shrouded in the cloak of darkness. Closing the door shut behind her, she started trailing her hand across the wall. Flicking switch by switch by switch.

Three coherent _clicks _were heard before the room came to life. Gold Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, a silent toy train on tracks started running in a circle around her bed; a merry-go-round night light toy spun in circles in the opposite corner of the room, making moving lights on the walls while singing its little song.

The only reason anyone would be able to tell that this place was inhabited. She walked over to her bed and imagined herself sinking into the sheets. Her heart was no longer angry, but instead replaced with a certain kind of sadness.

_It had been a few weeks since the incident in the bathroom. She always stick around, reading the walls in the broken bathroom and lately she'd see the Shinigami girl enter from time to time. They hadn't really spoken since then. Just little hellos and little looks. _

_She watched her mingle with her friends during lunch while she sat alone at her own table. She'd notice her stealing glances at her from where she sat, but didn't act on it. We were dancing around each other. Like little ballerinas in their pristine new shoes. Maybe she'd change that today._

_And so, Nel took it upon herself to get closer to Orihime. _

_After months on trying to become one of Orihime's close friends, Nel crossed paths with Nnoitra. At first, she was shy. Nnoitra was an awkward lanky teenage boy at this age in time and she didn't really know how to handle him. Whenever Orihime was close by, he'd be nowhere to be seen. But whenever she was alone, he'd be following her. Watching her closely, and it was unnerving. She didn't really know what his problem was. _

_Soon Orihime had caught on to her discomfort, and in a frantic state of mind, she waved off Orihime's observation. She didn't want to tell someone her problem, especially if that someone had only been there for so little. She wanted to build this friendship, not lose it all at once. _

_So she kept quiet. One of the following Fridays, she brought Orihime over to spend the night. They had stayed up well into the next morning talking about nonsense. To this day, she still couldn't remember what they had talked about. Other than the fact that it was nice. Really nice. _

_Around the delusional time of four in the morning, Orihime started asking serious questions. Questions she had to seriously answer._

"_Why is no one else home?"_

"_Why are there no photos in the frames?"_

"_Aren't you lonely?"_

_Nel had answered them carefully. Trying not to scare her away. With vague answers but satisfying ones._

"_No one else leaves here."_

"_I have no one worth remembering for picture frames."_

"_I've more or less learned how to be alone without being lonely."_

_With those answers, I could tell she wanted to ask more, but she decided against it. She was grateful for that. Orihime knew when to pry and when to stop. A trait not people her age had or even considered. _

_Not a week later, did a series of misfortune unfold around her. Nnoitra had cornered her after school, making threats that if she didn't comply, he'd hurt Orihime. She obliged at first, letting him bring her to one of the empty classrooms, but when he started playing with her hair. Things took a turn for the worse. She vaguely remembered running out the classroom, clutching her sides as she ran home. She ran inside her home, slamming the door shut, coming into her bedroom, and collapsing as a pile on the floor. _

_She started crying and sobbing on the floor when it happened. The room came to life. Orihime was standing by the switches as her room was covered in light. _

"_I knew something was up when you didn't walk home with me today. So I waited for your return. After an hour, I knew something went wrong. So I made something you could come back to." She stared at Orihime when she said those words. The few hours after that Nel had spilled everything. What had happened, how her parents had abandoned her, everything that had been kept inside. _

Nel let out a breath in agony. She wasn't going to suddenly believe that she could bring her back.

Instead she did something she knew she could do.

She would wait for Orihime to return. Just like she did for her back then.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had left the hospital, leaving the promise of coming back in the air. He was feeling frustrated as he started speeding towards town. He had called Grimmjow a total of six times, and that damn cat wouldn't answer the phone. Ulquiorra promised to beat him over the head the next time he saw him.<p>

He was only minutes from pulling into town before he decided to go to Huenco Mundo Apartments to make sure Gin wasn't there. That accident with Rangiku made his question his loyalty to Gin and being one of the top people of the Espada's, it wasn't a good idea to have trust issues with the man in charge.

Soon, he pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. Getting out of his car, he felt something was out of place. He looked at the office door and took note of it being left ajar. He looked around the parking lot, finding stray cars of other members, but one stood out.

Grimmjow.

Feeling alarmed, he slammed his car door shut, and jogged over to the office. He looked around before looking inside. His eyes widen at the sight of his teammate on the floor. He went over and turned Grimmjow over on his side. Looking at his pupils, he noted the dilation and his ragged breathing.

Then the metallic smell hit his nose. He looked around Grimmjow's vital parts before checking everywhere. He stared at the Grimmjow's foot in horror. It looked like he tried walking over to the door but had finally fell down as a heap on the floor.

He walked over to Gin's desk, picking up the keys that opened every room in the Apartments. He took Grimmjow arm and put it around his shoulders. Dragging him across the floor, he left the office to Apartment building C. Knocking on the first floor door, he was greeted by a pink haired Espada also known as Szayel.

Szayel looked down in him in pure annoyance.

"What?" He growled out at Ulquiorra.

"Help me." Ulquiorra said in a firm tone. It was then that Szayel took a look at who he was holding. Ulquiorra watched as Szayel went ghostly white at the sight of Grimmjow's foot.

He knew now.

That Grimmjow, one of the strongest, had been forced out of the game.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of a dark room. My body was in a bind, making it absolutely impossible to move. Dread ran through my veins as I tried to wiggle out. I bit my lip thinking of the worst of the scenarios.<p>

Laughter started echoing through the room. I froze, feeling an odd sense of familiarity from the laugh. I jerked sideways as I felt someone touch my hair.

"How about we go back in time?" A voice whispered in my ear before I saw glowing purple eyes only a few inches in front of my face.

_Somebody, please help me_. I thought to myself before being thrown inside a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER.<strong>

**Thanks to those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited.**

**ladycifer: Worry not, there will be some ulquihime action. And I went as little Nel :)**

**Tuliharja: Things are speeding up :) Mysterious...that's the word for it :)**

**fallenangel320: Loneliness is baaaaaad. :P :) **

**splitheart1120: You never know. Maybe he'll find her. **

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: I have sooo many typos. D: But you're the Edward Elric to my Neliel. :D**

Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating a lot like I used to. I've just been feeling lousy about myself lately and I've come to terms with this. I feel like if I keep updating in this state of mind, I'll only disappoint you or even rage quit and kill everyone off.

So, I hope you guys don't hate me, but I've decided to go on a break for a month or two. Just for myself, because I really need to get better. Lousy is a loose term for what I've been feeling and it really is more than just that.

I promise when I get back, that the story will be finished and I will be able to update every week like I used to. Because, quite frankly, I miss being able to do that.

Why a month or two? Because I have moved. I'm going to a new school as the new kid as a sophmore and when school starts, I'll need you guys more than ever. Your love for this story, your support, it makes me feel good about myself and I'll really need that extra boost of confidence you guys give me when I become surrounded by people I don't know. You guys don't know how much you mean to me.

**I'll be back soon. Back with a new update, and hopefully with a new attitude.**

Thanks for being here. Thanks for sticking with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 20**

I stood in front of a white door, the handle missing with a hole where it was suppose to be. My body felt like lead and I couldn't pin point where the intense feelings of fear were coming from.

Looking around me, I became wary. Everything was in shades of gray. There was no life in them, they were just there. They just existed around me without any sole reason to be here. Mumbling began to fill my ears.

"Where's the other one?"

"Don't run away, honey."

"Shhh, it's okay."

"Stop crying."

"Fear me."

Every word kept cycling around my head. My throat began to close up as my eyes began to blur. The voice sounded oddly familiar. My heart started to beat faster while my breath got shallow. I kneeled down in front of the hole in the door and peered inside.

My breath caught as my vision became clear. Chills broke down my spine, and I couldn't stop shaking. The next thing I knew, I wasn't outside the door anymore. I was inside the house curled up against the wall as I watched my brother, Sora, stand above my parents with a gun held in his hand.

My ear rang as the shot fired. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered. This couldn't be what actually happened. My brother...my brother was better than this. Rukia said that she loved my brother. He couldn't be like this!

I dug my fingernails into my hair and bit my lip as I opened my eyes. Color flashed before my eyes as I saw a brown short-haired man with purple eyes appear in the doorway. I looked back at my brother, who clutched his head in his left hand and pointed the gun away from my parents towards the wall behind them. His back was shaking as he turned to face me. Tears were trailing down his face as he held his sobs to himself. Purple coloring was slowly swirling around in his eyes, dominating over his pupils.

"O-Orihime...go." He choked out, as the gun slipped out of his fingers, stumbling backwards against the wall, and slamming his head on it. The man that stood in the doorway scowled, and flashed over to my brother, taking him by the throat. My brother… died. It happened so fast. I couldn't find a knife or a gun or anything that would've made my brother's blood splatter like that so fast.

"And he was doing such a good job at following my orders." The man sighed, before tossing my brother on the floor. I stared in horror into my brother's hollow eyes. The purple was finally fading and soon his eyes were engulfed in black.

I looked back to the man to find him already staring at me. His eyes were slowly losing their purple glow, turning back to brown. He smiled politely at me before turning back around to my parents. Shivers went down my spine as I watched him, completely helpless. My dad stood in a protective stance in front of my mom as he tried to pushed her up the stairs out of harm's way for a little while longer. I could feel the smile on the man's face as he flash-stepped in front of my dad; shoving his arm through his stomach. I felt my heart drop into my gut, my throat closed up, and my eyes went dry.

My mom screamed in horror before turning around and trying to run up the stairs. It was a lost cause though. It was too late. He grabbed her by her hair, pulled her back, taking his hand around her neck, and crushed it. She fell over on the stairs, broken with having the image of her husband killed in front of her as her last one. My heart was now gone. I felt sick to my stomach and dead inside.

What did I do to deserve this?

He turned around and smiled at me. Pools of water fell over my eyelids. My bottom lip shook as I managed to choke out the word, "why?"

I was still backed into a corner, hugging my elbows, I stared at him unable to move. He moved slowly but surely closer to me, before crouching down to my height.

"Why, you ask?" He asked kindly, placing his large hand on my head. "Because I want you to myself, and I can't possibly have that with them in my way," he finishes, tilting his head to the side.

I released the sob I had been holding back, and threw his hand away from me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screech at him, as I scramble to get up and run. He sighs and grabs me by the ankle and pulling me back down.

"Why can't you understand that I want you?" He says exasperatedly, shaking his head. "You should be flattered." He points out, giving me a look.

I look at him in disgust.

"I should be flattered?! You just killed my family and you're touching me with their blood on your hands!" I cry out hysterically. He grabs me by the chin and stares at me. He soaks up the image of me crying and my snot trailing out of my nose.

"Maybe I should try again when you're older..." He trails off, his eyes getting a cloudy look over them as he smirks.

"Just...just go away." I whimper as I try to scoot away from him.

My sight turns black as I groggily open my eyes to see a long white haired man and a man in pink clothes in front of me.

"I'm so sorry we didn't make it in time." The white haired man said before the one in pink put his fingers to my temples and makes my eyesight darken again.

My eyes flickered open as I gasp out loudly back in the dark room.

"Wasn't that just wonderful? I always like thinking back to that day. It reminds me how much fun it was to be around you." The man's voice echoed off the walls in the dark.

I squeezed my eyes shut. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening! I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to find his glowing purple eyes in front of mine. I jerked backwards, making the chair I was sitting on tip over. Crumbled over on the floor, I started hyperventilating as he hovered over me, snickering.

I felt his breath on my neck as he moved my hair over my shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I won't hurt you." He said as he started caressing my cheek. I flinched and bit my lip as I held lingering sobs inside. I opened my eyes and looked into his purple eyes. His pupils kept dilating as he would breathe deeply in and out.

A shock went down my spine. Sora's eyes were purple when he tried to murder our parents. As soon as he died, the purple man's eyes turned back to a normal brown color. I froze as the thoughts passed through my mind.

"Your eyes are purple right now." I whispered. He realized my point and smile widely at me.

"Yes, my dear. They are purple...right now." He said slowly, holding out each vowel for the emphasis in tension. My eyesight started to become blurred as I buried my head into the floor.

He was making someone kill against their own free will.

He was controlling them as we spoke.

And depending on how much will-power they had, they wouldn't be released from this daze until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra waited in the living room of Szayel's apartment. He had took Grimmjow to the back room with him and left the two of them together. Grimmjow was reaching a high fever by the time they got the wound to stop bleeding. Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes as he leaned back on his couch.<p>

He stared blankly ahead of him. The hair on the back of his neck was still standing. The amount of his partner's blood on the floor still lingered in his mind. How could this have happened? He sighs, and cradles his head in his hands. His mind is racing with ideas on who could have done it. But it didn't add up right. There was no reason, no explanation on why they did it. Something had happened since he'd last been here.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. He should call her. See if something's wrong; if anything had happened in the last few days. His thumb hovers over the keys. He lets out a breath as he dials.

_ORIHIME_

Those black bold letters across his screen blink. He puts his phone up to his ear and listens. He expects her to pick the phone up; to hesitantly pick up the phone and shyly say 'hi'. He gets the voicemail. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he tries again. He sits up straighter now, clenching his free hand into a fist, he swears as he gets the voicemail again. Third time's the charm, right? He tries again, standing up, rubbing his hands on his pants, and biting his lip. His hand falls as he gets the voicemail for the third time.

Maybe it is a little late. He says to himself, trying to put reason into his missed calls. He looks down at his phone again, waiting for her to call back. Maybe it was just an accident. Perhaps she was doing something.

"Everything's falling apart." He said aloud to no one in particular. He flipped his phone open, and looking through his contacts again for someone connected to her.

_NELIEL_

He hovered over the send button. Would he really just call her? Just because Orihime wouldn't pick up? He could always justify it. She was the center of the attacks and it was natural to be concerned for her safety. Especially with Grimmjow in the back room already reprehended, it wasn't odd for him not to be a little worried.

His finger hovered over the call button before deciding to go through with the plan. He came back to town with a goal in mind.

The phone rang several times before he got the answering machine. Dejected, he look at the time. It was late, later that he thought, the time most people would be in bed. He could be courteous and wait till the morning, but he had planned on being up for awhile. On the plus side, Nel wouldn't be too bothered about having a phone call late at night. He dialed her number again.

On the last ring before voicemail, she picked up the phone. It was hard to tell though. She may have answered it, but she didn't say a word.

"Nel?" He spoke nervously. It was weird. Nel was usually a little cheery and a bit hyper at this hour.

"Ulquiorra." She whispered in monotone. Something was definitely off. He sat up straighter and pressed his phone harder against his ear as if it would help.

"What happened?" He barked frantic and anxious into the phone. The line was quiet. Ulquiorra's tension would be felt through the phone while Nel's deep breaths were heard. Nel started to hyperventilate as she tried to calm herself down. Before she knew it, she was crying. Dropping the phone down to her side, and clutching her shirt with her hand as she backed into the wall for support.

She was scared. She knew this was serious, but what could she do? How could she possibly help? All she could do was pick up on feelings. That wouldn't find her. She was useless. Utterly and completely useless.

Ulquiorra stood up from his spot when he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Nel over the phone. He walked into the back rooms and informed Szayel that he'd be out for a bit.

His face whitened as he saw Grimmjow unconscious on the bed. Dried blood was all over the blankets and sweat was dripping from his forehead. Ulquiorra had lost, not only his knight in this game, but also his best friend. Grimmjow was still breathing, but he wouldn't be the same.

He exited the apartment with mixed feelings.

Walking back to his car felt strange. The night was still young, and only a while ago did he find his friend on the floor. He reached for his car door when the hair on his arms began to rise at its end. He let his hand fall as he took a step back.

He sucked in a deep breath, before closing his eyes and searching the area. He purged himself into his surroundings, trying to find someone, anyone that could've been able to make his hair stand.

He got pulled in, and soaring pain ran across his temple. His eyesight turned purple, and he could hear the approaching footsteps of someone running at him. Letting out a breath, he reached out and pulled his car door open and climbing in, trying to see through the purple before high-tailing it out of the parking lot to town.

The closer he got into town, the easier it felt to breathe. His mind was having a hard time to retract itself from whatever that was. He tried to get his head back on straight, but the more he tried to concentrate the harder it was to recall what he wanted.

What was he doing a few moments ago?

Where was he going?

What did he forget?

He pulled over to the side of the car and leaned back into his seat. What was going on? What was he missing? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was getting late and he didn't have a clue where he was anymore. He heard a car slowly coming to a stop right next to him. His head felt unbelievably light, and it hurt to try and look out. He felt the blood rush to his head as he heard a car door open and close.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flashlight turn on. He heard the loud clang on the window as they tapped their flashlight against it. He groggily turn his head to see before his body went limp and he slammed his head on his car horn unconscious.

* * *

><p>Nel continued to cry to herself alone in her room. Her silent screams, sobs, and sniffles resounded off the walls of her room. Her heart was being torn apart. Too many emotions were making themselves present and she didn't know how to deal with them. She knew there was almost nothing she could do to help Orihime, but she still wanted to do something. Anything. Even if it was rendered useless.<p>

Her mind was going everywhere, making it hard to stay focused. But her heart was already in a mess. She didn't know who to listen to and she had no one to guide her through this mess.

After calming down a bit and her cries had become subtle, the hair on her neck stood as she felt a shiver go down her spine. She heard it. The creak of her front door opening. Someone was in her house and she had no one to call.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm back. :) I feel better. I mean, not up to my fullest, but better than I was. I've been working on this story, and I literally forgot what it felt like to have an update and get reviews and support from you guys. And then, about two days ago, I got another review. I actually started tearing up because I gave you guys nothing for about two months, and someone was kind enough to treat me like I have. Thank you. <strong>

**And if everyone is still here, still waiting for me, thank you for sticking around. For sticking with this story. For everything.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/alerted/favorited.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**Flakeblood: Thank you! -internet hugs back- You never know, an asian ginger with a mustache. Must've been a dream come true :)**

**Tuliharja: Thank you! :) Haha, someone will! Sometime! When they all get back on track :)**

**ulquihime7980: Thank you! :) I'm glad to know you have my back. :)**

**splitheart1120: Things are indeed :)**

**BlessedRain: Thank you! Haha :) You're in 10th grade, too? How's your classes? :)**

**Lovely smile : Thank you! :) I wouldn't dream about forgetting this story.**

**ladycifer: Thank you! You do! Yay! :) Hm...I guess it depends on how far into bleach you are. If you've read the manga, you might know. If you've watched the anime, depending on how far along that you are, you can guess :)**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: I DIDN'T KILL GRIMMJOW. Just clearing that up before you hurt me.**

** . .Sakura: Thank you! Another Grimmjow fan, eh? :) I can't wait for Ulquiorra to kiss Orihime too!**

**Well, I'll see you guys next Thursday! Bye! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 21**

Nel held her breath as she tried listening to the sounds inside her home. It was quiet, the only noise that would even make her assume that someone was in her house was the front door creaking. She slowly stood up and shakily leaned her ear against the door. She stood there waiting for a noise; for something, anything, to happen.

She stood there and listened for a while, but there were no signs of any life behind the door. Sighing, she shook her head, still a little jumpy. She locked the door, didn't she? No one could possibly get in, she thought as a large thump was heard against the door.

She jumped and took several steps backwards, sliding her hand against the wall trying to find something to hold onto so she couldn't fall, and she flipped the switches. She fell onto the floor as several lights came on and a little train made its noise around her bed.

She hurriedly reached to turn off the switches, but the damage was already done. By the time she turned it off, the banging on the other side of the door was already loud and continuous.

She frantically searched for a place to hide. Spotting the window, she hurriedly ran to open it.

* * *

><p>Szayel stood over Grimmjow. His foot was basically a goner. There would be no way for him to ever use it properly again. Unless of course, someone had the ability to heal, he thought to himself. He debated on just removing his foot so it wouldn't be in the way or to just wait until he woke so he could choose. In the end, he decided to wait as he wrapped Grimmjow's foot together to stop any bleeding that might happen in the next few hours.<p>

He took a step back and watched him. Tremors shook through Grimmjow's body as this look of pain was stretched across his face. A buzz on the table shook Szayel out of his trance.

Confusion and annoyance etched across his face as he turned around to find out where the noise was coming from. On one of his metal tables was a pile full of stuff: a wallet, cellphone, stray coins, little pictures; anything imaginable. He picked up the phone, reading the ID name.

NELIEL

He scoffed and almost put the phone down. Looking back at the phone, he realized that there were multiple rumors of them being together. If they were together, it would be a nice thing to do to let her know what had happened.

Not that he was nice or anything, he thought with the wave of his hand. Nice, ha! That was a new word to describe him as. He bit his lip looking back down at Grimmjow's phone. It really wouldn't hurt anything.

"Hello?" He said into the phone as he answered it. The other line was silent. He clucked his tongue inside his mouth.

"Hello?" He repeated slightly annoyed. Maybe this was a waste of time. Sighing exasperated into the speaker, he removed it from his face. Right before he ended the call, something caught his attention.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He leaned even closer to the phone now; concentrating on the sound. Each new "thump" was gradually getting louder. His eyes zeroed in on Grimmjow's face when he noticed that Grimmjow was awake and staring at him.

"Are you still in—,"

Thump.

"—pain?" He asked softly, still entranced by the noise on the other line.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Grimmjow said numbly. Szayel stood there tempted to tell him. But if he told him, how would be figure this out himself? He wanted to find out first. He didn't want to share.

Thump.

"A blocked number called." He lied steadily, trying not to show any hint of insecurity behind his lie.

Thump.

"Why are you listening so intently to a random number?" Grimmjow asked still as numb and dull voiced as before. Szayel swallowed the lump that was beginning to grow in his throat. He hadn't realized that he was pulling the phone closer and harder to his ear.

Thump.

"Their salesperson sounds...intriguing." He said slowly, flinching at how choppy he sounded.

Thump.

He watched Grimmjow's mouth move, but he couldn't heard it. The thump had changed. It wasn't a steady slow thump, it was harder. Heavier.

"Szayel." Grimmjow called out his name once more.

Thump.

"Oh. Yeah?" He said, trying to smile his lack of attention off.

Thump.

"Give me the phone." Grimmjow said with a little more edge to his voice, becoming slightly more awake to his surroundings. Szayel made a split decision.

Thump.

"No."

Thump.

"Give me the phone, Szayel."

Thump.

"No."

Thump.

As the thumping continued to grow louder, Grimmjow and Szayel stared each other down. Grimmjow's eyesight wavered occasionally by all the drugs that were in his system whist Szayel's eyes flickered every now and then by the sheer presence of Grimmjow.

Szayel saw a flash of light before he knew what was coming. Grimmjow had flashed to him, thrusting all his weight on him, he fell backwards to the floor.

He gasped for breath as he saw Grimmjow shake off the confusion that came with moving too fast while on pain medicated drugs. Szayel tried getting him off, but Grimmjow was the bigger guy. He held the advantage.

"Phone." He said one more time with an angry look in his eye and Szayel relentlessly gave it to him.

Grimmjow rolled off of him and rested on the floor. Breathing a little heavy, he lifted the phone to his ear.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"What in the world?" He said quietly, before checking the caller ID.

NELIEL

He looked angrily at the spot that Szayel once lay only to realize he was no longer in the room with him.

Listening back to the other line, he scrunched his eyebrows

"Nel?" He hesitantly asked. The other end remained silent with the exception of the thumping noises.

"Nel?" He asked again, raising his voice. Suddenly, the noise stopped. He pushed the phone a little closer to ear before he heard a loud crash. His breath caught in his throat as he heard it.

He heard it.

The little cry from Nel.

* * *

><p>Nel sat back up against the darkest corners of her closet. Her breathing was shallow, and tremors shook down her spine continuously. Her mind was going blank.<p>

She clasped her hand together around her cell phone.

She was forgetting how to relax.

She kept her knees to her chest, taking in deep breaths.

She was forgetting how to breathe.

She watched carefully out of the slanted shutters the closet door had. The loud thumps carried over to her ears. She didn't know what to do but whoever it was that was behind the door wasn't good.

They felt different.

They gave off the calming presence with a murderous intent. It wasn't normal. It wasn't right and she didn't know what to do with it.

Another loud thump reached her ears as she heard part of her bedroom door break off. She crushed herself against the wall.

Go away, she thought to herself.

A crash of her door breaking off its hinges made her scrambled even farther up the wall. She lets out a barely audible cry continued by silent sobs that she'd been holding back for far too long. She drops her phone on her knees and it silently slides down her thighs to rest on her stomach.

She watches the shadow walk past, towards the window, while holding her hand to her mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut as they walk away from the window to the closet door.

She can feel the vibrations from someone on the other line screaming into the phone against her belly. She holds her mouth shut and her phone close so the noises are muffed.

She watched them lift their hand up to the closet door handle through the shutters. Her eyes widen as she felt her heart dropped.

Go away, she whispered in her mind as the closet was ripped open. The ground underneath her fell as she let out blood curling scream.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat on the floor in horror.<p>

What was going on?

What was wrong?

He stared at in frustration at his foot. Why? Why now? The one time Nel really needed him, he couldn't do anything. He yelled in rage. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't capable in doing anything in the state he was in.

Lying back on his back, he let out a ragged scream while smashing his fist against the floor. He held the phone up to his ear and continued listen.

It was all he was allowed to do. He listened to her.

Her screams.

Her cries.

Until finally, he broke. His dam of control broke and he cried.

And then cried even harder when everything went silent.

Szayel stood in the doorway watching Grimmjow slowly break down. Something was definitely off in this town. A domino effect of bad luck was being graced upon us and that hasn't happened in long time. Not since the Inoue incident, he thought to himself.

Grabbing his keys, he left Grimmjow alone and walked outside to his car.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AND HERE IT IS :D Tomorrow is my new school's homecoming annnnd I don't really know what's going on, but apparently there will be no classes...Confusion to the max. And then Saturday is my band competition at Pryor. WOOOO. I think band's the only thing keeping me through my weekends nowadays. <strong>

**Thank you to those who alerted/favorited/followed/reviewed.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**Moonblossom15: Thank you! I hope I didn't make you wait long :)**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: Some ownership over Daisuke? I'M MAKING AN ORANGE ABOUT HIM. BOOM. OVER-RULED. And to answer that question, you'll find out! In the next chapter ;)**

**SasusakuIslovelyy: Thank you! :) I will :D**

**Tuliharja: You never know. He could very well be that obsessed :) It is bad...**

**Guest: NOOO. DON'T BE AFRAID OF PURPLE XD Annnnd, we still don't know what happened to Ulquiorra :) And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Ulquiorra won't find out ;)**

**Battenburg507: That would be awful D: It was a mean cliffy. But I think this one tops it or at least is a tie. :)**

**lovely smile: Haha! :D Thank you!**

**LoveMulan:...Rissa? IS THIS RISSA?! I can only imagine how awkward this will be if I'm wrong... O.o**

**hapezibah: Haha! :) I'm glad :3**

**ulquihime7980: I think you know who he is. Are you reading the manga or anime? If anime, how far along are you? I don't wanna spoil anything if you haven't gotten there yet XD**

**BlessedRain: Thank you! :D And what's wrong?**

**That's it, guys! I'll see you next week :D LET'S SEE IF I CAN MAKE IT TO FINALS. YEAH. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Westside Story From Hell**

**Chapter 22**

Szayel walked outside to be welcome by the cold night air. Upon stopping at his car door, he gazed up at the almost rising sun. Morning was coming, he thought to himself. He had only little time left to get an answer because by sun rise, the evidence would be gone.

Unlocking his car door, he climbs in and starts his engine. His motor cries and sputters the first couple tries before completely starting itself up. The vent in his car blows out a massive burst of hot air. Frantically, he reaches over and turns it off. Griping to himself, he backs out of the parking lot and sets off down the road.

He absentmindedly stares forward, thinking of the task at hand. The unforgettable "thump" that seems to still be echoing in his thoughts. He shakes his head, the thumping noise shouldn't still so livid in his mind. It should be turning into a faded memory again.

His eyes narrow as he hears a loud continuous honk in the distance. Driving over the hill, he spots a car at the side of the rode. He curiously slows to a stop right next to it. Stretching across his passenger seat, he squints to take a look inside the car.

He sees a massive amount of black hair laid against the steering wheel. He mentally urges the person to move around a little bit so he can see their face, but nothing happens to his luck. Huffing, he turns back around and reaches for the car door handle. Before pulling it open, he looks up and his breath is caught in his throat.

Across the street stood a man covered head to toe by shadows. The only distinct color on him was purple. Glowing purple eyes. Szayel's eyes watered, his mouth had gone dry, and he could feel his throat close up as he stared at the figure.

He opened his mouth to say its name. Only to be interrupted by the sudden change of air in the car and the soft thud of the door closing. He closed his mouth and leveled his breath. Cursing under his breath, he glared at his old leader from his window. Closing his eyes, he quickly turned around to see who was occupying his passenger seat.

His eyes widen as he stares into a glowing purple and dark green eyes. His face flushes as he stares at the twitching Ulquiorra. His eyes showed a mixture of pain, agony, and ecstasy.

"Thump," Ulquiorra whispers out loud before Szayel could feel the shaky hands of the shadows pull him backwards. Ulquiorra watched as he thrashed around with a silent scream in his mouth. He could hear his mental words.

_Help me! Help me!_

_Don't just watch!_

_Snap out of it, Ulquiorra!_

_HELP ME!_

Ulquiorra's chest felt heavy as he watched his comrade die in front of him. His heart felt heavy, but his mind held no words. Soon, Szayel became still. The darkness around him reclined, and purple eyes met the mixed matched purple-green ones. As the purple eyed man started to fade, Ulquiorra went back to normal. Back to green. Back to his car. Back to being unconscious with a dead man in the car next to his.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow lay in a heap on the floor. The connection on the other line still hadn't ended. Although all you could hear was silence, he believed that that was the only connection he had left of her.<p>

He watched the lighting above him start to flicker on and off. He had heard Szayel leave over an hour ago. He was alone, defenseless and probably in an unsafe environment.

He had thought about calling Ulquiorra, but he hated the idea of ending the call. He'd just wait until something interfered with signal. Ripping his eyes off the light, he stared at the little bit of sun that was starting to come up. He looked over to the clock by the bed he once occupied.

**4:37 am.**

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he glared hard at his missing foot. How was he supposed to move? To get around? To get from this place to another?

Exasperatedly, he slammed his upper body back on the floor. What was he talking about? He could flash. He could get to places. He thought to himself angrily.

He looked back to the phone and felt his features soften. The last time he spent with her, he was worrying over Orihime. The time before, he went into fight rage and almost hurt her. He was a horrible person to her. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Then again, he began thinking, she didn't treat me in the right way either. He suddenly felt his blood boil. The time she finally says what he wants to hear is when he's about to murder some kid. When she's terrified of him. How was that any better than him? It was petty and it made him feel so...baffled at the thought that what she said may have been the truth.

Glancing back to the phone, he calmed back down. What was his thinking? She was gone and there was nothing he could about it.

"..."

He stared curiously at the phone now. Taking it in his hand, he pulled it closer to his ear.

"..."

Continuous mumbles could be heard on the other line. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes.

"Nel?" He gently asked through the phone. He pressed the phone harder against his ear waiting for a reply. "Nel?" He tried again.

"..."

He heard mumbles again. He knew it. Something was there, but he wasn't sure what. Or who it was for that matter. He hoped to whatever God that was listening to him that it was Nel.

"Nel?" He whispered into the phone again. He furrowed his eyebrows together in worry. Please let it be Nel, he thought to himself. "Nel?"

"..Grimm...it..." He could make out words now, but they were all too soft to be heard.

"I...I can't hear you." He said, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. His heart felt heavy, ready to burst into joy or severe agony.

"..Grimmjow...it hurts..." He heard Nel whine on the other line. He could tell by the tremor in her voice that she was crying. He felt his heart swell, she was okay.

"Are you hurt? Where? How much? Are you okay?" He started asking frantically.

"I...it hurts. Everywhere. Everywhere hurts," she said, pausing for a hiccup. "I need help." She said, her voice breaking off at the word "where" into sobs.

"I swear to you, Nel. I'm going to help you. It'll be the last thing I do tonight and the first thing I'll do this morning." He said sternly, he felt possessiveness invade him system. He didn't know how he would do it, but he would help her.

* * *

><p>Nel lay on the floor in a heap. She looked around at all the broken pieces of her belongings around her. Tears started to swell up in her arms. Her throat ached from all the screaming she did.<p>

She carefully picked herself off the floor and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, she flinched as it made a little creaking sound. Flicking on the lights, she closed her eyes and slowly opened them as they adjusted to the newly bright light. She stared in horror in front of the mirror.

Her bottom lip was busted, and she found dried blood trailing from her nose. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done. Her clothes were ripped here and there, showing enormous dark bruises that had begun to form. Her teeth were stained red with her blood. She noticed the metallic taste of it immediately afterwards and was now profusely spitting as much of it from her mouth into the sink as she could.

A few of her fingers were jammed, making them swell and turn a purple color. Her hair was stuck to her face, grimy and disgusting as ever. Her fingernails held dirt underneath. And her arms and legs were covered in bruises.

_I'm a ragged bruised and beaten doll_, she thought to herself. She could still feel herself shaking. Her mind was a torturous place, making her repeat what just happened several times in her head.

_She lay still on the floor. Her vision blurred and her lungs aching for air. The figure stood above her, he crouched down, pulling her up by her shirt. He was tall and lanky, that was the only thing she could remember._

_She remembered him gently caressing her face with his fingertips. He slipped a hand into her hair, feeling the back of her head on the open gash he had made. She shivered underneath him as she felt him beam with joy._

_Removing his hand, he slid it instead to her slides. Obviously enjoying every curve he encountered, he placed his hand under her shirt on her tummy. She looked in his eyes before feeling the gears turn in his head._

_She squirmed, screamed, and thrashed around underneath. Knowing that no matter how much it hurt to move, she had to fight._

_He laughed loudly as he felt his prey realize her position. He repeatedly threw her back down as she tried to get away._

_He held her down for the last time, keeping her on the floor by the throat. He forced her to look at him in the eyes and he smiled._

_"I told you I'd hurt you and Orihime if you didn't comply."_

Nel took several steps back from the mirror, and began to hyperventilate. She remembered now. Oh, how much she wishes she hadn't.

The man that broke into her house.

"Nnoitora..." She whispered in fear to herself, she heard someone run into her house while shouting out her name.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra groggily opened his eyes. He covered his face with his hands as the sunlight evaded his state of mind.<p>

"What..?" He asked himself as he looked around. He was heading towards Nel's place when he left. What had happened? Why was he at the side of the road? Why was it morning?

His mind filled up with question after question. Shaking his head, he reached down to start the car to find that the keys were missing. Slamming his back against the seat, he sighed in frustration. He looked to his left and was surprised to see Szayel's car beside him.

He leaned forward, trying to find out what in the world he was doing here. Szayel's car windows were shaded and he couldn't see anything in. Opening his car door, he walked over. Cupping his eyes, he leaned in to look in side. He immediately took several steps backward.

His mouth had gone dry and he stood in bewilderment. Once again cupping his hands, he took another look inside to make sure.

Szayel sat in the passenger seat, dead, pale, and without any eyes. He shuddered as he continued to look inside of his car. Ulquiorra felt his face flush as he spotted his car keys on the floor on the passenger side.

Gulping, he stepped back and mentally prepared himself. Opening Szayel's car door, he was hit with the smell of the dead man. Quickly covering his nose, he bent over and got his keys.

He didn't have time to think about it. If he was out for that long and something like this happened right next to him, he wondered what else could've happened.

Getting back in his car, he high-tailed it out of there in the direction of Nel's. He didn't understand, and the town just didn't feel right.

He couldn't remember anything after leaving Grimmjow with Szayel, and that's what scared him the most.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it took forever to update. Last week, I came down with something. I had it all week, well into this week. I felt like it was anime con week all over again. I had diseases only baby whales with dying chickens inside them had. <strong>

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**lovely smile : Awwwe :D Thanks!**

**Tuliharja : At least Nel's alive! I…I can't say the same for Szayel...**

**hapezibah : I'm glad I could make you feel like that :D Although...I don't think you like feeling like that XD Thanks! :)**

**ulquihime7980 : Well, if you follow the anime on adult swim, it should be showing up soon. Unless they put fillers in and restart the series again -_- If not, then the purple eyed man will show up :D You've already seen him. You know about him. From the first arc to this one. He's been mention. But his eyes haven't changed until now when he evolves ;)**

**. .Sakura : Ulquiorra's trapped in all of our fangirl worlds :) Haha XD**

**LoveMulan : Haha! XD Hey Rissa :) Why is your username: LoveMulan? The new school's treating me nice. Well, band's treating me well. Everyone else besides band people could...relearn some manners. But it's all okay :3 At least Golf's almost over! Now you won't have to miss class! Haha :) And I will :D**

**ILoveMnMs : The one you edited was the chapter before :) I couldn't get to you in time because I was in a rush to get this one published :D I HOPE YOU'RE HOME TOMORROW . I'll be in town :3**

**BlessedRain : I almost made you cry D: I'm sorry! XD Haha, don't worry. She's still here :) Oohh soccer :3 I've played soccer for the last 6 years. This is the first year I'm not playing. The school said I couldn't because I transferred in after try-outs. :P Oh well. :) Is your soccer team treating you well?**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever : Oh, I know what you mean. If you know what I mean ;) Cold hands ;)**

**Again, sorry for the late update! I'll be able to get one up hopefully this week on time! :P :) Have a great day! **


	23. Chapter 23

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 23**

Orihime laid on the floor, listening to her heartbeat. He had left only moments ago, but she couldn't forget the feeling on his fingers gently grazing her skin or the way he continuously proceeded to play with her hair. Shivering at the memory, she let out a ragged breath. She was still face-planted on the cement floor, and tied to the chair. Her eyes were tired and every time she blinked, she could feel herself starting to nod off. But there was no way that she'd fall asleep now; she didn't know what could happen.

Taking in a breath, she forced a sob back down her throat as hot tears slid down her face, touching the little cuts on her cheek from falling to the floor. Her shoulders started shaking, as she felt her chest tighten.

"Somebody… " She whispered harshly, sniffling.

"SOMEBODY!" She screeched as she felt her hopes begin to dwindle.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra parked his car outside Nel's house at the curb. Turning his key out of ignition, he looked up at the house. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he saw the top window open, the lights spread erratically through the house and the front door slightly ajar. Instinct kicked up, making him jump out from his car, across the lawn, and slamming the front door all the way open.<p>

He took in his surroundings- the broken lamp, papers everywhere, the tables turned, glass shards embedded in the carpet. A tickling feeling began to probe the back of his head.

"NEL!" He shouted as he ran towards the hallways to her bedroom. As his voice resounded around the house, he could hear the bumps and footsteps of someone on the second floor. Rounding the corner, he took two steps at a time up the stairs before he saw the turquoise colored hair dived back into the bathroom.

He froze, staring blankly ahead of him. Carefully, he walked towards the bathroom, peeking in. He looked closely at the area surrounding him. Where did she go?

Taking a cautious step inside, he caught the sudden movement of the shower curtain. Another quick step later, he had flung it open. He held his breath as his eyes trickled down to the small shaking form at the bottom of the shower.

He reached down to touch her; to pick her back up when he really caught on to what he was looking at. At her torn clothes, the gashes and cuts on her body. Everything.

Suddenly, anger started to course through his body. He was angry, furious even. Then the fear took hold of his mind. What did Orihime look like? Was she this beaten? Was she this bruised? He felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He wouldn't think this way. He wouldn't allow himself to be this scared. She was fine. Just a little missing, but fine nonetheless.

Reaching down, he picked up Nel and carried her down the stairs, out the house, and into his car. Setting her down in the passenger seat, he took notice of the dull, dead look in her eyes.

Brushing her hair back away from her face with the back of his hand, he looked more closely. It looked like she was really gone.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, trying to find a response or a recognition of his voice in her eyes.

Getting no response out of her, he walked around the car and got in. Giving her one last look, he started the engine and headed back the apartments. Turning the corner, he kept making glances at Nel.

Who could've done it?

Why?

Was Orihime in a much worse state than this?

Hundreds of questions ran threw his mind, all without ever giving an satisfying answer. What was going to become of the woman he held dearly to his heart? He asked himself completely lost in thought.

Suddenly, Nel yelled at him, pulling his arm to the side as he slammed on his brakes hearing a little "bunk" as his car hit something. He whipped his head around, staring incredulously at the woman beside him.

"The hell, are you?" He started before following her gaze to in front of the car. Nel's eyes widen and then slowly, they started producing unwanted tears. Ulquiorra stared in front of him, neither in shock or happiness.

Grimmjow stood in front of the car, placing his hands right on the hood, making a little dent in the car. He had came out of nowhere-meaning that he had flash-stepped himself following Nel's scent. Neither a good or bad idea considering one, he had no foot and was recovering, and two, he wasn't going to go to completely insane worrying about Nel.

Grimmjow took the sight in front of him, and wiped the sweat off of his brow. _One more time_, he thought as he flash stepped into the backseat of Ulquiorra's car.

As Grimmjow lay huffing and puffing in the backseat, you could feel the murderous intent slowly peeling off of Ulquiorra. Turning around, he opened his mouth to say something before catching the sight of Nel desperately trying not to sob as she looked from his missing foot to his face. Ulquiorra could hear all the thoughts between them without even trying. He sighed as revved the car back up and headed towards Huenco Mundo, letting his thoughts wonder about the love he was missing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, really Rukia. I'm serious. One of our friends is missing!" Ichigo said rather quite loudly.<p>

The gang was all there- Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida. They were all spread out in the room. Ishida with his arms crossed in the corner. Ichigo leaning against the wall across from Rukia who happened to be sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch with Chad being the only one who actually sat on the couch.

"Why should we care if she's missing? She turned her back_ on us._" Rukia practically yelled at him.

"But she was always there for us." Chad said quietly. Silence filled the room as Ichigo looked away and Rukia rubbed her arms.

"Then she turned her back on us. When it all came down to it, she picked them over us. How long have we been there for her? How long have we looked after her? Helped her? Put her back on her feet?" Rukia stopped, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "I just wanted her to stay with us. She was our family. What could they have offered that we didn't?" She finished with her voice dying off at the end.

No one knew what to say after that. Rukia had finally said her feelings about the matter, something that didn't happen very often. Ishida let a sigh before speaking.

"We may never know the answer to that question if we don't get her back." He said slowly standing up straight up and adjusting his glasses.

Rukia flared her nose a little and looked down. She could feel the room adjusting their posture. She could tell they were getting ready for a fight. Digging her nails into her fist, she let out a breath. Ichigo moved away from the wall to place a hand on her shoulder and lowered himself to her height. He brushed away the hair in her face, making her watch the movement, catching his eye.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." He whispered loud enough for the two of them. They stared at each other a little while longer before she nodded her head.

Making their way out of the room, Ichigo led them upstairs to the shop. Climbing up the stairs, he stared at Kisuke as he tipped his hat and walked past him. Ichigo faltered in his steps, staring oddly as he watched Kisuke disappear from sight. Shaking his head, he ignored his gut and entered the shop.

He squinted his eyes as the light shining through the front windows momentarily blinded him. The first thing he saw was how empty it was as usual. The next thing he noticed was Jinta and Ururu by the counter. Walking over to them, he tried to start up a conversation. But before he could reach his destination, someone yelled over to him.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Turning around, he saw Kisuke smiling smugly at him. "Even the whole gang," he said as he waved his fan to the rest of them. "Are you finally going after her?" He said leaning closer to the gang, almost closing the space.

Ichigo shook his head as he began to have a bad feeling.

"Weren't you just going downstairs not too long ago?" He asked impatiently. Kisuke's smile left his face and the look in his eyes went serious.

"What are you-," Kisuke begun to ask, only to be interrupted by a rather large rumple coming from the basement. The ground shook violently, his store items fell off their shelves, some even broke as they hit the ground. The gang, horrified, looked toward the basement door right as dirt, smoke, and fire busted through the door.

A loud crash rung in their ears.

Everything went dark after that.

* * *

><p>I laid on the floor. My sniffles had stopped and I felt like I could cry no more. My powers were useless in this situation. <em>Healing<em>, I said to myself snidely, _what use are you to me_?

I laid on the ground, concentrating on my breathing. My eyelids slowly started to close as my breaths got deeper. Suddenly, I felt my body tense. Someone was in the room with me.

I bit my lip. I wouldn't show I was scared, not in the likes of him. I could feel the air around me change. Little soft footsteps resounded gently against the walls. Whoever this person was, was not Aizen.

I felt them kneel down behind me, with their fingers roaming down my elbow to my wrist trying to find where the knot started that held my hands together. It was an excruciating process as I tried being as quiet as possible as the person began to free what kept me bound.

With my hands free, I debated on keeping them there or to move them in front of me to massage the irritated skin. With the person still oblivious that I was awake, I kept my hands there. I didn't want them to change their mind when they began to tear the chair off my back.

Soon everything was lifted off of me. The chair, the bounds, even the person stepped away from me to give me some space.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position with my hands. Already, I felt the tired weighing pain on my wrists. I turned to the person who helped me. I opened my mouth to speak only to have their hand cover my mouth.

I tried to focus my eyes on their face, but to no avail. I could only see their body outline.

"We need to get you out of here." I recognized the voice instantly. Gin pulled me up to my feet, and made way to the door of the compartment.

The air in the room changed again, making my knees buckle and freeze. I sucked in a breath. Gin already knew who it was, I didn't have to tell him as he pushed me to the side. I immediately heard a clanging noise as I stumbled backwards onto the floor.

"You think I wouldn't know every move you'd make?" Aizen said, his purple already glowing. _He was playing the puppet master_, I thought to myself as I begun to shake.

"You think I didn't know where you would hide her?" Gin said harshly back as another clang resounded in my ears.

"And you told no one else." Aizen responded, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "This will be the end of you." He said as another clang resounded. "This will be your downfall!" Aizen said even louder.

Silence ensued.

Someone fell with a thud.

I could feel warm blood on the floor start to seep onto my toes.

I heard my mind shatter.

All hope was lost.

"Remember this, Orihime. Anyone who tries to help you will be killed by my hand."

And then he left.

Left me alone as I broke inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm honestly sorry that I left you hanging. It's so close to the end, and I don't know what was wrong with me. I just couldn't write.<strong>

**But if you're still me, thank you. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

**Tuliharja: The purple man controls people. Using their eyes. So when Szayel got swallowed up by the shadow, he basically suffocated. It's my fault, but I honestly don't remember what happened to his eyes. I'm sorry. :/**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: Maaaaaaaybe :D and maaaaybe not.**

**ulquihime7980: The Hueco Mendo Arc in the anime. I don't remember when it starts but it ends around 310.**

**Michiko Burel: Hello, new person. XD I think I like you :3**

**Battenburg507: Yes! FEAR MY DEAR! **

**LoveMulan: So much Korean Yaoi XD OhGod.**

**BlessedRain: I'd love to go back to my old school. I could imagine my future clearer there. At my new school, my path's a little fuzzy. THE KISS WILL HAPPEN, CHILD XD**

**ILoveMnMs: DON'T REMEMBER IF I DID OR NOT.**

**k: Dear k, do you know there's an anime named after you? I hear it's pretty good, but I haven't check it out myself yet.**

**datkarKatass: updated ;) You're welcome. :3**

**And, I don't know if all of you are still here, but I'm back. And this time, I promise to stay. If I break my promise, you can tell me to do something embarrassing in public and I'll send you a picture of it as proof. **

**Til next time, my friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 24**

I stared heavily at the outline of the body of the floor. What could I do? The warm blood was starting to stick to my toes, and I could hear the gasping breaths begin to slow down.

I was already sobbing, letting out the loudest whimpers that I had been holding inside for the longest time. He was dying, and I was helpless. I buried my hands into my tangled hair and squeezed my eyes shut.

_Was I really going to let this man die?_ I thought to myself. I remember Rangiku jumping for joy freshmen year when she told us that she might be in love. I remember her smiling the brightest when she talked about him. That the boy she liked looked past everything and made her feel special for once. Was I really going to take that away from her?

I thought back to Ulquiorra. His face in my memory had become a little blurry since I hadn't seen him in a while. I grimaced inside for I had forgotten his face. If someone took Ulquiorra away from me forever, I would be devastated. Ever since I could remember, I felt no romantic feelings to anyone. He changed that. If he was gone, I'd probably go back to how I used to be. After all I've been through, I don't think I'd be able to adapt back.

Shaking my head, I tried getting a hold of myself. I wouldn't put her through that. During the hours I've been kept in here, maybe even longer, I've been thinking of only myself. I've been selfish.

Wiping my eyes, I crawled over to Gin. His blood started to seep into my clothes. Putting my hands out in front of me, I tried to find the spot he was bleeding from. I had barely any energy left. Without any food in my system, I wonder how long I'd be able to sustain my healing powers.

I became mortified as I found the spot in which he was bleeding from. It wasn't big enough to be deadly, but it was in a fatal spot. My confidence in helping him deterred a little as my shoulders began to sag.

Shuddering, I listened to his quick, short breaths. I could feel him staring at me. I could feel him asking what was stopping me, and to be honest, I had no answer.

Pacing my hands apart, I felt my palms become warm. My hands began to glow and I felt my spine tingle. Light filled the room, giving me a clearer view of his face. It was flushed, his lips dry, and his eyes becoming a dull color.

Frightened, I tried to put more force behind my healing power. Focusing on stopping the blood first and then, healing him. I need more time, I wanted to shout.

Bracing myself, I watched as the glow I was illuminating began to brighten and dull. I was tired and running on adrenaline, making my healing powers work at an inconsistent rate. Still, I hoped for the best. I couldn't let go.

I needed someone to get out of here alive.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra continued to glance at the back seat. Grimmjow had now gotten control of his breathing and was just waiting for the car to make its way to the apartments. Nel had been fidgeting, resisting the urge to stare at Grimmjow.<p>

It was a never ending cycle between the two, Ulquiorra thought to himself. Surely, they would have had figured this all out by now instead of dancing around each other. On the bright side, thinking about those two was a great way to relax and calm his nerves down.

He thumped his fingers against the steering wheel as he saw the apartment signs in the distance. Glancing back up between the two, he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Are you two together?" He asked, deciding that he may as well get it out of the way. The questioned lingered in the air as Grimmjow turned away and Nel froze in her spot. He let the question sit there before pulling up into his parking spot.

Twisting his key out of ignition, he leaned back in his seat.

"So I'm guessing you're avoiding the question or each other." He murmured exasperatedly. "Have fun, you two." Ulquiorra said as he shook his head and got out of his car.

Twirling his keys in his hand, he walked up his front steps and unlocked his door. He leaned against the door as he turned to look at the "couple" in his car. Nel was trembling; fidgeting even more so, while Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.

"Dancing around each other," he whispered to no one in particular. Scratching his head, he opened his door and walked in. He stood in his doorway making sure everything was as he left it.

Flicking the lights on, he headed to the kitchen where he had left his laptop sitting on the counter. Opening the lid, he stood there staring at the screen as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

He heard his front door open and close, the TV flicked on, and the silence between the "couple" in the living room ensued.

Clicking on his email, he waited as it slowly loaded. It was still early morning. How many days had it been since she had been gone? He inquired quietly to himself. His thoughts turned to Nel and Grimmjow, and how they had danced around each other. He wasn't any better himself.

Ulquiorra was a new transfer student freshmen year. He had quickly got picked out of the group and pulled along side the Espada. He remembered seeing an orange haired girl watching them closely. Always being near them when they were in groups or just singling them out in the public. She wouldn't come too close but never too far away.

Sophomore year came when he realized she was in his history class. He had kept an eye on her. She had a nice smile, he noticed one day. Which was followed on how bright her eyes were, and how smooth her complexion was, to even how her fiery orange hair made her appearance even more alluring.

He tried getting her off his mind several times with no wanted result. She had begun to annoy him for she was literally haunting his mind.

He had thought the easiest way to resolve this was to confront her. So he chose to sit in her spot, the chair that she seemed to attach herself to, in hopes of her saying something to turn him off.

He waited for the longest time, thinking how infuriating this woman was for not saying something. He knew she wanted to, but she wouldn't make the move. Day after day, he waited but came to no end. He was stuck and she didn't realize.

Days passed before she quivered and broke. Yelling at him, trying not to back down, she had told him to move. He watched her, but his confrontation had made things worse. Her voice was a song to his ears, and, before she even knew it, he was wrapped around her fingers.

He didn't dare try to bring her attention to him again.

He had successfully gotten away from her for the remaining year and a half until the end of junior year. Gin, the bearer of bad news, had spoke of the old captain and what he had done to the now-members of the Shinigami. He hadn't let it show, but now that he was alone in the hallway, it really bothered him.

He wasn't even alone for that long as he remembered a soft pale hand reaching out to him. Upon seeing it was her, he tried getting away. She had only left his mind a few months ago, he didn't want her back.

Of course, that didn't happen. He pushed her away only for her to come back even harder. When she finally left, he was stuck with her again and this time, he accepted it. He spent the remaining free time of his summer at her library; trying to get little subtle glances at her while he realized she would stare at him just as hard.

Nel and Grimmjow were acting the same way: dancing around each other, waiting for the other to bring it up. Hopefully, it wouldn't take them almost three years to get them to make a move.

His email had finally loaded as he moved the mouse to his inbox. He grimaced at the amount of spam he had gathered before laying his eyes on one sent from Gin. He stopped and listened back to what was happening in the living room. Making sure Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen from his laptop he opened it.

_"Soul Society Correctional Facility."  
><em>

He stared at the email a little while longer. Gin, who had shot his partner and who had hypothetically left Rangiku for dead, was trying to help to him. He didn't trust it, but it was his only lead for now. Shutting down his laptop, he headed into the living him.

Upon entering the room, his windows and TV started to shake. Everything seemed to wobble as he stared as Nel and Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked towards Ulquiorra mouthing the word, 'earthquake'. Ulquiorra shook his head, and he ran to thrust the front door open.

A loud boom could be heard in the distance as he caught sight of smoke coming from the town. Looking back at the "couple", he mouthed the words, 'explosion; stay', to them.

He jogged over to his car, driving in the directions where he heard the mass of panic minds from people.

* * *

><p>Rumble and smoke surrounded Rukia as she lazily tried regaining her focus. She could hear the sirens and screams outside the shop. Her head felt heavy as she tried getting back up. She fell a few times, before reclaiming her balance.<p>

Smoke filled the air and rumble surrounded her. She caught sight of the growing fire coming from the downstairs. Looking around her, she began to panic as she couldn't find her comrades.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled and started coughing. Covering her mouth, she tried again.

"CHAD! ISHIDA! KISUKE!" She yelled again as her throat began to constrict.

"URURU?" A desperate tone began to overtake her voice. "JINTA!" She yelled once more, having her voice crack and die in the end. Her mind started to fog as she started coughing even harder. Her knees began to wobble. Tears started trickling down her face, but the fire surrounding her dried them away before they could even flow. She didn't want to go down like this. Where was everyone? Were they gone?

She could feel her strength to hold herself up slowly fade away. She didn't know which way was out and she didn't want to leave anyone behind. Blinking really fast, she tried to moisten her eyes. Taking a step forward, she gasped as her knee gave out from under her.

Falling, she put her hands out in front of her only to be caught from behind. She gasped at the sudden touch before the smoke got to her head.

Ichigo picked up Rukia's faint body and carried her back the way he came. He had been crushed when he realized she was the only one that didn't make it out of the shop. He was continuously told to stay put and let the adults do their work. But when he heard her voice, he rushed inside.

He was angry as the tips of his hair were dyed white. He was outrageously angry right now. The whole town was being played, becoming puppets, having disguises. He was ready to hurt someone, but he didn't know who to go after.

Surely, a stunt like this would have come from the Espadas, but last he heard, Gin had disappeared and almost everyone was disappearing. He could only think of one person who could be messing with both of them.

The ICUs took Rukia away from him the second he came out of the building. He stared longingly at her as they placed an oxygen mask over her. Chad and Ishida looked expectantly at him, waiting for his orders.

He felt his eyes begin to burn as they started to glow a yellow hue. His hair had grown a little longer, trying to dye his whole head white.

"What's the game plan?" Ishida said, almost about to snap at anyone who dared to walk close to him.

Ichigo waited a few minutes, trying to calm down and think clearly. It wouldn't be a good idea to make a move under the influence of his rage. But his inner self wouldn't see to it. It tried bubbling up to the surface, screaming to be let out. Huffing out a breath, his now yellow eyes stared at his comrades.

"Soul Society Correctional Facility." He said in two voices, his commanding one mixed with the sociopath inside him.

_The war had begun._

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome! I would've updated earlier today but alas, I was busy :3<strong>

**Thank you all who have favorited/followed. And for those who reviewed:**

**Tuliharja: Hmmm...I wonder what will happen :3**

**datkarKatass: I'm glad you like it so much! x3**

**Jogin-Peace: Hey now! I've killed like...4-5 people? XD**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: THE PAIN. THE AGONY DX And...I dunno :3 Soon ;3 Grimmjow has been the bearer of bad luck, huh? :D**

**Anemone Iris Sidera: :| :o :O :D XD I LOVE YOU.**

**ILoveMnMs: Soon! ish! Because I want your ovaries to explode in suspended torture. I'm working on it :3 See^ Working on it. Only a few more chapters! Maybe! XD**

**Michiko Burel: You sound like a sadistic person :3 I like you.**

**Please come again! :3 Have a good March :3 **


	25. Chapter 25

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 25**

Nel and Grimmjow sat on either sides on the couch. Nel watched in alarm as Ulquiorra rushed out of the house after the rumble. As soon as the door closed, the living room seemed to shrink in size to her. She was immensely worried about Grimmjow's well-being, but she didn't want to spend another minute here. It was agonizing. She didn't even know where to begin. She had felt rejected not even a week ago by him, and now she was chained by fear.

_Should she bring it up?_

_Talk about what happen?_

_Or maybe even ignore the situation all together?_

She tried calming down enough so she could feel the atmosphere around her. To feel him. She could feel the tips of her ears on fire. Crossing her ankles, she scrunched up her shirt in her hands.

_Maybe this was nothing?_

_Maybe we're okay?_

_I mean, think about it Nel. Who came to make sure you were okay?_

_Who did you talk on the phone while it all happen?_

_Who was worried about you not even 24 hours ago?_

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. The living room looked normal again. It wasn't shrinking in size. It wasn't trying to crush her. She didn't need to start hyperventilating. Turning her head, she looked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sat on the other end of the couch resting his head on the palm of his hand with his elbow holding him up by the arm of the couch. His eyes were half closed. Teleporting, especially without much of sleep, can be tiring.

He desperately wanted to take a nap, even just close his eyes for a few minutes. But she was there. Fidgeting, biting her lip, shaking even. For what, he wasn't sure. He liked the way she'd freak out about something that was probably really small. Her petite frame was alluring. He had to admit, she had her badass moments and when it came a time when she couldn't get her emotions in check, he just wanted to hold her.

Of course, he didn't even know where they stood either. He remembered her telling him she liked him. But that was the wrong time, and he lashed out because of it.

_Was her feelings still the same?_

_Was he friend-zoned?_

On the other hand, she did like him and he wasn't sure if he should feel on the brink of insanity or in pure joy.

He continued to watch her as she fidgeted and fumbled. Suddenly, she stopped moving and relaxed her shoulders. Her head jerked in his direction before building her confidence to turn and stare at him.

Immediately, their eyes met. Her eyes dilated and her mouth separated. By the way she acted, she was not expecting him to be staring.

Her teeth chattered, shaking profusely again as she whipped around, and stared at the door willing for Ulquiorra to come back.

Grimmjow smirk and grimaced. Both arrogantly and bitter, he was left with no answer.

_Who was going to make the first move?_

He stared at her a little while longer. Just thinking. The TV was playing in the background, thankfully covering up his little gasp of air when he tried to speak only to be unable to.

Nel blinked rapidly trying to get her eyes to stop watering. She was scared of him! Oh, how she did not want it to be. She thought back to before Ulquiorra had came and she could only feel how cold she was. How empty. Grimmjow wouldn't understand, but if Orihime was here, she could be free from the wretched feelings.

Standing up from the couch, she tried calming down again before looking at him. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" He asked, reaching over to the remote to mute the TV.

"I. . . we . . . need to find . . ." She started, staring at Grimmjow before her voice trailed off. Of course, it wasn't much of a voice anyways. She hadn't ate or drank anything, especially after the incident last, her voice was left raspy and dry.

Even so, Nel stared at Grimmjow hoping that he would understand.

"Orihime?" Grimmjow asked incredulously, thus catching on. He stopped for a second and look at her up and down. "You want to find her?" He asked slowly, looking for an answer in her face.

Nel opened her mouth to speak and stopped. She had his full attention. His eyes showed care and understanding. What was she doing, being afraid of him? He had always been there. He had been there from the start.

Her feet moved on their own as she bent down to reach him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him. Held him for the life of her because she knew any second now her demons would come to take her.

Nodding her head into his neck, she choked out, "yes." Grimmjow slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he quietly said she would need to change.

Instead of getting up to get ready for the search, they stayed like that. In each other's arms. The only place where they could feel warmth.

They knew they couldn't waste time. They had one chance. One moment.

Grimmjow pushed her back on the couch by the shoulders. He smiled at her and recognized that the fear was no longer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear apologizing for what happened before.

_His eyes seemed angry and his body language just screamed at her to go away. She held her breath in fear._

She shook her head, placing her hand upon his.

"It's okay." She said, smiling at him. "I. . ." She started before she blushed and looked away.

"I know." He murmured before taking her in his arms. He buried his nose into her neck, taking in her smell like it was going to be the last time. "No matter what happens." He spoke a little muffled.

"I'll be here." She said, close to tears as a bright light enveloped them.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sped towards the smoke. The closer he got to it made it easier to pin-point where it was. Urahara's Shop, he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. He pressed his foot harder on the gas as the urgency of everything finally got to his head.<p>

"Aizen. . ." He muttered to himself. "How far will you go?" He asked out loud as he quickly arrived at the scene. Enormous masses of smoke flew above the building, as the orange fires licked the building repeatedly.

Exiting his car, he walked swiftly to the ambulance and the mass of people. Pushing his way through, he caught sight of a pale orange head. Picking up his pace, he shoved people out of his way as he came upon the group of three people.

Ishida and Chad saw him first. Ishida's eyes turned into hate as he opened his mouth to shout as Chad looked at him nonchalantly. Ichigo, sensing the difference in atmosphere turned around right as Ulquiorra took him by the shirt.

Ulquiorra pulled him close, his body on fire. Being completely anxious and ready to be in a fight put him on the edge. But Ulquiorra hesitated as he saw the yellow glow in the man's eyes. The hesitation was exactly was Ichigo needed.

Ichigo furiously took Ulquiorra's wrists and threw him to the ground. Spewing out a breath, Ulquiorra's body groaned at the impact as the back of his head banged on the road. His senses were tingling wildly as he rolled up onto his feet as Ichigo tried to kick him back down.

Ulquiorra' mind was racing, reading the movements of his opponents and dodging every single blow swiftly. He watched as Ichigo got madder. The corners of his eyes started to be dye black as he started to lose control.

"Listen to me!" Ulquiorra yelled as he caught sight of the ICUs calling for someone. The officers surrounding the scene stood back waiting for orders on whether to break it up or not.

"Why should I?" Ichigo said with his voice shifting. Taking another step back, he felt his back collide with something as he was pushed forward back against Ichigo. Ducking from his attack, he turned around catching his feet.

"Because we're both working for the same thing right?" He said out of breath as Ichigo began to get faster. "Orihime?" He asked before eyeing Rukia on a gurney. "Revenge?" He asked again, looking at any recognition in Ichigo's eyes before he was to be completely gone. "Satisfaction?" He tried one more time, hoping to get his attention.

Ichigo stopped at the last punch he tried to land. Ichigo's mind was blank as Ulquiorra's form relaxed. Suddenly, Ichigo struck a round house kick to hisface. Ulquiorra stumbled backwards as he caught sight of a fully Hichigo form. He cursed to himself before rubbing his jaw.

"Like we would work with you." A raspy voice responded before laughing.

"I'm vital," Ulquiorra protested. He could tell when someone was coming. What room she was in. Plus, Ukitake and Kyoraku trusted him.

"You," Hichigo said as he came closer and shove Ulquiorra back with the palm of his hand. "Will never be vital to me." He finished as he turned and left. Ulquiorra knew it wouldn't matter what he'd say now. He just needed to get there before them.

* * *

><p>I watched as the yellow glow from my hands dimmed and faded. The room became a dark place now. I could hear Gin breathing, but I had no hope for him. During the process, his eyes had slowly shut, leaving just his breathing to tell me if he was with me or not.<p>

The room felt colder than before and my soul felt rotten to the core as the sticky substance clung to my skin.

Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do? How could I be the target of attention?

Standing up, I used my hands to find a wall. With my hands placed out in front of me, my fingertips found a cold hard surface. Placing myself against it, I remembered there being a door somewhere.

I traced the walls with my skin, holding my breath making sure I could hear any type of noise. Every now and then, I felt a little crack on the wall. Excited, I would rush my hand down there to touch it only to have it prick at my skin.

Even so, I kept trying. I was finally free from my bounds, I HAD to do something. I spent almost ten minutes along the wall before I tripped on something metal. I fell fast and hard. I could feel the floor cut up my palms and knees.

Swearing, I reached above my head, trying to continue what I was doing earlier. My hands immediately found nothing. Panic went through me as I reached my hand further in where the wall was supposed to be. I could feeling a piece of metal on my fingertips, but I couldn't reach.

Perhaps I should've been careful. Thinking maybe I should've backed down and found a different place in the wall. But I didn't, so I continued shoving my whole arm inside this hole.

I waved my hand around before resting it upon a metal latch. A sense of urgency and fear coursed through me as I yanked and pulled at it. Still, it wouldn't budge making my heart shutter and squeezed itself into my throat.

I screamed and shouted. I cried out to the holy mother of everything. I wanted to be saved, but I knew I had to take the first step. I couldn't just wait anymore.

Suddenly, I felt something change inside the hole. I yanked my hand out, jumping to my feet as I took a few steps back. A few clicks and clanks resounded in the room before the wall flew upon and light flooded in, blinding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me, guys! :) Sorry for not updating yesterday, I sent it in to my editors last night (Because I think we all know by now that I have a horrible grammar problem.) and I didn't get it back til today. :3<strong>

**Thanks for the new followers (Yes. I'm talking to you.), favorites, and reviews.**

**datkarKatass: I'm glad to put you on the edge, m'dear. :)**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: Hehehehe, YES X3**

**Anemone Iris Sidera: Thank you! :3**

**Tuliharja: I know! The story finally gets to move on. :)**

**BlessedRain: I have to say, your review made me smile the most. "I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" :3**

**Michiko Burel: Yaaaaaaay :3**

**Come by soon again! :3 Awww, spring time. I can just feel all the testing and exams coming to suffocate me. Wonderful. XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 26**

Ulquiorra glared at their backs as they turned and walked away. Griping to himself, he turned and ignored the looks he was being shot at by bystanders. He was lucky enough to be left alone considering he was in their territory, but that didn't make him calm down. Not in the slightest.

They could be valuable to each other. They could team up and work something out; they could both do something about Aizen and save Orihime! But it seemed like that wouldn't be the case.

He walked back to his car, and sat down in the front seat. He held his keys in his hand, but refused to start it. He stayed like that, just staring off into space.

His mind was racing, but he couldn't think of any solutions and that's what bothered him the most. He needed a plan, but all the ones he could think of had horrible endings to them.

He could feel the raging madness boil inside his chest. The grip he had in his keys came tighter as he finally lost it and slammed his fist into the horn. Quickly, he jabbed his keys into the ignition and squealed out of the parking lot.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the road and he stomped on the gas. He could feel the engine whine, but he pushed it farther. He was just... so mad.

He was about to keep going when he reached the stoplight. Slamming his foot on the brake, he yelled and screamed out curse words to the world. He had been trying so hard.

Saving everyone, but her.

Helping everyone, but her.

Listening to everyone, but her.

He even asked for help, dammit! She was able to be friends with others in their separate gangs. She talked about how these fights were useless, that there was hope to get along. He tried to believe her. It's not like he himself had something against the Shinigami. He just…He wanted to be needed. Used. To find out the purpose of friends and comrades. He didn't understand until he came here.

Here, he was valuable.

To the gang.

To Grimmjow.

To be used by Gin.

He just wanted to make himself worthy, he thought to himself as the light turned green and his car screeched against the pavement. He sped down the road back to the apartments. He needed to catch up with Grimmjow and make up a plan.

His thoughts continued to talk him as he swerved into the entrance.

What did making himself worthy mean if he couldn't even take care of someone else?

He slammed his car door shut as he walked up the steps to the apartment. He growled in agitation as he flung the door open.

His eyes met with an empty room.

The colorful images from the TV sprawled across the room against the wall-lighting up the room enough to tell that no one was there.

He ran through the apartment, throwing door after door open. Panic flowed through as he realized they were no longer here. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he go after them or focus his attention on Nel?

He silently walked back to the living room trying to make up his mind. Perhaps...he'll find them when he gets to Orihime, he thought to himself.

The thought didn't stay long for as soon as it entered his brain, he had gotten into his car and drove out of the apartment.

He watched the speedometer push farther down as he exited to town. He smirked to himself, both unsure of his comrades and in anxiousness for the upcoming confrontation between the two gangs. After all, surely they wouldn't know where to go.

He paused for a second and unconsciously slowed down. They wouldn't know where to go, would they? But then take into consideration that they might…

His jaw clenched as he gained speed down the road.

* * *

><p>"We could've used him." Ishida said as he claimed the passenger seat. As Chad climbed into the back seat, Hichigo speed down the road from the shop. They both watched as he took deep breaths and a hue of orange started to come back into his hair.<p>

"I don't want to work with him." Ichigo gritted through his teeth as he slowly got back to normal. Ishida huffed out a breath in displeasure.

"Whatever happened to thinking rationally?" Ishida harshly commented, folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe it's because Rukia's not here to rationalize with him." Chad said without any void of emotion. He didn't want to be caught up in Ichigo's mess of emotions.

Ichigo's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he imagined her on the gurney again. Ishida and Chad eyed his hands before looking the other way. Ichigo was going to be more unstable without anyone to hold him back.

The sun and the moon.

That's what they were. Rukia always had a hold on him.

She was there to help him when his mother died.

When he was crying.

She helped him get back up to his feet. To stop crying. To stop suffering.

She made his heart feel lighter.

It was just infuriating that they were apart. That something happened to her. That he let something happen to her.

Ishida and Chad both knew that. They weren't sure if their leader was in his right mind, but they both knew something.

Ichigo would protect them.

Until his very last breath.

* * *

><p>My eyes adjusted slowly to the new light. I stepped closer to the wall as I squinted to see who was there.<p>

Almost immediately after I got myself close enough to the exit, my hand was grabbed, and I was yanked into the hallway. I covered my face with my hand as someone pulled me along.

Removing my hand, my eyes finally focused onto the person pulling me along. I took in the pale skin, the ripped clothes, and the tangle blue-ish hair. Automatically, I felt the muscle in my face turn into a smile.

She was here.

She came.

And then my face dropped.

I took in her as a whole. Actually took the time to look at her, and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

What happened to her?

Why was she rugged?

Did that happened to her because of me?

It was all my fault.

I slowed to a stop, knowing that we probably didn't have that much time. I was glad for the contact, but I didn't want to see this. As I stood still, she turned and looked at me, her eyes showing worry and panic. But that wasn't it.

She had more bruises along the sides of her neck; her arms; her wrists; her inner thighs; her ankles; her face. Dark bags under her reddened eyes suggested she had been crying and hadn't slept. Who had done this to her? I thought angrily.

I could feel her watch me, and then step sideways to look behind me. I tensed up, were we caught already? I whipped around thinking that I needed to protect her only to see Grimmjow staring inside my room.

"Grimmjow!" Nel yelled in a hurry whisper. No response came from him.

"What are you doing?" She tried again, hoping to pull his attention away from what he was staring at. I watched as she tried getting his attention before she started taking cautious steps towards him while holding my hand.

I stared at Grimmjow curiously. Something was different about him, too. Something in his air, how he held himself. I looked over as I found what was missing. My eyes widened as I took in his missing foot. He was leaning against the wall trying not to put too much pressure on his foot.

My stomach raged inside as I thought how it could be. Why were so many people getting hurt?

And all I could do was think it was, yet again, my fault.

I bit my lip as I came up next to him. Maybe I could heal it? Would it work?

"What are you staring at?" Nel asked gently, putting her other hand on his shoulder. He jumped as though he hadn't been listening to us and kept glancing into the room.

"Nothing..." He muttered as he placed his hand on top of hers. He gave it a squeeze as he repeated himself. "Nothing."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she nodded and said we should get going. He nodded to her, putting his game face on. He grabbed onto the both of us as another wave of blinding light hit us.

When my eyesight returned to normal, we were in the same hallway a floor below us. My nose flared in panic as Nel looked at Grimmjow curiously. Grimmjow's mouth was open and he looked as surprised we were. He grunted as another wave crashed into us.

The next we knew, we appeared to be in another room. Another dark cold room like the one I was in before. It was quiet other than our breathing. Grimmjow broke away from us as he yelled in anger.

"I can't!" He growled at both of us, not meaning to. Nel took a step closer, worried for both Grimmjow and our well-being. "I can't..." He started again in horror staring at Nel. "I can't teleport out of here." He finished desperately.

I could feel him seething in anger while his fists shook. Nel watched him as he teleported across the room and started beating his hands against the wall. I flinched with each bang that resounded in the room.

What happened if someone heard us?

Was this the end of the line?

I stared at the other people in this room with me. What would happen to them if they were caught with me? I shook my head thinking the worst. I could feel my eyes water at the thought of that.

No.

No.

No.

Please don't take them from me, I thought to myself as I started choking up. You can't take them away from me, too!

"Did something happen?" Nel said softly to Grimmjow. Her voice carried over to my ears. Grimmjow stopped and stared at her before looking down.

_Grimmjow stood back in the hallway and watched as Orihime and Nel ran off. He turned back and stared at the man lying on the floor._

_The man who did this to him._

_The man who made him unable to reach Nel in time._

_To keep her from harm._

_To save her._

_He glared at the man on the floor. He watched him take deeper breaths. Hell, he was watching him sleep. Grimmjow could get his revenge. He held on tight to the inside of his front pants pocket. He needed to stay in control._

_Suddenly, Gin's eyes opened and stared at him. Bright purple shone in the almost pitch black room. Grimmjow's breath was stuck in his throat as he stood frozen._

_What was Gin doing to him now? He thought to himself._

_He heard his name being shouted, but all he could see was purple as he felt hands start grabbing his arms; his legs; his ankles; until finally his neck._

_Almost as soon as it came, Nel had touched his shoulder and took him out of that place. _

Grimmjow stared at the floor debating whether or not to tell her. He didn't want to bother her anymore. He couldn't give her another burden to carry.

Standing a little taller, he looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't know." He said, almost pleadingly. He didn't want to explain.

I shook my head and smile a little. No matter what he said, Nel would always be able to tell. Whether or not that's a curse or a blessing, I never really knew.

I turned away from them and trailed my hand along the walls. There should be another handle, I thought to myself. I absent mindedly trailed my fingers feeling my eyelids about to close.

I thought of Ulquiorra and if I could see him again. I thought of Rangiku and everyone else back in town. I already saw Nel and Grimmjow so maybe I had hope to see others as well. It was comforting to think that.

I felt my fingers skipped over a hole in the wall. I almost didn't notice it. I stopped and retook my steps. Putting my hand inside the hold, I reached for the handle and pulled. The door cracked a little, just enough for me to stick my head out. I could hear the clacking sounds of someone's footsteps going farther and farther away from me.

I was curious and I knew in every game of Hide and Seek, you were never supposed to look at the person who might or might not be looking for you.

Be safe or take your chance?

It could be someone who could hurt me or someone trying to rescue me.

I took my chances.

I stuck my head out for a peek as I watched a tall man with bleach white hair walk door the hallway. He was holding his torso as if he was wounded. I squinted my eyes trying to get a good look before I realized who it was.

Gin, I thought. I was about to yell out to him before I realized something was wrong. Something was wrong with the way he held himself, the way he was walking.

Suddenly he stopped walking and turn around to look at me.

Glowing purple eyes pierced through me as I gasped in horror. He smirked before turning back around and walking away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! This is my last update until either the 30th or 31st. Tomorrow, I have a guard competition. (My new school won't let me be in soccer and they don't have theater so I need to involve myself in something other than band.) And then on Sunday I leave for a week to go back to my old town :3 :3 :3 :3 So I won't be able to update for awhile. SPRING BREAK :D<strong>

**To those who have reviewed:**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: BOOM. See. There's nothing wrong with blowing things up.**

**datkarKatass: I just love you. XD You make me bust out laughing each time I see your review.**

**ulquihime7980: Everyone holds a grudge XD**

**Anemone Iris Sidera: Thank you! :3**

**Tuliharja: And now you've got your answer :3**

**Michiko Burel: Wait. Sun? Freckles? COULD YOU BE A RED HEAD? :O Or you could be a normal person with freckles too, but I just got really excited about the possibility of you being a ginger. And I don't say ginger in an insulting way. I say it in a fonding: I'm in love with you even more way XD But if you're not, YOU'D STILL BE AWESOME BECAUSE YOU HAVE FRECKLES XD XD XD**

**BlessedRain: I know! Me too! :D Why didn't they kiss indeed? ;3 Hehe XD **

**And dear Gianna Sparrow, YOU'VE SURPRISED ME GREATLY. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL READ AND REVIEW UNTIL YOU GET TO THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY DO HOPE SO. BECAUSE, Hi :3 It's nice to meet you finally :3**

**Happy Spring Break guys! See you next time! :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Westside Story From Hell**

**Chapter 27**

I closed the door shut, feeling the cold terrified feeling sticking to me; staying in my clothes, eating at my bones, mixing with the adrenaline within me. How is he up? He shouldn't be walking. No, I thought to myself. He shouldn't be able to.

I wrapped my arms around my torso as I watched Nel and Grimmjow. Should I tell them? Would it be a good idea? Or would everything go as planned without them knowing? Maybe I was being delusional.

"Orihime?" Nel's voice called out to me. Her voice thankfully shook me out of my trance. I stared at her blankly before I realized I was acting weird in front of her. What normal person holds themself as if they're scared?

They didn't see what I saw. It'd be like I was scared of myself or the dark even from their perspective.

I rubbed my arms nervously and shot her a shaky smile. But what happens if I don't tell them and someone gets hurt? Would it be my fault? I could feel my throat squeeze as I tried taking calming breaths. What happens if they turn out to be more than hurt? I rubbed my chest, trying to calm my loud booming heart.

My eyes traveled to the floor as I heard her bare feet smack the floor. Calm down, Orihime. I thought to myself as I started massaging my temples. I could feel it—the urge to cry.

I trembled as I felt her hand firmly grab my shoulder and a light wave of air hit my face. Her hands were cold and I felt like I was on fire. Was I sick? Maybe I'm not right anymore. Spending so much time alone like a prisoner; maybe I wasn't right in the head at all.

"Is she okay?" Grimmjow whispered into her ear as she sighed. They were so close to me, but it was like I couldn't respond to them. Was I frozen in shock? Fear?

I could feel Nel raise her other hand up to my face and caress my cheek comfortingly like a mom would do for her little girl. I wanted to fall into her hands, into her arms. I wanted her to tell me I was alright.

"She's so..." Nel started to say as her fingers began to tremble. "Orihime," She said harshly. "What's wrong?!" She started saying repeatedly in a terrified furry.

_Sora's eyes were purple when he tried to murder our parents. As soon as he died, the purple man's eyes turned back to a normal brown color. _

_When the eyes are purple, it means Aizen was making someone kill against their own free will. _

_He was controlling them. _

_Suddenly Gin stopped walking and turn around to look at me._

_Glowing purple eyes pierced through me as I gasped in horror. He smirked before turning back around and walked away from me._

At that point in time, I broke down. I held a fistful of hair in each hand as hot stinging tears fell down my face. I slid my back down the wall as I let out a wail. Everyone around me was being controlled, everyone was dying, and everything was my fault.

I collapsed completely on the floor right as Nel pressed herself against me and held me in place.

Grimmjow stood back watching the scene unfold around him. Orihime and Nel in a struggling hug. Orihime reacting in complete horror as she shoved and screamed while Nel trying to calm her down with everything she had.

Suddenly, she froze.

In the cradling position, almost covering her ears, she sat in place. No more wailing, no more screaming, everything was just dead silent. Nel slowly moved back to sit down, her eyes stayed on Orihime in curiosity. Orihime's head twitched to the side, her eyes motioning at the door.

Grimmjow flash-stepped in front of the door, curling his hand inside the hole to unlatch the lever. He looked down her, silently asking if this was what she wanted. Then he looked over to Nel, trying to ask her if he should do this.

Right as he was about to pull the lever, Orihime hurriedly whispered no. Immediately, he pulled his hand back.

"What do you what me to do!" He yelled in a whisper. He watched as she shakily patted the ground next to her. Flash-stepping again, he sat right next to both of them. He eyed Nel asking for answer only to have her shrug.

"Why am I sit-," He started to ask before Orihime quickly covered his mouth. He almost blew up and started yelling at her before he heard it.

The scratching noises coming from the door.

"What is that?" Nel whispered to Orihime. Orihime looked over to her friend before shaking her head.

"Grimmjow, can you take us to another room?" And right as the burst of air hit their faces, the door had slammed open.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared at the road thinking about the way everything went down.<p>

Nel and Grimmjow were missing.

Orihime was kidnapped.

The email to go to the Soul Society Correctional Facility.

The explosion at the Shinigami's hideout.

Rukia and Rangiku at the hospital.

Having the three people that could've helped him, reject him.

What was he doing wrong? Was it something he did? Was it something he said? Was it because of what he represented?

He just didn't understand. The more questions that came, the less he knew, and the harder he'd pressed the gas pedal in annoyance. He always knew when it came to things like this. Why was he so clueless now?

It was around the early evening when he finally pulled up to the facility. He stared at the other car next to his.

"So they're already here." He mumbled as he thought of Ichigo. "Figures."

Closing his door, he went up to the gate. He laid his hand against it and almost lost his balance when it started moving. Was it already open? He looked at the office directly in front of the gate's opening and him. Did the guards open it?

It wasn't dark out yet so he felt no reason to be wary, but he couldn't shake the feeling like something was off. Taking slow steps at first towards the office, he looked around. Nothing was out of order. Or so he thought for he's never been inside before.

He kept walking towards the little building in front of him, hoping to find the guards. But when he got there, there was no one. He could feel the nervousness creeping up on him, something was really wrong.

It was like this place was deserted!

Taking slow steps again, he started going towards the facility at a run.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and the others were already inside. No one was at the gate. No one was at the office. Where were the guards? Where were Ukitake and Kyoraku?<p>

Nonetheless, they took the risk and were now patrolling the inside of the facility. Just a few minutes ago, they thought they heard something. Like someone screaming. Immediately, they had run up the floors trying to find where it was coming from.

And then they were still with the cries still echoing off the walls.

They were on the third floor, staring at the figure stumbling down the hall. Chad and Ishida could feel the tension coming from Ichigo as he stared the man down.

Suddenly, the man stopped. He twisted his head around to smile at them before scratching the door next to him. Silence ensued down the hallway while they stared dumbfounded at the door.

Gin laughed before scratching the door harder than he did the time before.

"I wonder who could be in here." He said with his voice cracking. It was then they took notice of his purple eyes. Immediately, Ishida shielded his eyes while his comrades stared point blank at Gin.

He almost yelled at them before he realized it was too late. He saw the purple hue reflect into their eyes before it vanished. Removing the hand that was shielding him, he looked back to where Gin was.

He was gone.

Almost as if Ichigo realized that he was gone, he sprung on his heels as he raced down to the door. Grabbing on to the door handle, he flung it open.

He shoulders sagged as he felt a light rush of air touch his face.

Just an empty room was before him.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had teleported us down to the first floor in another empty room. I opened my eyes to find the dark again as I slowly got up to feel for the handle. I was getting faster at this, I thought to myself as I quickly found it.<p>

"Are you okay?" I froze, remembering that I wasn't alone.

"Uh…yeah." I said a little nervous. Nel was an empath. She could probably find out the answer herself.

"What," she started before she paused, "what was that?" She asked finally as I rubbed my fingertips across the cool metal lever.

"You mean the scratching?" I begin to ask. "I have no idea either-," I start to answer quickly leaving no room for her to interrupt even though my plan was flawed and I was cut off anyways.

"No." She said quietly. "That…that breakdown of yours." She said as her voice slowly got down to a whisper. I bit my lip, what should I tell her? That it's horrifying to watch my friends get controlled the way my family was? That I can't take doing this anymore?

That all I wanted was to go back to the way it was before? Before I remembered; before the confrontations; before Aizen. I just wanted to go back.

"That was..." I said still trying to piece together what to say to her. I opened my mouth before closing it. I leaned my head against the door, flattening my ears against the metal.

"Orihime." She said sternly taking a step closer to me.

"Shush!" I whispered as I waved my hand to her. What was I hearing? I listened to the sound as I watched Nel fold her arms over her chest and stare at the ground. It gradually got louder before going past us. I moved my hand around the lever, waiting to make sure the coast was clear on the other side to exit this room that was slowly becoming claustrophobic.

"Let's just...get out of here, okay?" I asked, avoiding giving Nel her answer. I could feel her shoulders sag as she sighed before agreeing.

Grabbing her hand, I threw the door open.

We were on the first floor and any Shinigami member would know their way around the facility. I ran through corridor after corridor before finding the lobby. I stopped immediately and took in the dark lighting and how empty it was in here. Where did everyone go?

I felt Grimmjow flash-step beside me and push me as he moved every few meters.

Moving my feet again, I ran across the lobby before shoving the door open. A little beep rang as the door opened when we raced out, signaling that we were nowhere inside the building.

We kept running before I slowed down a bit to look into the guard office.

Again, I asked myself. Where had everyone gone?

I felt Nel tug on my hand as I picked up space and slipped past the gate.

"Okay, now if we just take one of these cars-," Grimmjow started saying before silencing himself. Now at a complete stop, I took in the cars. I felt my eyes get teary as I saw Ichigo's before me. I looked over to Grimmjow and followed his eyes as there was another car parked a little ways away from the gate.

I could feel my heart jump out of my chest as I found Ulquiorra's.

He was here.

He was here.

Why didn't I see him?

And then I realized.

We were planning on leaving everyone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I didn't get a chance put it up Easter weekend, and then I didn't want to start a different schedule that isn't on Sunday so I waited D:<strong>

**Anyways, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**To the reveiwers: **

**Anemone Iris Sidera: Oooooh, I have something planned for him :3**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: TAKE ME BACK. TAKE ME. TAKE ME. (Rent reference :3)**

**datkarKatass: You make me smile XD I love you :3**

**Death-Angel-of-Anime : I'm glad you like it so much! :D**

**BlessedRain : It's okay :) Why so tired?**

**Michiko Burel: You might have a cousin that looks like you though! That's usually how that turns out :)**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good day! And testing's coming up D: Good luck everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**WestSide Story From Hell**

**Chapter 28  
><strong>

"We finally get out and now this?!" Grimmjow harshly whispered to me.

I had my back against the wall as we walked around the first floor. Nel followed close behind me as she held Grimmjow's arm making sure he wouldn't trip and fall.

"You saw his car. We can't leave them in here!" I whispered in panic. I had to stay calm. Composed.

"Sure, we can!" They can take care of themselves. We need to get **you** out of here." He replied, stressing the 'you' in his last sentence. I peeked a look at Nel, who had been staying quiet this whole time.

Our eyes met as I silently asked her if she understood. Her mouth slowly opened as her eyes watered. _Of course, I understand. _

I continued to wander down the hallway. I took in the white walls and tiled floors with a new light. He was here. He was somewhere in _here._

He came to find me.

Everyone came to find me.

How could I be so lucky?

_How could I be so terrible to bring them here?_

The light pitter-patter of our feet gave us the only comfort and the only sense of fear as we made our way through the lobby and into the hallway. The shadows that played on the wall pulled at our attention. The heavy silence weighed on our shoulders making our hearts pound loudly in our ears. My eyes caught the last tiny swing of the door leading up the stairs before alarm bells started ringing in my ears.

"Haaa." I heard Nel lightly sound behind me. I turned sharply to watch her squeeze Grimmjow's arm tigher, holding her other hand closely to her chest.

Immediately, we heard the shouts and pounding from upstairs. Nel's bottom lip quivered as her mouth held an "O" shape as her knees started wobbling. I hurried towards her and wrapped my arms around her chest, under her arm pits before she could fall.

"Take us to the lobby." I said franctically to Grimmjow as his eyes widened. At the time, I couldn't tell if he was fearful for her sensitivity of a "gift" that could cause physical damage to her body or perhaps the fact that for her to spark an instant reaction on this scale meant only the terrifying could be happening only minutes away from us.

'They can take care of themselves.' Everyone around me was so dependent about the fact that they **can** take care of themselves. That there was no need for backup. That there was no need for one to worry. If my loved ones could take care of themselves, why would they submit themselves to bloodbaths?

A rush of air surrounded me as Grimmjow took us to the lobby. He began panting as he slowly fell to his knees, holding himself up by his arms. Another tremble shot through my spine, was he okay?

"Don't." He said harshly as he glared at the floor and balled his fists. "Don't worry about me. Help her." He ordered as I stood watch over him as Nel started to nestle herself into my arms.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so out of control; helplessly unstable, and above all: mad. He looked like he was ready to take the steps to God and fight the man. A punch for what he lost. A kick for what he couldn't save. A cry for mercy. Redemption. Saving. His eyes shone hurt on every level. Who was I to say I couldn't take it anymore. His gang days were over. His usefulness was gone. His ability to help the woman he loves was reduced to nothing. He had nothing left to lose.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE." He yelled at the top of his lungs breaking me from my stand still. I was reckless. I was scared. I stumbled around before finding my balance and carefully getting down to my knees.

He needed Nel more than I needed Ulquiorra.

Nel was the light at the end of the tunnel.

The boat that didn't sink.

She was_ it_.

I gently layed her down on the floor as I wiped her hair off her face. She was breathing heavy as her eyes zipped fast under her eyelids. Her heart was slowing down to a normal pace. I gave her hand a little squeeze as I wiped the sweat off her forehead. An instant reaction. These types were rare.

"Grimmjow, she'll be fine. As long as she stays out of their range, she'll slowly fix herself back up." I tell him as I slowly get up to my feet. "I," I start before I freeze. Would he yell at me? A yelling Grimmjow is not a safe Grimmjow, I think to myself as I bite my lip.

"What is it?" He says softly between breaths. I shudder and swallow the little build up of fear in my stomach.

"I've put you two through a lot." I say. I feel the air around me change. The air stops and slowly incloses me in its suffocating grasp.

"I've caused not only you two, but everyone a lot of pain." I say. My eyes flicker to him as he starts to raise his head to meet my eyes.

"So?" He asks curtly. His eyes flash a little of the old Grimmjow as he bares his teeth at me. I gulp, realizing he understood what I was trying to say.

"Look at you." I whisper. "Look at her." I add as I started to run my hand along my stomach. I felt horrible. Sick. Naked. "I can't ask you to do anything more for me. She can't go any closer to the scene upstairs and I need to be there." I say, itching to take a step away from him. I was walking on a very thin rope like a tight-rope dancer who obviously never look lessons.

"I don't wanna hear it, Orihime." He growled at me as he pushes forward to come at me only to fall to the ground and yell out in rage. I hold my breath as I watch him fall apart. "I didn't do this for you. I did it for-."

"I know." I interrupted. "I know," I repreat as he lays on his back and covers his face with his hands.

"I did it for everyone else." He starts again. "First, Ulquiorra. Then, Gin. And always for her." He continues as my throat begins to constrict. "I would love to let you go and pretend I never saw you leave." He says to me as he uncovers his face." But it would destroy her." He relays in a breath.

My eyes are teary by this point. My heart aches and I wish I could just end this all.

"She's lost you so many times." He tells me as what feels like my heart tears apart inside. "She's lost herself more times than I've witnessed." He says, knowing what he says tortures both of us. "I'm afraid." He says out loud.

His words chill me to the bone. Rattling my insides.

"I'm afraid that if she loses you for good, it'll break her." He tells me as he, himself, starts to choke on his words. "And I," He tries to say as I witness his unraveling. His words break his own heart. Grimmjow the Great. The one who had no heart. "I won't be able to fix her. Not like you can." He desperately tells me. I know his intentions for telling me this. But seeing him quit. Seeing him lay on the floor next to her as he slowly kills himself. It _hurts_.

"Just." I begin as my voice breaks off. I held onto a fistful of my shirt, trying to look everywhere but at him. "Just stay here." I pleaded. My words echoed off the walls, making them feel as cold as they sounded. "I need to go." I finish as I run from the room. Every slapping foot stomp that bounced off the wall just like a slap to the face. Why did this hurt so much? I slow down and turn to look at them before I exitted into the hallway.

I watch him as he slides close to Nel and curls up close to her.

"I tried." I hear him croak as I let the soft sob out that I've been fighting.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra crept along the walls of the facility. He didn't have a plan yet and he hoped that as he trailed slowly along the place that maybe an idea will slowly make its way into the corridors of his mind. He had made it to the lobby by the time he heard yelling on the floor above him. Immediately, he sprung forward ready to run through the hallway and find the stairs, but by the time he got to the entrance of the first hallway he stopped. Going to those stairs towards the yelling wouldn't be the smartest idea.<p>

He should wait it out, he thought. Thinking about it, he analyzed his next move. They'd have to leave sometime and if he just stayed on the first floor and just watched out for them, he'd have them.

Silently, he started walking backwards. Letting his hands rest on the walls behind his back, he felt around for a door. When one finally came into arm's reach, he pushed it open. Slowly, he vanished into the dark.

Several minutes ticked by before the yelling started to quiet down. He could feel his heart pounding. He wasn't scared. Adrenaline, he blamed. It was the adrenaline doing this to him. The rush. He both fed off it and resented the feeling.

He reached down to clasp the lever of the door handle as he waited for any signs of any encounters. He almost slipped back out and go upstairs minutes later before convincing himself to just relax and wait. Sure enough, he quietly heard the soft clicks of taps coming from the stair well. He listened impatiently as they came past him. He peeled the door open to see who happened to be going by before becoming rooted to the spot.

Gin was there. Walking casually down the hallway with a slight limp to him. He paused midstep before slightly twitching his head in Ulquiorra's direction. Almost immediately as Ulquiorra caught the movement, he slammed the door shut. It was a much too high a cost to get in between Gin and whatever he was up to.

He stayed in his position a few minutes longer trying to calm his now erratic breathing. He could feel his heart trying to pulse out of his chest. He could even feel his knees shake just a little bit. He was tired and he knew it. He wanted all of this to end. This nonsense. He slumped against the wall, leaning his head back against the wall as he tried to shake his emotionally driven thoughts away. He was better than that. Don't think with your heart. Don't make decisions with your heart. Plan, analyze, and go on was his nature.

After taking a final deep breath to try and relax himself, he slipped back out into the corridor.

Steady now, he takes strong strides to the stair case. He pushes the door open as he looks behind him to the direction where Gin went to. Tilting his chin up in defiance to the tension slowly building up in his abdominals, he paces himself up the stairs. His mind by now is reeling. Pushing him forward and pulling him back all at once. He reaches the second floor too quickly and he stands still in front of the door. He looks down at his hand that is now outstretched towards the door handle. He sees his fingers shaking whether it be in anxiety or shock, he can't tell.

Something in him ticks at the sight of this. Makes him a little more angry, for feeling a little vulnerable than he used to be.

He pushes the door in an agitated state now. Their eyes are on him as his mind calms down to realize he has most definitely screwed himself over.

Immediately, feet start to pound against the floors; voices begin to mash together; skin collides against skin; bones shake; minds quiver;

Life has screwed everyone over.

* * *

><p>I race up the stairs nearly tripping over every other step. The closer I got to the door, the louder everything seem to get. My heart pulsed in my ears, my breathing was ragged, their voices were like screams; the closer I got, the more nervous I was. What would I find? Could I break it up? Was I setting myself up?<p>

I lurched the door open as my eyes took in the scene before me.

Ichigo had completely lost it and was holding Ulquiorra up to the wall as Chad and Ishida tried to pry him off. Voices clashed together as the scene began to change. Ishida was shoved to the ground and everyone started to change.

I felt my heart drop as Ichigo and Ulquiorra went all out when Chad stepped back, holding Ishida back. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I started to spot the purple hue glowing behind their irises. I took a step forward only to be yanked back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I whined as I recognized the voice. "One look is all it takes." He continued as his hands grasp my shoulders. Twisting around, I shove him off of me as I skidded backwards. I was unbelievably tired of my situation. Being helpless and forsaken for.

His eyes glare down at me before the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"You just made the game a little more exciting."

And suddenly, I was back inside my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last! :) Sorry, I've been gone. I've had. Some troubles. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**ulquihime7980: Thank you!**

**Strawberry-Chappy Forever: Because they looked into his eyes.**

**Anemone Iris Sidera: Ishida's just always been the smart one. With everything that happen, he was the first one to put it all together. **

**datkarKatass: Oh darling! If you can't take the last chapter, I wonder how you'll handle the last chapter :3**

**BlessedRain: I hear you! And I wonder? ;3**

**thosedamnturtles: Next chapter! :D**

**ASmilingDog: *gives more***

Thank you for sticking with me if you're still there. :)


End file.
